Sufriendo por amor
by florcita75
Summary: El amor es alegria y a la vez sufrimiento ¿que parte del amor les tocara vivir a cada uno de los integrantes de ss501? ¿veran la felicidad o la tristeza del amor?
1. como un tonto

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 1

Como un tonto

Con paciencia esperaba, había dicho que allí se encontrarían a esa hora, a las 21:00hs en punto allí y allí estaba esperando, aunque ya habían pasado media hora de ello aun esperaba con paciencia, paciencia que se estaba agotando con cada minuto que pasaba. Llamo, pero no contesto, acaso ¿había sucedido algo? ¿Por qué no respondía? No pudo esperar más allí y comenzó a caminar, yendo en busca de esa persona, tanto había esperado por ello, tantos días por esa cita y ahora que no se presente o aun peor que haya pasado algo malo, debía saber.

Jamás espero encontrarse con aquello, ambos saliendo de aquel restaurante lujoso, muy alegres y enamorados, ¿no debía ser con él la cita? Vio aquel beso, vio que se besaban con ¿amor? Eso parecía. No pudo seguir allí, su pecho dolía, sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir y su orgullo no lo soporto, entendió que solo había jugado con él.

En la oscuridad de aquel departamento se lo podía divisar llorando y bebiendo, hace unas horas traía tanta felicidad por dentro y ahora con toda esperanza rota, con tanta rabia y bronca se encontraba ahí llorando y emborrachándose en la oscuridad de la sala. Se sentía tan idiota por haber creído en sus palabras, debía haberlo imaginado, que ellos estaban juntos acaso ¿él era el que estorbaba en la historia? Todo le indicaba que si, por eso sin más se fue del lugar y al llegar al departamento comenzó a beber. ¿Quién imaginaria que el orgulloso Park Jung Min lloraría por haber encontrado a quien esa noche seria su cita, Kim Hyun Joong, con Heo Young Saeng?

Unos días atrás.

Se despertó por gritos que venían de la sala, ¿desde cuándo el líder se levantaba antes que él? Claro si era para jugar y reír con el maknae lo hacía, pero a él ni atención ya le prestaba.

Se levanto con pesadez, sabía que ya no podría dormir, ayer había sucedido lo mismo, durante una hora los escucho reír, gritar y jugar, no soportaría otra hora esa mañana.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación pudo divisar al líder y el maknae jugando, persiguiéndose alegremente y riendo.

-¡Ya!-grito poniéndose entremedio de ellos muy serio y enojado-parecen niños, de ti lo podría esperar Hyung Jun, pero tú, el líder, ya maduren-dijo malhumorado Jung Min y caminando al baño.

-¿Te has levantado malhumorado Jung Min?-pregunto el maknae caminando a la cocina riendo.

-Ya deja de ser tan malhumorado y en el baño esta kyu jong-le dijo líder, Jung Min se dio la vuelta y lo miro serio, quedaron ellos dos solos en la sala, Young Saeng estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno ya ahora siendo molestado por el Maknae.

-¿Yo malhumorado?-pregunto Jung Min-si a ti te levantarían cada mañana a gritos también estarías malhumorado, pero claro el señor cuando duerme tiene la suerte de no escuchar nada-al líder le enojo un tanto su comentario y se acerco a él.

-¿Estas enojado por los gritos o porque a diferencia de a ti no tengo problemas al dormir?-pregunto algo enojado líder.

-Prefiero ser de sueño ligero y no de oso como tú-le dijo Jung Min molesto por su actitud-y claro que estoy enojado por los gritos parecen niños.

-Ya no te aguanto, desde hace semanas que estas malhumorado y te molestas por todo-dijo líder caminando a la cocina.

-Eso explica todo-dijo Jung Min en un tono de voz triste, líder al escucharlo se volteo.

-¿Explica qué?-pregunto, Jung Min de pronto se veía triste.

-Que ni atención me prestas ya-dijo serio Jung Min.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto líder-eres tu el que siempre estas malhumorado.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo si solo me ignoras y te la pasas jugando con Hyung Jun?-pregunto Jung Min-solo me ignoras, me acerco y tu sales corriendo-finalizo Jung Min dejando a un líder sorprendió a punto de responderle, pero entonces Jung Min vio a Kyu Jong saliendo del baño e inmediatamente se metió el.

Minutos después al salir, camino a la sala y ahí se encontró con líder serio en medio de ella, los demás miembro estaban desayunando en la cocina.

-¿Cómo es eso que estas celoso de Hyung Jun?-pregunto líder.

-Yo no estoy celoso-dijo Jung Min pasando de largo a líder, pero este lo tomo del brazo y lo dio vuelta.

-No es que te ignore-dijo líder.

-No, claro-dijo Jung Min con ironía, líder lo miro molesto por su tono-por favor si me miras como su fuese una libélula y corres como si te fuera a comer-dijo soltándose.

-No digas eso, no es cierto-dijo líder, pero Jung Min no quiso escuchar y se dio la vuelta, líder lo tomo nuevamente del brazo y lo tiro hacia el abrazándolo.

-Déjame-dijo Jung Min tratando de alejarlo-¿Qué haces?-pregunto.

-Mostrándote que no eres una libélula para mí-contesto líder-si te esquivo es porque últimamente tenerte cerca provoca reacciones no deseadas en mí, pero que no puedo evitar-Jung Min se sorprendió al escuchar todo aquello, acaso ¿Hyun Joong sentía lo mismo que él o algo parecido?

-Si estoy celoso-confeso Jung Min, líder se separo un poco lo miro y sonrió.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto-¿es por eso tu malhumor?-Jung Min asintió, líder sin poder contenerse más, al tenerlo cerca, con todo lo que le provocaba ese caballo que por cierto muy sexy se le hacía, sin poder contenerse lo beso.

Jung Min se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Hyun Joong sobre los suyos moviéndose, solo tardo unos dos segundos para que el también le correspondiera de la misma manera.

Al separarse con las respiraciones agitadas Jung Min quiso volver a besarlo, pero líder se lo negó rápidamente, parecía algo asustado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Aquí no, nos pueden ver los demás-dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Por qué me…?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Es lo que me provocas-contesto líder.

-¿Sientes algo?-pregunto.

-¿El beso no te lo dijo?-pregunto líder-siento algo y sé que tu también, pero aquí no…

-Chicos vengan a desayunar-escucharon que Kyu Jong les grito desde la cocina.

-Nos pueden ver, hablaremos de esto el fin de semana, más tarde te mando un mensaje de donde nos encontramos y la hora-dijo caminando a la cocina, tenía miedo de que lo vieran.

Jung Min se quedo aun ahí parado en el medio de la sala, no entendía muy bien lo que sucedió, fue todo tan rápido, hace unos minutos estaban discutiendo y ahora el de la nada lo besaba, en verdad el estaba loco, pero un loco por el que tenía muchos sentimiento desde hace semanas. Se sentía realmente feliz, ¿en verdad era correspondido? No lo creía aun, pero si lo beso era así, si pidió que se encontraran era así, todo malhumor se desvaneció y la alegría lo inundo.

Se estaba por dirigir a la cocina cuando vio correr hacia la habitación a Hyung Jun y tras el Kyu Jong, Jung Min lo detuvo y pregunto.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Hyung Jun?-Kyu negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía y se fue tras él.

Días después de aquello así se encontraba, luego de tanta felicidad, en ese momento lloraba y bebía como nunca lo había hecho antes.

De pronto escucho una puerta abrirse y vio salir a alguien de allí.

-¿Quién está ahí?-dijo la persona, que no era más que el maknae-¿Jung Min?-pregunto al acercarse más-¿estás bien?-pregunto al verlo tirado en el suelo junto a los sillones tomando.

-Vuelve a dormir Hyung Jun-contesto simplemente Jung Min.

-¿Estas borracho? ¿Por qué te has emborrachado?-pregunto preocupado acercándose.

-¡Dije que vuelvas a dormir!-grito Jung Min enojado y arrojándole la botella que sostenía, la cual el maknae asuntado la esquivo.

-¿Qué sucedió Jung Min?-pregunto el maknae asustado y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué no entiendes?-pregunto en voz baja-dije que vuelvas a dormir-susurro sin fuerzas.

-No podría dejarte así Jung Min-dijo agachándose frente a Jung Min-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué bebiste tanto? Tu no bebes de esta manera-preguntaba cuando ambos escucharon la puerta de una de las habitaciones abrirse y a una persona acercándose.

-¿Jung Min, Hyung Jun?-preguntaba Kyu adormilado-¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas y bebiendo?-pregunto desconcertado.

-Vuelvan a dormir-dijo Jung Min tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fallando al caer sobre algunas botellas ya bacías.

-Yo no estoy bebiendo, solo Jung Min y ya está muy borracho-explico Hyung Jun Kyu mientras ayudaba a Jung Min a sentarse en el sillón.

-¡Déjame!-dijo Jung Min empujándolo y cayendo de nuevo sobre las botellas.

-¿Y por qué lo has dejado beber tanto?-pregunto Kyu tratando de levantar a Jung Min.

-¡Dije que me dejen!-volvió a gritar Jung Min-vuelvan a dormir y déjenme-dijo en un susurro.

-Yo no lo deje beber, cuando lo encontré ya estaba así de bebido-se defendió el maknae.

-¿Y no sabes por qué bebió tanto?-pregunto Kyu.

-¡Vuelvan a dormir!-grito Jung Min, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-No lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir-contesto el maknae, en eso Jung Min al ver que lo ignoraban tomo otra botella y siguió bebiendo.

-¡Ya deja de beber!-le grito Kyu sacándole la botella-Hyung Jun ayúdame lo llevaremos a que se duche así se le va la borrachera-ambos trataron de levantarlo pero Jung Min se suelta empujándolos y cae en el sillón y comienza a llorar.

-Jung Min ¿Por qué llorar?-pregunto Kyu preocupado.

Pero los tres de pronto quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y entraron dos personas, que aun en la oscuridad se distinguían quien era, cerraron la puerta tras de si y los tres vieron de cómo se besaban sin darse cuenta de su presencia…

Continuara…

Hola…esta es mi nueva historia, para mí el yaoi es nuevo, es la primera vez que escribo, espero les guste…¿lo sigo?

Florcita 75


	2. el amor pasado

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 2

El amor pasado

Hyung Jun al ver quienes era inmediatamente giro para mirar a Jung Min, en su rostro se veía la tristeza y lagrimas cayendo, Kyu solo bajo la mirada entristecido. Hyung Jun al no soportar ver sufrir a Jung Min no pudo quedarse callado.

-¡Ya, no están solos!-les grito, Hyung Joong y Young Saeng inmediatamente se separaron al escuchar a aquello y divisaron a tres figuras aun en la oscuridad, Kyu se dirigió a encender la luz y allí se pudo ver claramente el rostro totalmente rojo de Young Saeng y un asombrado líder algo nervioso.

-Jung Min vamos te llevare a que te duches-dijo en un tono triste Kyu tratando de levantar a Jung Min del sofá.

-¡Déjame!-le grito Jung Min desesperado y poniéndose de pie el mismo.

-¿Esta borracho?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-pregunto Jung Min mirando a líder ya no lloraba, pero en su rostro aun había rastros de lagrimas.

-¿De qué habla?-pregunto Young Saeng a líder en un tono temeroso.

-Jung Min no creo que este sea el momento-trato de frenarlo Hyung Jun.

-¡Te dije mil veces que me dejaras!-le grito Jung Min a el maknae quien al verlo en ese estado ya estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-Hyung Jun tiene razón este no es el momento-le dijo Kyu en un tono firme a Jung Min.

-¡A ti también te dije que me dejaras! ¡Ambos ya déjenme!-dijo empujándolos y yendo frente a líder tambaleándose por la borrachera y sin decir palabra alguna le propino un buen golpe en la cara de líder asiéndolo caer.

-¡Jung Min!-grito el maknae de la impresión-cálmate por favor-le dijo acercándose temeroso, Jung Min estaba dolido por dentro mas el alcohol que tomo, no sabía del todo bien lo que hacía.

Young Saeng no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, estaba rojo porque Jung Min y Hyung Jun los descubrieron, pero no entendía la reacción de Jung Min, Hyung Jun parecía querer llorar y Kyu, no podría decir como él estaba, se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para mirar su reacción.

Hyun Joong se puso de pie y trato de hablar.

-Jung Min, no es el momento-le dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-¿El tampoco lo sabe?-pregunto Jung Min-¿¡nos has mentido a ambos!?-pregunto en un grito sin poderse sostener de pie ya cayó al suelo.

-Jung Min ya basta-dijo Kyu.

-¿Mentir?-pregunto Young Saeng mirando a líder-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-le pregunto con tono enojado.

-Lo que sucede es que…-estaba diciendo Jung Min pero fue interrumpido por Kyu.

-¡Dije que ya basta Jung Min!-grito Kyu, cosa que a todos sorprendió, pero el maknae no se quedo callado.

-Déjalo hablar-pidió-Young Saeng también tiene que saber la verdad o acaso ¡vas dejar que Hyung Joong se salga con la suya, que todo para el termine bien mientras que por su culpa Jung Min sufre?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué sufriría? ¡Ya díganme ¿Qué sucede?! Exigió Young Saeng.

-Vamos-dijo líder tomando la mano de Young Saeng y caminando a su habitación cerrándola tras de ellos.

Ambos, tanto Kyu como el maknae estaban en silencio, pero ambos se alertaron cuando escucharon el llanto de Jung Min, lo vieron levantarse con dificultad, creyeron que iría a ducharse, pero al contrario de ello se giro y busco la botella que Kyu le había sacado minutos antes.

-Que ya dejes de tomar-le dijo Kyu volviéndole a sacar la botella-vamos te llevare a ducharte, ayúdame Hyung Jun-pidió.

-¡Tu!-dijo Jung Min señalando a Kyu que se encontraba frente a él-tu dime ¿¡cómo es posible que Young Saeng este con Hyung Joong, si él estaba contigo!?-pregunto al borde de la desesperación.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae sorprendido por la revelación-¿tú y Young Saeng?

-Eso ya acabo Jung Min-dijo Kyu con tristeza-vamos te debes duchar-dijo intentando llevarlo, pero él una vez más se negó.

-¡No!-grito alejándolo-dije que no quiero ¿Por qué no dices nada? Acaso ¿no te duele a ti?, ¿no te lastima verlos juntos?-pregunto en un susurro mirando a kyu.

-Claro que sí, pero lo mio con Young Saeng termino hace tiempo-dijo Kyu triste.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto aun sorprendido el maknae.

-A caso ¿nunca los habías escuchado?-pregunto Jung Min a Hyung Jun.

-Jung Min ya-dijo Kyu avergonzado.

-Yo sabía de la relación de Hyun Joong y Young Saeng-contesto el maknae.

-Jung Min yo se que te afecta más que a mí, pero es mejor que primero te duches y duermas, ya mañana veras que hacer-dijo Kyu.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú?-pregunto Jung Min y Kyu miro al maknae.

-Kyu Jong es mejor que vayas a dormir yo me quedare con Jung Min-Kyu asintió a la petición del maknae y se retiro.

Jung Min al ver que Kyu se fue se dirigió a tomar nuevamente la botella, pero el maknae fue más rápido y la alejo de el

-¡Dame eso y vete, déjame solo!-le grito Jung Min.

-¿Tanto vas a llorar por él? ¿Por qué por él?-pregunto el maknae con voz quebrada.

-Tú no sabes nada así que vete-dijo Jung Min.

-Sí, sí que se, lo sé todo, ¿crees que nadie los vio? Yo los vi-confeso Hyun Jun a lo que Jung Min lo miro algo sorprendido y con los ojos llorosos.

-No es tu problema así que no te metas-dijo Jung Min.

-Ni siquiera cuando termino lo nuestro lloraste de esa manera-dijo dolido Hyung Jun, Jung Min no contesto solo bajo la mirada-¿tanto lo quieres, mas de lo que me querías a mi?-pregunto aun mas dolido y con la voz muy quebrada.

-Eso fue hace mucho, ya no tiene importancia-fue lo único que contesto Jung Min.

-Para mí la tiene-dijo con la voz un poco más firme a causa de la impotencia Hyung Jun-para mí la tiene, porque yo aun no te olvido-dijo mientras que su voz se volvía a quebrar, Jung Min levanto su cabeza y lo miro sin creer lo que el maknae había confesado, pero este se sintió demasiado mal como para seguir frente a Jung Min-si no quieres irte a duchar bien, pero ya no hagas escándalo y deja de beber-dijo Hyung dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero antes de entrar escucho el ruido de una botella cayendo y al darse la vuelta vio a Jung Min que había caído cerca del sillón volteando la botella que estaba cerca.

Vio como Jung Min con dificultad quiso volver a ponerse de pie y no pudo.

-¿Te quieres ir a duchar?-pregunto y Jung Min negó-¿a dormir?-pregunto nuevamente y Jung Min asintió, el se acerco y lo ayudo a levantarse y a llegar a su habitación, lo dejo en la cama y vio como Jung Min aun lloraba-yo no sé que sientes por él, si es más fuerte que lo que sentías por mi o no-decía Hyun Jun mientras Jung Min sentado en la cama lo escuchaba atento-pero Jung Min yo aun no te olvido, yo aun te amo y me duele verte sufrir de esa manera por Hyun Joong-Jung Min bajo la cabeza apenado-el está con Young Saeng y tu sufrirás si sigues guardando sentimientos hacia el.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-pregunto Jung Min en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Si tu quieres, podemos volver a intentarlo…nosotros-dijo el maknae reuniendo toda su valentía.

-¿Pretendes que este contigo cuando sabes que siento cosas por Hyun Joong?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Lo haría si me dices que lo intentaras, que intentaras olvidarlo y volver a sentir por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ti-dijo el maknae sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras Jung Min lo miraba atentamente, ¿Hyung Jun sería realmente capaz de soportar aquello por él? ¿Tanto lo amaba aun?

De pronto un sentimiento raro se instalo en Jung Min, ¿alegría?, ¿emoción? No sabría decir que era.

-Intentémoslo-fue lo que dijo sin pensar, Jung Min no sabía muy bien por qué acepto, pero algo dentro de, él quería intentarlo, olvidar aquello que nació hace semanas por el líder y revivir el amor que sintió hace tiempo por el maknae.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto con una sonrisa alegre y llena de esperanzas el maknae.

Jung Min no contesto, no sabía muy bien que palabras decir para lo que lo impulso a decir aquello, a aceptar, pero al verlo tan alegre algo dentro suyo se enterneció mucho, era algo que no sentía hace mucho, hace tiempo no miraba tan atentamente al maknae, se había propuesto no mirarlo hace tiempo y eso había logrado, ahora al volver a verlo ten atentamente, no pudo evitar sentí eso dentro y que una sonrisa surgiera de él. No sabía si era eso o la borrachera, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a Hyung Jun y este le comenzaba a responder.

Al separase solo lo abrazo muy fuerte, buscado consuelo tal vez.

-Quédate conmigo esta noche, solo abrázame, no quiero seguir llorando-dijo en un susurro.

-Te prometo que te ayudare a olvidar-dijo el maknae correspondiendo al abrazo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría con ellos ¿Qué había sucedido con Hyun Joong y Young Saeng cuando cerraron la puerta?

Continuara…

¿Qué creen que haya pasado?

Florcita 75.


	3. Buscando consuelo

"Sufriendo por amor"

Buscando consuelo

Capitulo 3

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿a qué se refería Jung Min?-pregunto Young Saeng al instante en el que líder cerró la puerta.

-El estaba borracho, no sabía lo que decía-respondió Hyun Joong tratando de no darle importancia.

-No es cierto, los chicos no querían que lo supiera, dime que ocurre-dijo firme Young Saeng.

-No ocurre nada-dijo líder.

-Hyun Joong… ¿Qué sucedió entre Jung Min y tú?, ¿en qué le mentiste?-pregunto con seriedad.

-Nada, solo…nada-contesto líder con un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿Acaso él y tu…?-preguntaba temeroso.

-El y yo nada…no paso nada-dijo aun más nervioso-ya olvídalo-pidió acercándose, pero Young Saeng se hizo hacia atrás.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto-¿¡dime que ocurrió!?-pregunto en un grito al solo escuchar silencio de parte de líder.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Es nuestro aniversario, ya olvídalo-pidió enfadado.

-No puedo dime… ¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿¡Qué quieres que te diga!?-pregunto ya enojado el-¿¡quieres saber lo que sucedió entre Jung Min y yo, por que el lloraba!?-pregunto gritando nuevamente-bien, lo que sucedió es que bese a Jung Min, ¿contento? Eso es lo que sucedió…-dijo enojado, en los ojos de Young Saeng se veían lagrimas acumuladas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar él.

-¡Ve…ve ahora, ve a que el te consuele como siempre…!-le grito Hyun Joong-siempre es lo mismo ¿cierto? Siempre te vas a consolar con el ¿crees que no lo es?-dijo con voz quebrada tratando de ocultarla.

-¿Por qué lo besaste?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Porque…-no podía decirle en verdad porque lo hizo, ni él lo sabía muy bien, tampoco podía pensar totalmente bien, sabía lo que seguía el se iría a consolar con su amante, como siempre, eso no lo dejaba pensar del todo bien, la rabia y el enfado, el cansancio de soportar lo mismo siempre, ya no podía-porque quise-contesto secamente.

-¿Solo porque quisiste?-¿me estás diciendo que besaste a Jung Min solo porque quisiste?, ¿qué solo por ello me traicionaste?-pregunto.

-Si-contesto secamente líder, Young Saeng bajo la mirada y lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

-¿Te gusta?, ¿sientes algo por él?-pregunto Young Saeng sin mirarlo, líder no contesto, el espero unos segundo, pero no escucho respuesta, levanto la vista y lo vio serio, esquivando su mirada, sin intenciones de decir nada, el no lo soporto y solo salió de la habitación yendo hacia la de aquel quien siempre lo consolaba.

Pov Kyu Jong.

Una vez mas lo lastimo, una vez mas lo hará llorar y yo solo seré quien lo consuele por esta noche, una vez mas solo seré quien lo haga olvidarse del enojo y el dolor, luego el volverá como si nada con él será como si nada ocurrió…a pesar de solo ser eso para él, no lo puedo evitar, a pesar de que el dolor me consume, no puedo evitar consolarlo, dejarlo hacer de mi lo que quiera, que sea mio una noche nuevamente, no puedo evitar…sé que no evitare todo lo que ocurrida dentro de unos minutos, se que si Hyun Joong se entera de esto sufrirá, sé que esto también me hace daño a mí, se todo, pero no podre evitarlo…amo tanto a Young Saeng que no podre evitarlo…que sea mio…como lo era hace un año cada noche…no podre evitarlo, no podre negarme.

Fin Pov Kyu Jong.

El no se equivocaba, Young Saeng fue a su habitación que Kyu compartía con el maknae, que casi nunca se encontraba de noche en el apartamento. Fue en busca de Kyu, como cada vez que discutía con Hyun Joong, iba en busca de consuelo…iba para saciar sentimientos que deberían de haber muerto, pero aun seguían intactos, pero no podía revelar aquello.

Al entrar solo abrazo a Kyu muy fuerte.

-Tranquilo, ya se solucionara-dijo Kyu tratando de consolarlo, pero como siempre, Young Saeng no iba en busca de palabras, iba en busca de acciones, era eso lo que lo consolaba. Sin esperar lo beso, sin decir nada, sin palabras, nos e las necesitaba, siempre era así, Kyu sabía que él iba en busca de esa clase de consuelo, Young Saeng sabía que él se lo daría sin tener que decir palabras…ambos se hacían la idea de que solo era consuelo…pero era más que eso…era dejar libres sentimientos que ocultaban, que habían prometido olvidar, era dejarlos correr solo por ese momento, por esa noche y en la mañana volver a guardarlos sin palabras, sin nada, siempre era lo mismo, ninguno tenía la voluntad de cambiar eso.

Con besos, caricias, gemidos…se demostraban por esa noche el amor que ocultarían, encerrarían, nuevamente en la mañana, ambos lo sabían, y ninguno se quejaba ni lo evitaba.

Pero para el líder no era lo mismo, cuando Young Saeng salió de la habitación el solo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a llorar, sin sonido, solo lagrimas cayendo, solo dolor en su pecho, un maldito dolor por otro error, por otra noche en la que Young Saeng pasaría entre los brazos de Kyu Jong, eso siempre lo supo, siempre supo lo que sucedía, pero nunca dijo nada, tenia decirlo y perderlo, aun, luego de tantas noche iguales, luego de tantas peleas y discusión, luego de tanto dolor, aun mantenía la esperanza de que Young Saeng le diga el tan esperado 'te amo', tenia aun la esperanza de que el saque de su corazón a Kyu y poder entrar. Young Saeng había prometido intentarlo, pero siempre volvía a él. No sabía porque lloraba, porque fingía dolor, porque seguía fingiendo tener una relación con el si siempre volvía con Kyu, pero no decía nada, guardaba su dolor y furia manteniendo las esperanzas. Sabía que el que vuelva a sus brazos, que el que aun no lo olvide, que el que aun no lo ame…sabia que todo eso era culpa suya por siempre cometer errores…por siempre darles motivos a Young Saeng para ir a sus brazos, pero no podía evitar decir palabras hiriente, acciones erróneas cuando esperaba con ansias ese 'te amo' cuando hacia tanto por ese 'te amo' y Young Saeng no lo decía.

Esa noche deberían de pasarla juntos, era su aniversario, Young Saeng debería de estar entre sus brazos, pero no era así, el estaba en brazos de quien prometió olvidar, dejándolo solo y llorando…si es cierto, se merecía el llorar, había jugado con Jung Min, lo había lastimado, se lo merecía. Pero a pesar de ello sufría, el dolor dentro suyo era mucho, como cada vez que eso ocurría sufría.

No podía negar que es cierto que últimamente Jung Min le provocaba muchas reacciones y por ello se alejaba, pero nunca hubiese hecho lo que hizo si Young Saeng le hubiera dicho el 'te amo' y se lo hubiese demostrado, nunca hubiese hecho eso, nunca hubiese besado a Jung Min, a pesar de cuanta reacción le provoque nunca lo hubiese hecho, el amaba a Young Saeng, pero al sentirse tan poco confiado de sí mismo, al sentir tan poco amor de quien amaba, al sentirse tan necesitado de una mínima caricia, un mínimo beso, algo que lo hiciera sentirse amado, no pudo evitar besar a Jung Min, clamar amor de otra persona, aunque no lo satisficiera, no le agradara, su interior lo pedía a gritos, Vio la posibilidad de recibir amor de Jung Min y solo reacciono a ello, temeroso, pero quería mas, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, vio la posibilidad de que Young Saeng le de amor la noche de su aniversario, así dejando plantado a Jung Min sin alcanzar a explicar las cosas, sin avisar, sin tiempo a nada y luego que todo se le juntara, quedando aun mas solo y haciendo sufrir a dos personas, de quien pedía amor y quien estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Así termino esa noche para ellos cinco, los cinco sufrían, los cinco mantenían esperanzas, los cinco ocultaban cosas.

Uno borracho y con la esperanza de olvidar y volver a mar, con la duda de si ese amor en verdad había muerto, otro con la esperanza de volver a ser amado y dejar de sufrir en silencio y soledad. Otro sufriendo por ser solo un consuelo, dejándose llevar por sentimientos que debía mantener encerrados, con la esperanza de algún día olvidarlos. Con la esperanza de que todo mejore y dejar de sufrir entre la persona que debía amar y no podía y la que debía olvidar y no quería esta otro…y el ultimo llorando con esperanzas de sentir amor de quien ama algún día, con el arrepentimiento de hacer sufrir a dos personas con el saber que se lo merecía pero aun así deseando sentir amor.

¿Cómo seguirá la mañana para ellos?, ¿dirán algo?, ¿harán algo?, ¿seguirá todo igual o decidirás cambiarlo?, ¿Quiénes terminaran sufriendo?

Continuara…


	4. tratando de ocultar el dolor

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 4

Tratando de ocultar el dolor.

Sintió una leve luz en sus ojos, molestando su sueño ¿Por qué no traía puesto su antifaz como de costumbre? Trato de moverse y se dio cuenta de que alguien dormía sobre su pecho, esa persona que dormía abrazado a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho no era más que Kim Hyung Jun…¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Por qué él estaba ahí, junto a él y abrazándolo? ¿Por qué su corazón latía rápidamente al darse cuenta de que tan cerca estaban?

Llevo rápidamente sus manos hacia su cabeza, le dolía enormemente.

El maknae despertó al sentir el bruto movimiento de Jung Min, levanto su mirada y lo vio con los ojos cerrados, sosteniéndose la cabeza y apretando fuertemente sus dientes.

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto el maknae.

Jung Min abrió rápidamente los ojos al escucharlo, al ver su mirada algo dentro de Jung Min despertó, algo hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el maknae asustado, Jung Min solo se alejo de él, no entendía porque se sentía así de repente y al mismo tiempo no recordaba, no entendía porque él estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?-pregunto Jung Min aun con mucho dolor en su cabeza.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto temeroso el maknae, Jung Min solo lo miro tratando de recordar, pero sin decir palabra alguna-no te preocupes, no sucedió nada-dijo con dolor, Jung Min anoche estaba borracho, fue culpa suya creer que lo que decía era cierto-solo me quede para asegurarme que no sigas bebiendo-dijo retirándose de la habitación de Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun-susurro Jung Min ya solo en su habitación-no sucedió solo eso-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

Cuando Hyung Jun salió de la habitación de Jung Min vio a Young Saeng saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al baño, entro a la habitación y vio allí dentro durmiendo a Kyu, tapado con solo una sabana, era obvio lo que sucedió y el no comprendía aun ¿Cómo era que ellos estuvieran anoche juntos si Young Saeng se supone esta con Hyun Joong? No le dio muchas vueltas al tema, su estado mental y sentimental en este momento no estaba como para pensar en ello, su corazón estaba nuevamente herido, anoche tenía esperanzas ahora solo un corazón despedazado, Jung Min no recordaba nada, ni lo que le dijo ni lo que acordaron, ni los sentimientos que el aun mantenía en su interior. Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, pero una vez más las seco y se dijo a sí mismo 'no debo llorar' guardando todo el dolor que le provocaba aquel amor dentro suyo, ocultándolo y fingiendo estar tan feliz como siempre, mostrando su gran sonrisa, y así Jung Min crea que en verdad no sucedió nada, dolería ver a Jung Min triste cuando sepa lo de Hyun Joong y Young Saeng, dolería mucho, pero haría lo que hacía desde que su relación termino, se iría y no regresaría hasta la mañana siguiente o hasta cuando tengan actividades, tal vez al ver a su hermano o amigos, los que sea menos estar cerca de Jung Min y tratar de no recordar el amor y dolor.

Se dirigió a la cocina y allí ya estaba Young Saeng a quien saludo con un 'buen día' pronto vio salir a Hyun Joong de la habitación y caminar al baño, minutos después mientras Young Saeng serbia el desayuno el líder se sentaba a desayunar, el maknae pudo notar en la cara del líder el cansancio, ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados y rojos, por lo visto no durmió.

Hyun Joong miraba con dolor a Young Saeng, el ni siquiera lo había mirado, sabía muy bien que había pasado la noche con Kyu y que no diría nada, que haría como si nunca sucedió, eso ya no lo soportaba. Levanto su vista y vio a Jung Min en la entrada de la cocina, quien lo miraba fijamente, pero de pronto bajo la mirada y se dirigió al baño, vio a su lado como Hyung Jun bajaba la mirada entristecido.

Todo era silencio, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua, que significaba que Jung Min se estaba duchando. Otra puerta se escucho abrirse, salía Kyu de la habitación y se dirigía al baño, pero escucho que alguien se duchaba y cambio su destino a la cocina allí se sentó, aun todo estaba en silencio.

Ambos se miraron por dos segundos y desviaron la mirada, eso sucedía cada mañana después de esas noches, era la confirmación de que harían como si nada paso, que nada ocurrió, que lo que sucedió anoche no tenía importancia, a ambos dolía, pero no podían hacer más que eso, seguir ocultando sentimientos.

Pero el maknae vio esa mirada, recordó lo que anoche Jung Min dijo, recordó que Kyu dijo que si dolía pero que ya fue hace tiempo, recordó lo de hace unos momentos, Young Saeng saliendo de su habitación y dentro Kyu dormido y solo con una sabana cubriéndolo, esa mirada con dolor que se dieron, no era muy difícil, y estaba frente a sus ojos, ellos se amaban, pero sufrían, ellos no podían estar juntos, pero ¿Por qué? Miro a líder y vio como miraba a Young Saeng y a Kyu…era por él, por Hyun Joong era que no estaban juntos, ambos sufrían por culpa de líder.

-Young Saeng ¿podemos hablar?-pidió el líder terminando el silencio, este lo miro algo sorprendido iba a contestar pero la voz del maknae no lo dejo.

-¿Le dirás la verdad?, 0 ¿ya se la dijiste?-pregunto burlonamente, con algo de odio por ver como no solo Jung Min sufría por su culpa.

-No es de tu incumbencia Hyung Jun-contesto secamente el líder.

Se oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y se vio a Jung Min salir de allí con solo una toalla cubriéndolo. Líder lo observo, con dolor, sabía que Jung Min podía estar sufriendo por su culpa y eso no era lo que él quería, pero una vez mas solo se fijaría en el cómo anoche, tomo a Young Saeng de la mano y lo arrastro con camino a la habitación, pasando por a lado de Jung Min quien lo miro sorprendido por la abrupta acción, pero sin detenerlos o decir palabras alguna. Giro su cabeza y vio como Kyu y el maknae se levantaban rápidamente eh iban tras líder y Young Saeng. Ambos iban a entrar a la habitación, pero Jung Min los detuvo.

-Ellos tienen cosas de que hablar-les dijo Jung Min.

-Young Saeng no quería hablar con él-dijo Kyu.

-Tengo muchas coas que decirle a Hyun Joong-dijo el maknae.

-Kyu Jong sabes que Young Saeng se terminara arreglando con Hyun Joong y Hyung Jun tú no tienes nada que decirle, no es un tema que te deba importar o enojar, en todo casos seria yo el que deba hablar con ellos, no ustedes dos-dijo seriamente Jung Min, sus palabras, aunque fueran verdaderas hirieron a Kyu y el maknae, pero era la verdad y lo sabían.

-También es un tema mio-dijo seriamente Kyu-no puedo seguir con esta mentira-dijo pasando de largo a Jung Min y queriendo entrar.

-Yo creía que aun ustedes estaban juntos-dijo Jung Min haciendo que Kyu se detenga, los escuche muchas veces, en verdad creí que lo suyo seguía, nunca imagine que hubiera terminado-dijo en tono algo dolorido.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae-¿Cómo es que yo nuca los escuche?-pregunto.

-Casi nunca estas por las noches-dijo Jung Min.

-Terminamos luego de lo ocurrido con aquella chica, pero en el momento que el necesitaba consuelo…yo no puede negarme, yo aun lo amo-confeso Kyu-si no era aquí nos encontrábamos en otro lugar, pero yo no pude jamás negarme a consolarlo-dijo con dolor al recordar y luego abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación.

-Yo siempre supe lo de Hyun Joong y Young Saeng-confeso el maknae a Jung Min quien lo miraba sorprendido-pero yo no sabía que tú sentías algo por Hyun Joong-dijo bajando su mirada.

-¡Ya estoy arto!-se escucho del interior de la habitación-¡no lo soporto más!-se escucho nuevamente el grito del líder desesperado y dolido.

-¿¡tú no lo soportas!?-se escucho a Young Saeng gritar-¿¡que debería decir yo!? ¿¡Acaso crees que yo no sufro!?-pregunto en otro grito.

-¡Si almenos lo hubieses intentado, si hubieses intentado cumplir lo que prometiste!-grito el líder.

-¡No todo es su culpa!-grito Kyu interfiriendo.

-¡No!-grito líder-¡es tu culpa!-acuso-¡no es la culpa de Young Saeng, es la tuya!-volvió a acusar-ninguno sufriría si tú te hubieras negado a él, si te hubieses alejado!-acuso a Kyu sin culpa alguna en ese momento.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo tonto que suena esa acusación?-pregunto Young Saeng en tono más bajo-¿como el tendría la culpa de que yo no lo olvide?, ¿¡Cómo él tendría la culpa de las estupideces que tú haces!?-grito esta última pregunta algo desesperado.

-¡Tu lo hubieses podido olvidar si hubieses cumplido tu promesa!-se quiso defender Líder.

-¡No pude!-confeso Young Saeng-bien lo supiste siempre, nunca pude olvidarlo y aun sabiendo eso, aun sabiendo lo mucho que sufría, nuca hiciste ni dijiste nada para cambiar todo, para dejar de hacerte daño-en sus ojos lagrimas empezaban a acumularse.

-¿Cómo es que podría hacer eso?-pregunto líder-yo te amo, no podría dejarte así, aun tengo esperanzas de que lo intentes, de que lo olvides-confeso desde su interior líder.

-¡No podre, ya entiéndelo!-grito soltando algunas lagrimas-yo siento hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que lo hice o que lo intento, no quiero-dijo con la voz quebrada y aun llorando.

-Yo lo siento-dijo Kyu arrepentido-nunca debí interferir entre ustedes, debí ser fuerte y negarme, pero no pude, no quise…lo siento-dijo mientras en sus ojos también se acumulaban lagrimas.

Jung Min y Hyung Jun escuchaban todo atenta y silenciosamente del otro lado de la puerta, a unos centímetros de ella. Hasta que luego de escuchar a Kyu decir una vez más 'lo siento' vieron la perta abrirse y el saliendo rápidamente de ella y dirigirse a la puerta principal y yéndose del departamento. Solo silencio se escucho, no salieron mas voces de la habitación, Jung Min miro fijamente a Hyung Jun quien mantenía la mirada baja y recordando sus últimas palabras dijo.

-Hoy al despertar me di cuenta de que siento en verdad, ahora es en verdad que siento-confeso-debo hablar con Hyun Joong, me iré a cambiar primero-dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras sorprendido y con un inmenso dolor en su pecho Hyung Jun lo veía irse, era obvio, el amaba a Hyun Joong y no se rendiría.

Se recargo en la pared, tratando de sostener lagrimas que querían caer, tratando de ser fuerte, respirando y tratando de guardar una vez más el dolor y sufrimiento, pero no lo soporto y no querían que lo vieran, rápidamente ingreso al baño y allí dejo caer sus lagrimas, dejando ir con ellas cada uno de los sentimientos que trato de guardar, cada dolor acumulado que trato de esconder tras sonrisas y juegos infantiles, pero que ya eran demasiados que esta vez no pudo.

Continuara…


	5. Preguntas y respuestas

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 5

Preguntas y respuestas.

-Con Jung Min no fue más que un beso-dijo líder rompiendo el silencio entre ellos dos, Young Saeng lo miro, vio su mirara triste y arrepentida, pidiendo a gritos una oportunidad más, pero no podía, el sabia que eso sería inútil.

-Eso ya no importa-dijo en un susurro-yo ya no puedo seguir haciéndote sufrir más…yo no lo podre olvidar-confeso nuevamente bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué ahora?-pregunto Hyung Joon, Young Saeng lo miro sin entender-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora y no antes?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste hace un año, antes de que mis esperanzas y amor crezcan?-pregunto suplicando una respuesta-entonces hubiera sido más fácil darme por vencido-explico.

-Estaba dolido por todo lo que sucedió, tú lo sabes bien, yo estaba sufriendo sin esperanzas de que las cosas se arreglaran, cuando tú me propusiste intentarlo, yo tuve la esperanza de sanar…nunca pensé que las cosas no eran como creía y que el…en un principio intente olvidarlo a pesar de saber la verdad, pero luego no pude, más bien…no quise-confeso dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas Young Saeng.

-¿¡Y por qué no lo dijiste en ese momento!?-pregunto con desesperación líder, con un enorme dolor en su pecho y lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas que no dejaría caer-¿¡por qué esperaste hasta ahora, por que hacerme sufrir de esta manera alimentando mis esperanzas!?-con enojo y dolor le gritaba todo aquello a Young Saeng, que ya estaba llorando al darse cuenta lo cruel que fue con él.

-No lo sé, no lo sé-repetía Young Saeng, líder lo miraba impresionado de que tan poco considerado era la persona que tanto amaba, que tan poco se preocupaba por él la persona por la que más se preocupaba, cerro fuertemente los ojos por el dolor y una lagrima cayo sin permiso-yo no puedo decir que 'lo siento' porque mentiría, ya que no sé si me apena haber actuado como lo hice o no-líder ya no deseaba escuchar esas dolorosas palabras, esa dolorosa verdad-pero…sé que no quise en ningún momento dañarte de esta manera-líder abrió los ojos y entendió que ya todo había terminado, debía dejar ir y tratar de comenzó a olvidar.

-Aquí termina todo… ¿cierto?-Young Saeng asintió, dándole a entender que si-no te odio, no podría, duele todo esto, pero no te odio-dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero al hacerlo se choco con Jung Min.

-Debemos hablar-dijo serio Jung Min-Young Saeng, ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-pregunto y este asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Yo lamento todo lo ocurrido Jung Min, no me odies ni me pegues, pero no es cierto, yo no siento lo mismo que tu-dijo arrepentido líder de haber actuado como lo hizo.

-Al igual que tú con Young Saeng…yo tampoco podría odiarte-confeso Jung Min-no porque te amo, sino porque eres mi amigo, pero no te auguro que no te pegare-dijo con una mínima sonrisa-¿sabes? Asia frio anoche y yo igual te espere…y n hablar de el dolor de cabeza que hasta ahora tengo por tomar tanto anoche-dijo tocando levemente la cabeza, Hyun Joong lo miro confundido, sin entender.

-¿No estás enojado?- pregunto.

-Nunca dije eso, dije que no te odiaba y que si te pegare-explico-enojado si estoy, Young Saeng y Kyu Joong sufren mucho-líder bajo la mirada apenada, pero luego la levanto y mirándolo fijamente pregunto.

-Has dicho 'Young Saeng y Kyu Jong' ¿tu anoche no sufrías también?-pregunto.

-Anoche sucedió algo, que me hizo confundir en un principio, pero que luego me hizo ver un sentimiento que quise ocultar hasta de mi mismo a causa del dolor que provocaba, un sentimiento que quise olvidar, anoche ese sentimiento fue revelado ante mi nuevamente y sé que soy correspondido, que él tampoco me olvido y todo eso fue gracias a lo sucedido contigo-confeso Jung Min-por eso no estoy enojado contigo por lo que sucedió conmigo, sino por como sufren Young Saeng Y Kyu Jong ¿entiendes?-termino preguntando y líder asintió.

-Si y yo no quiero que sigan sufriendo, me hare a un lado-dijo bajando la irada-pero… ¿Por qué me quieres pegar?-pregunto curioso.

-Ya te dije…anoche hacia frio y tú me dejaste esperando-contesto Jung Min y líder retrocedió unos paso para alejarse de él posible golpe de Jung Min-pero tranquilo, ahora no lo hare, debo hablan con ese niño que de seguro por lo que escuche cuando entre aquí debe estar creyendo todo lo contrario-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu y Hyung Jun?-pregunto confundido líder.

-Me di cuenta de que aun lo amo, al parecer no era celos de él, eran celos de ti por estar cerca de él, yo tuve algo con él hace tiempo, pero las cosas terminaron mal y decidimos olvidar todo, para eso yo evitaba muchas veces mirarlo o tener demasiado contacto con él, pero nunca lo logre y esta mañana…-decía con una sonrisa Jung Min hasta que se dio cuenta que le estaba dando a líder información innecesaria-¿y qué te cuento esto a ti cuando ese niño está llorando allí?-dijo señalando la puerta, líder le sonrió.

-No lo sé, espero puedan arreglar las cosas-dijo con sinceridad.

-Si…espero tú puedas olvidar….y no te confíes, en cualquier momento te daré el golpe que te mereces-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Con una sonrisa melancólica y una mirada cargada de dolor se dejo caer en la cama, escucho los golpes que Jung Min daba a la puerta del baño llamando a Hyung Jun, lentamente cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar todo, de resignarse a tener que olvidar y dejar ir todo esos sentimientos. Estaba cansado, no durmió en toda la noche a causa del dolor, de sentimientos no deseados, de arrepentimiento, por todo lo que sucedió no durmió y ahora no solo sentía ese mismo dolor, sino que también un inmenso cansancio, así con ese dolor y resignándose a perder a su amor se fue quedando dormido, mientras fuera de la habitación aun se escuchaba los golpes de Jung Min hacia la puerta del baño.

-¡Hyung Jun, se que estas ahí!-gritaba Jung Min golpeando la puerta con su puño-¡sal, ya me estoy cansando de esto si no sales tirare la puerta!-amenazo.

-¿No sería mejor tan solo abrirla?-pregunto el maknae algo triste saliendo de la cocina, se veía desganado sin su habitual sonrisa y los ojos algo rojos.

-Pero…-dijo Jung Min sin palabras-¿Por qué no avisas que ya saliste?-pregunta Jung Min enojado.

-Porque no sabía que tú querías entrar, además ¿no se te ocurrió tratar de entrar?-pregunto caminando a su habitación.

-No quería entrar-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Entonces para que te pasas media hora golpeando la puerta?-pregunta el maknae algo enojado dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jung Min.

-Porque cuando pase hace un momento escuche tu llanto-explico Jung Min.

-Yo no estaba llorando-afirmo el maknae.

-¿A no?-pregunto Jung Min y el maknae asintió-bien entonces no tengo de que preocuparme-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Preocuparte?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Pensé que llorabas porque creías que no me acordaba lo que sucedió anoche-el maknae abrió enormemente los ojos de la sorpresa-quería hablar contigo de ello, pero veo que no es así-dijo caminando a la cocina.

-¿Tu recuerdas algo?-pregunto el maknae dando unos pasos hacia Jung Min, este se detuvo y giro.

-Recuerdo algo-dijo tocando su barbilla-pero no tiene importancia, dijiste que no era por ello-dijo dándose la vuelta y asiendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿Qué recuerdas?-pregunto ansioso-claro, no es por ello pero igual dime… ¿Qué recuerdas?-dijo esperanzado nuevamente con los ojos iluminados.

-Recuerdo, recuerdo-decía Jung Min jugando con la paciencia del menor-te recuerdo a ti, si a ti y a mi…recuerdo que caí sobre unas botellas…tu me empujaste y me tiraste hacia las botellas-decía Jung Min fingiendo enfado, la sonrisa del menor se borro.

-¿Qué?-pregunto-¿Qué yo te empuje?-pregunto enfadado por esa falsa acusación el menor.

-Te recuerdo a ti frente a mi luego de caer entre botellas-acuso señalándolo y señalándose.

-Eso fue porque tu solito te caíste, yo solo te ayude a levantarte y te lleve a tu habitación-explico el maknae.

-¿Y qué paso allí? ¿He?-pregunto Jung Min fingiendo enfado-¿tú me diste el golpe que tengo en mi brazo-pregunto señalando su brazo, Hyung Jun se puso notoriamente nervioso.

-He… ¿Qué paso? Pues… ¡no! Yo jamás te hice eso-afirmo tratando de no mostrarse nervioso, pero era tarde, Jung Min ya lo noto.

-Si es así entonces… ¿Por qué estas nerviosos?-pregunto con una risa de lado.

-No estoy nervioso-afirmo-lo único que sucedió fue que te deje ahí, pero temía que volvieras a tomar y por eso me quede contigo-mintió apenado, no era cierto que el recordaba.

-¿y porque me abrazabas cuando desperté?-pregunto Jung Min enfadado por su mentira.

-He…-decía nervioso-pensé que eras una chica…estaba soñando con Cho Sun…por eso te abrace-dijo calmando su nerviosismo, pero Jung Min enrojeció al escuchar aquello ¿era cierto? O tal vez ¿solo estaba mintiendo?

-¡Mientes!-afirmo-¿Quién es esa Cho Sun? No existe-dijo con tono enojado.

-Claro que existe-dijo pensando una mentira-es con quien me he estado encontrando todo este tiempo, por eso muchas veces no estoy de noche-dijo más calmado, seguro de que Jung Min creerá su mentira.

Jung Min no dijo nada, el se veía tan seguro de lo que decía, que por un instante creyó que era cierto y dentro suyo el dolor volvió a aparecer, pero luego recordó lo que él dijo en la noche que aun lo amaba, el beso que se dieron y lo que acordaron, entonces que importaba si era cierto, si esa chica existía, no importaba, Hyung Jun aun lo amaba y el no se dejarían vencer por una chica, era sexy carisma, el perfecto Park Jung Min, una chica ordinaria no le ganaría y sabia que Hyung Jun aun lo amaba, pero por la mentira haría sufrir a esa tortuga.

-Hasta en tus sueños eres pervertido-se burlo-trata de no serlo más conmigo, ya hasta me das asco-mintió Jung Min, pero al escuchar aquello al maknae se le juntaron lagrimas en los ojos, cosa que Jung Min no vio ya que el maknae mantenía la cabeza baja.

-Jamás lo seria, ni cerca te quiero, ¿crees que fue lindo para mi dormir junto a alguien borracho y despertar con olor a alcohol?-pregunto sin mirarlo-si sabía que serias así de desagradecido te hubiera dejado bebiendo y sufriendo, hubiera sido mejor dejarte ahí tirado y sufriendo por Hyun Joong-dijo señalando donde anoche encontró a Jung Min.

Jung Min a pesar de saber que era mentira ya no soportaba escuchar esas palabras que en parte lo herían.

-Ya no mientas-pidió con tono más suave, pero Hyung Jun no noto eso, estaba a la defensiva.

-¡No miento!-afirmo-hubiera sido mejor que te dejara ahí emborrachándote y sufriendo y para mi todo seguiría igual dentro-dijo tocándose el pecho mientras miraba fijo a Jung min, quien lo miro sorprendido, sabía que esto estaba saliendo mal, no fue buena idea bromear en ese momento, Hyung Jun parecía querer llorar y arrepentirse de lo sucedido anoche.

-No digas eso, eso no hubiera sido lo mejor-trato de arreglar las cosas Jung Min.

-Si lo hubieran sido… ¿quieres saber que paso realmente anoche?-pregunto enojado el maknae, Jung Min no contesto-lo que sucedió fue que…no tiene caso, ya lo has olvidado y yo hare lo mismo-dijo tomando una gran bocadeada de aire y soltándola para tranquilizarse, luego se dio la vuelta y trato de caminar para su habitación queriendo dar por terminada la conversación.

Pero Jung Min no dejaría las cosas así, no haría sufrir otra vez a Hyung Jun, menos ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el maknae aun seguían intactos en su interior. Tomo Hyun Jun de un brazo girándolo tirándolo contra la pared a un costado suyo, poniendo ambos brazos al costado de la cabeza del maknae apoyándose en la pared le dijo.

-¿Olvidaras que me besaste?, ¿qué prometiste volver a intentarlo?-sus bocas estaban muy cercas, el maknae podía sentir la respiración del mayor y este se aguantaba las ganas de besarlo solo por esperar una respuesta positiva.

Estaba sorprendido y en el fondo alegre, Jung Min recordaba lo sucedió acaso ¿en verdad quería intentarlo? Quería preguntar, responder, pero las sensaciones por la que estaba pasando u cuerpo al volver a tener a Jung Min tan cerca, no lo dejaban reaccionar, sus labios, su mirada, su cuerpo asiendo presión contra el de él, sin dejarle salida alguna, estaba bloqueado.

-¿Acaso todo era mentira?-pregunto Jung Min frunciendo su ceño algo enfadado porque el menor no contestaba-¡contesta!-exigió Jung Min en un grito.

Si-contesto en un susurro el menor, Jung Min lo miro con un rostro confundido-era mentira, solo quería que dejes de llorar, no lo soportaba-contesto secamente y bajo la mirada.

-Es mentira-dijo sin creerle Jung Min.

-No lo es, es la verdad, ahora ya déjame y si quieres por mi sigue sufriendo por Hyun Joong-dijo con dolor, no podría soportar estar cerca de Jung Min, estar junto a él si el aun amaba a otro.

-¡Que es mentira!-grito Jung Min-dijiste que volviéramos a intentarlo, que me ayudarías, que no soportabas verme sufrir…dijiste que me amabas aun-dijo en un susurro, la duda se instalo fuertemente en el.

-Es la verdad…ahora suéltame, debo ir a encontrarme con Cho Sun-dijo en un leve susurro sin mirar a Jung min.

-Es mentira-susurro sin fuerzas una vez más Jung Min.

-Es la verdad, por eso era mejor para mi que no recordaras, me sentí aliviado que al despertar no lo recordaras, por eso hubiera sido mejor sino te hubiera ayudado, engañe a Cho Sun y ahora debo decírselo, eso es lo que duele, debo contarle todo y no sé si ella me aceptara sabiéndolo-mintió con dolor el maknae tomando los brazos de Jung Min y bajándolos para tener una salida, este no lo negó, no tenía muchas fuerzas, estaba en shock, no comprendía ¿todo era mentira? No lo creía. Así el maknae se metió a su habitación dejando solo en el pasillo a Jung Min.

Continuara…


	6. sentimientos dolorosos

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 6

Sentimientos dolorosos.

Cuando Young Saeng dejo el apartamento se sentía terrible, no quiso hacer sufría nadie, menos a Hyun Joong que tanto respeto, cariño y admiración le tenía, pero sus sentimientos una vez mas lo llevaron a dañar a personas que quería, el aun no entendía nada del amor, siempre se confundía, se dejaba guiar por el primer pensamiento sin analizar nada, como había hecho hace un años cuando todo entre él y Kyu Joong termino, todo por no pensar, por no confiar, por no estar seguro de sí mismo y de que él en verdad lo amaba, creyó lo que vio y no escucho, ni quiso ver más.

Quería caminar y despejar un poco su mente que tan enredada estaba, camino por alrededor de diez minutos, hasta llegar a una pequeña plaza, allí sentado lo vio, con la vista fija en el cielo, su rostro demostraba tristeza y arrepentimiento, el estaba sufriendo y eso no lo soportaba, un nudo se hizo en su pecho, una vez más se repitió que todo era su culpa. Lentamente se acerco a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Todo termino-susurro Young Saeng mirando también al cielo.

-No es cierto-respondió el-nada termino-aseguro.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto mirándolo-ya he terminado con Hyun Joong-explico.

-Eso solo fue el comienzo de todo lo que seguirá Young Saeng, el comienzo de mucho sufrimiento-explico.

-No lo entiendo Kyu Jong-Kyu aun no lo había volteado a mirar, seguía con su mirada en el cielo, pensativo-se supone que ese era el problema, que eso nos impedía…-reprocho Young Saeng.

-Ya no hay solución, solo queda un montón de sufrimiento por soportar-dijo Kyu, aun sin mirarlo, calmado y sereno.

-Ahora podremos estar juntos-dijo tratando de explicarse Young Saeng.

-¿Y que el sufra de nuevo por nuestra culpa?-pregunto, Young Saeng lo miro atento, no había pensado en aquello-ya sufrió una vez, ¿quieres que vuelva a sufrir a un mas?-pregunto-si nosotros volvemos, el lo sabrá, sufrirá mucho mas, no podría hacerle eso…el te ama-explico su manera de ver las cosa Kyu.

-Seremos tres lo que sufrimos entonces-comento Young Saeng mirando al cielo nuevamente.

-Yo no podría soportar que el siga sufriendo-dijo Kyu volteándose para mirarlo.

-Ni yo creo que nos tocara sufrir por un largo tiempo…hasta lograr olvidar-dijo resignado y con dolor.

-No podemos culpar a otros, si los cuatro sufrimos es porque nosotros lo buscamos, los cuatro somos culpable del dolor el que hoy nos quejamos-dijo Kyu.

-¿Los cuatro?-pregunto Young Saeng, Kyu volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Hyung Jun no hizo nada malo, nunca busco el dolor que hoy siente, en cambio hizo lo que nosotros debimos, el se alejo y busco olvidar, aunque no pudo lo intento-explico.

-¿En verdad quiere a Jung Min?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No lo quiere, lo ama y a pesar de ser mucho tiempo de haber terminado, aun no lo olvida, Hyung Jun sufre por culpa de nosotros, el lo único que hizo es amar y luego tratar de olvidar, fue el único de nosotros que nunca hizo nada para dañar a otro buscando su beneficio, solo se alejo-contesto Kyu, quien sabia más que bien todo lo sucedido entre Jung Min Y Hyung Jun, fue él quien con palabras y trucos consoló a ambos por separado al momento en que terminaron, fue él quien quiso ayudarlos pero no pudo, fue él quien le saco una sonrisa cuando sus lagrimas no paraban.

-¿Cómo comenzó lo suyo?-pregunto Young Saeng curioso.

-No lo sé muy bien, pero sé que comenzó cuando lo nuestro termino, al tiempo en el que a Jung Min el manager le obligo a limpiar su habitación.

-Ahhhhh-dijo recordando-¿Cuándo se culpo él?-pregunto para confirmar.

-Si, en verdad le agradezco mucho aquello a Jung Min, me arrepiento mucho de haberla dejado entrar-dijo apenado.

-Tú no sabías que haría aquello-trato de consolarlo.

-Yo no la amaba, no me gustaba, ni siquiera me agradaba, solo estaba enojado contigo, solo estaba dolido, confundido-explico-Jung Min tenía razón, solo era una zorra barata y mal vestida-dijo algo enojado ante el recuerdo, Young Saeng sonrió.

-Ahora los cinco sufrimos-dijo melancólicamente-tienes razón, lo que vendrá será solo dolor que no sabremos cómo parar, que no podremos, Hyung Jun enamorado de Jung Min y este de Hyun Joong quien no me quiere olvidar y nosotros por ello no podemos estar juntos-analizo la situación.

-Si lo dices de esa manera suena como si nuestro líder es el culpable de todo…y no es así-dijo Kyu.

-Lo sé, el también sufre mucho y no quiso lastimar a nadie, dijo que se haría a un lado, pero al igual que tu pienso que no podríamos estar juntos, el sufriría mas-dijo Young Saeng, y luego el silencio reino.

Los cinco sufrían, Hyun Joong ahora se encontrar durmiendo, tratando de tener energías para lo que vendría, Hyun Jun llorando en su habitación por Jung Min quien creía que no lo amaba y Jung Min sentado en el pasillo dejando escapar lagrimas silenciosas, el dolor que quiso ocultar, que se guardo en el fondo de su ser que quiso negar y decir que no existía hasta creérselo, ahora estaba siendo liberado, el dolor estaba presente de nuevo, Young Saeng Y Kyu Joong se encontraban sentados en aquella plaza analizando todo, todo lo que sucedería, teniendo en cuanta l sentimiento de todos, y no solo los suyo, fijándose en el dolor de todos y dejando a un lado sus deseos de estar juntos, para no seguir asiendo sufrir a quien querían, para no provocar más dolor.

Pero… ¿Cómo comenzó todo ese dolor?, ¿Cómo comenzó toda la historia?

Continuara…


	7. El comienzo

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 7

El comienzo

Todo comenzó hace como un año tras, un día normal, una tarde como otra, en la que llegaban temprano al apartamento para descansar.

-Me duchare primero-aviso Jung Min entrando directamente al baño, estaba agotado.

-Mientras preparare algo para cenar-aviso Young Saeng entrando a la cocina.

-¡Te ayudo!-dijo alegre el maknae.

-¿Tu?, ¿ ayudarme?-pregunto confundido-si no sabes cocinar-el maknae lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Tengo más hambre que cansancio-dijo.

-Entonces no quieres ayudarlo-dijo Kyu y ambos lo miraron-lo que quieres es ir comiendo lo que el prepara.

-¿Puedo-pregunto con una sonrisa el maknae.

-Mejor ve a sentarte y espera-ordeno Young Saeng.

-Yo te ayudare-dijo Kyu siguiéndolo.

-Ven Hyung Jun-llamo el líder frente al televisor-juguemos videos juegos mientras esperamos, a mí tampoco me dejara ayudar-el maknae se acerco al líder y comenzaron a jugar.

Solo se escuchaban las risas de el mayor, el menor y de fondo la ducha, en la cocina no había palabra alguna, ambos cocinaban sin comentarios.

-Young Saeng-rompió el silencio Kyu-¿Qué sucedió al final con aquella chica que conociste?-pregunto tímido Kyu, debía saber.

-¿Con Han Na?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Sí, con ella, ¿están saliendo?-pregunto.

-No-contesto-solo salimos una vez-explico.

-Si ¿y por qué?-pregunto-si era bastante linda-dijo Kyu.

-Era linda pero…-decía Young Saeng, pero se detuvo.

-Pero ¿Qué?-pregunto Kyu-¿no era tu tipo?-pregunto.

-Si…-contestó-ella era muy superficial, quiero alguien con quien poder hablar, salir con alguien con quien me pueda divertir, reír y conversar…así como lo hacemos nosotros ahora…me gustaría salir contigo -inmediatamente luego de lo que dijo abrió los ojos enormemente, no debía decir aquello, era un secreto, un sentimiento que decidió dejar oculto cuando apenas nació, Kyu lo miraba sorprendido.

Young Saeng se puso nervioso, pero vio que en Kyu una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se formo.

-Ok-dijo sencilla y secamente Kyu-salgamos nosotros en una cita-dijo sin mirarlo y fingiendo estar concentrado en lo que hacía.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-A mí tampoco me va bien con ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido-explico-salgamos en una cita, haber si funciona-dijo Kyu limpiándose las manos.

-Bien-dijo sorprendido Young Saeng.

-¿Mañana a las ocho?-pregunto sin mirarlo, pero Young Saeng lo miraba fijo.

-Si-contesto.

-Bien, ahora me voy a la sala porque esos dos ya están peleando-dijo yéndose de la cocina y dejando solo Un príncipe muy confundido, pero que de pronto puso una enorme sonrisa y siguió con lo que hacía.

Kyu Jong entro a la sala y vio en el piso a el líder y el maknae peleando, aun con una sonrisa trato de pararlos.

-¡Que yo gane!-decía el maknae queriéndose sacar al líder de encima.

-¡Que has hecho trampa!-decía líder sosteniendo muy fuerte de los brazos a el menor-¡yo tendría que haber ganado!-se quejaba.

-¡Pero perdiste y te gane…ahora paga!-pedía el maknae empujándolo para sacárselo de encima, pero sin tener éxito.

-¡No te pagare, hiciste trampa!-Kyu se acerco para soparlos y vio que Jung Min salía del baño ya vestido y se paró a un lado de ellos y los miraba serio y negando con la cabeza-¡tu págame!-reclamaba líder.

-¡No, tu!-grito una vez más el maknae.

-¡Ya basta!-grito cansado Jung Min-ya, ya levántate y déjalo-dijo tomando a líder del brazo-es un niño, es obvio que va a hacer trampa-dijo ahora ayudando a levantar al menor.

-Jung Min, no hables que no sabes lo que sucedió-decía el menor molesto.

-Lo sé porque la semana pasada me hiciste lo mismo y termine perdiendo y pagándote-decía serio-ya dejen la pelea-ordeno.

-Pero él me debe dinero-se quejo líder.

-Tú me lo debes-dijo el menor.

-Vuelva a jugar otra vez-propuso Jung Min-y esta vez sin trampa-advirtió mirando a el maknae serio.

-Yo no hago trampa-se defendió este.

-Yo los vigilare-dijo Kyu.

-Ok... ¿Young Saeng está cocinando?-pregunto y Kyu asintió-lo iré a ayudar-dijo caminando a la cocina-luego de jugar bañasen-ordeno, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

-Ahí es donde hiciste trampa, Kyu Jong mira bien si la hace-dijo líder.

-No la hare-dijo el maknae concentrado.

-Si la haces automáticamente Hyun Joong gana-advirtió Kyu.

-Ok-contesto el maknae.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Jung Min a Young Saeng quien cocinaba alegremente.

-No creo, ya casi está listo-contesto él, Jung Min asintió acercándose para examinar lo que cocinaba-a diferencia de los demás yo si se cocinar-se defendió el príncipe cuando vio como Jung Min miraba la comida.

-Solo me aseguro-se defendió Jung Min.

-Mañana no tendrás porque asegurarte-le aviso Young Saeng.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mirándolo.

-Mañana apenas lleguemos saldré, harás tu la cena-Jung Min asintió.

-Ok-dijo Jung Min-ve a ducharte que yo termino con esto-ordeno.

-Eres desconfiado-dijo Young Saeng.

-No es desconfiado es mandón-dijo el maknae entrando a la cocina-desde que llegamos solo dio órdenes-estaba con una sonrisa-y ahora se está duchando Hyun Joong-aviso.

-¿Te gano?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No-contesto el-yo le gane y sin trampa, ya me pago y todo-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mostrando el dinero.

-¿Y Kyu Jong?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Este recostado en el sofá-respondió el menor.

-Dile que venga comer y también dile a Hyun Joong que se apure-dijo Young Saeng.

Así termino ese día para los cinco, luego de cenar terminaron de ducharse los que faltaban y luego a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue un caos, se levantaron, se cambiaron y sin ni siquiera desayunar salieron a cumplir con sus actividades.

Llegaron a eso de las siete de la tarde, cansados y el menor quejándose de su hambre.

-Me iré a duchar-aviso Kyu respirando profundo y tratando de obtener energías para esa noche.

-Deja que Young Saeng se duche primero, tiene que salir-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Salir?, ¿A dónde?-pregunto el líder mirándolo.

-he…-decía nervioso Young Saeng-con unos amigos-contesto.

-Ah-dijo líder dudoso.

-Por eso Kyu Jong, deja que él se duche primero o llegara tarde-decía Jung Min.

-No importa, aun tengo tiempo, que se dúchate tranquilo-dijo el príncipe.

-Mientras cocinaras…¿cierto?-pregunto el maknae.

-No-contesto Young Saeng asiendo que el menor ponga un puchero.

-Pero tengo hambre y si tu no cocinas quien lo hará?, ¿Kyu Jong tu cocinas cuando termines?-pregunto.

-Yo me ducho y salgo-contesto él.

-¿Sales tu también?-pregunto líder y Kyu asintió-¿A dónde?-pregunto.

-Con alguien-contesto secamente y caminando al baño tratando de que no le pregunten mas.

-Jung Min lo hará, así que no te preocupes Hyung Jun-contesto el caminando a su habitación Young Saeng.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae-¿Jung Min? No-dijo con un rostro de decepción.

-¡Si yo!-dijo Jung Min detrás de él-¿algún problema con ello?-pregunto ofendido por su reacción, el maknae se dio la vuelta y lo vio tras de el cruzado de brazos y mirándolo serio.

-Tu comida sabe fea-se quejo el maknae.

-¡Qué!-dijo enojado Jung Min-¿No que tenias hambre?-pregunto.

-Si tu cocina ya se me salió-dijo caminando rápidamente a su habitación para no ser atrapado por Jung Min.

-Maldito niño…ya verá-dijo caminado hacia la cocina.

-Niños-dijo resignado el líder luego de ver aquella escena-cuando lo admitirán-dijo entrando a su habitación.

-¿Cuándo admitirán qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Que se aman-dijo dejándose caer en la cama.

-Espero que pronto, sus peleas ya son insoportables-dijo saliendo de la habitación Young Saeng.

Termino de ducharse y aviso que se iba, inmediatamente se metió a ducho y Young Saeng y al igual que Kyu salió rápidamente de ahí, al bajar, fuera del edificio él lo estaba esperando… ¿Qué sucederá?

Continuara…


	8. problemas de comida

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 8

Problemas de comida

Luego de que Kyu se fuera Jung Min se meto inmediatamente a duchar y al salir se metió el maknae a escondidas de que Jung Min no lo viera y le pegara por lo anterior.

Mientras el maknae se duchaba y el líder esperaba recostado en el sofá su turno de usar el baño Jung Min comenzó a preparar la comida.

-Le demostrare que tan bien sale mi comida-decía concentrado Jung Min.

Quince minutos después el maknae salía de ducharse y olvidándose de Jung Min se recuesta en el sofá mientras el líder se duchaba ajeno todo lo que pudiera ocurrir con los dos más pequeños y traviesos.

Cuando Jung Min termino de preparar aquello que él llamaba comida puso una sonrisa, se veía bien y olía bien, de seguro también debería saber bien.

-De seguro esta rico-dijo con una sonrisa-¡Hyung Jun!-llamo en un grito al maknae para que pruebe su comida-ya veremos si se le va el hambre con esto-dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el maknae sin recordar lo anterior.

-Prueba esto-dijo Jung Min acercando una poco de comida a la boca del menor.

-¿Qué? No-dijo el menor esquivándolo-dije que no probare tu comida, ya se me fue el hambre-decía tratando de esquivarlo.

-Que la pruebes, veras que si sabe bien-decía Jung Min persiguiéndolo.

-Que no…tu comida n sabe bien-se quejaba el menor.

-Eso no es cierto, esta sabe muy bien-se defendía Jung Min.

-Lo mismo dijiste la semana pasada y termine vomitando todo de tan solo olerla-dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Esta si sabe bien, si me quedo igual a la receta-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Receta?-pregunto el maknae parando de su huida-tu nunca sigues una receta ¿Cuál receta?-pregunto.

-La que estaba aquí-dijo señalando su cabeza-me quedo idéntica hasta nombre tiene-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ves es uno de tus inventos raros…no lo comeré-dijo volviendo a huir, ahora para la sala.

-Hyung Jun pruébalo, te gustara…se llama 'Jung Min'-dijo alegre siguiéndolo a la sala.

-¿Qué?, ¿se llama como tú?-pregunto el menor-entonces es seguro que sabe mal-dijo riendo, a Jung Min no le gusto aquello y viendo su oportunidad, ya que el menor estaba riéndose desprevenido, lo empujo contra unos de los sofá y se sentó sobre él.

El menor asustado por la repentina acción trato de sacárselo de encima, pero Jung Min fue más rápido y sostuvo ambas manos del maknae con una mano y con la otra sostenía lo que quería que pruebe.

-Pruébalo-decía Jung Min acercando la comida a la boca del maknae.

-No, no quiero ya basta Jung Min-decía el maknae esquivando la comida.

-¿Tanto te cuesta probarla?-preguntaba molesto, aun mas porque el maknae se movía demasiado y eso no le provocaba nada inocente al cuerpo de el mayor-ya deja de moverte y pruébalo-exigió.

-Dije que no…suéltame-pedía aun moviéndose.

Hyun Joong salía de ducharse cuando se encontró con Jung Min sobre Hyung Jun, ambos discutiendo, el mayor intentado que el menor pruebe lo que cocino y este tratando de sacárselo de encima.

-No probare mas tus inventos, saben feos-decía Hyung Jun.

-Ya siempre dices lo mismo y terminas probándolos-decía Jung Min.

-Esta vez no, ya no molestes-decía empezando a enojarse el maknae, Jung Min noto aquello.

-¿Se puede sabe porque pelean ahora?-preguntaba el líder entrando a la sala.

-Hyun Joong ayúdame-pidió el maknae-Jung Min quiere que pruebe otro de sus horribles inventos-explico el maknae, Jung Min quedo por unos segundos en silencio mirando al maknae, eso en verdad dolió.

-Jung Min ya déjalo-decía líder, pero Jung Min no respondió, solo miraba al maknae, luego de unos momentos el hablo.

-¿Así que no la probaras?-pregunto serio.

-No, ya te dije que cocinas feo-respondió el menor.

-Bien, entonces pidan algo para comer-contesto secamente Jung Min bajándose de arriba del menor y volviendo a la cocina, sin decir ni una palabra más.

-Bien… ¿Qué pedimos?-pregunto el maknae poniéndose de pie y acercándose al líder al líder.

-¿No crees que se enojo por eso?-pregunto Hyun Joong al menor.

-No, ya ¿Qué pedimos?-volvió a preguntar mientras tomaba su celular.

Pero el maknae se equivocaba, Jung Min si se había enojado porque el maknae no quiso probar su comida y porque le dijo que sabía fea, ya que esta vez sabía bien.

Triste guardo lo que preparo y se fue a su habitación, cuando paso por la sala vio como Hyung Jun y Hyun Joong se decidían porque pedir, pero al no le intereso y se fue a dormir.

Ya estando solos cenando el líder y el maknae, todo era silencio, Jung Mi dormía.

-Ya Hyung Jun ¿Por qué no quisiste probar lo que Jung Min preparo? Si por más feo que huela tu siempre lo pruebas y más si tienes hambre-dijo el líder, tenía esa duda.

-No quería y ya-contesto el maknae.

-Vamos, siempre lo pruebas para que él no se sienta mal y nunca le dices tan seriamente que cocina mal-el líder al igual que los demás miembros sabían porque el maknae se sometía siempre a probar los inventos de Jung Min, y era para no verlo triste ya que cuando lo probaba Jung Min mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-Es que, la última vez que probé su comida estuve descompuesto todo el día siguiente y si la vuelvo a probar estaré igual, lo soportaría pero mañana tenernos que firmar y no quiero sentirme mal, no creo que se enojo por una vez que no lo pruebe-se explicaba el menor, pero el líder estallo en uno de sus ya típicos ataques de risas-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto confundido.

-De lo mucho que te importa el estado de ánimo de ese caballo, soportas estar descompuesto pero no verlo triste-se reía el líder-Hyung Jun lo tuyo es más serio de lo que creía, en serio ya confiésate-aconsejo el líder deteniendo su risa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ruborizándose el menor-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué debería confesar?-pregunto haciéndose el que no entendía.

-Tus sentimientos por Jung Min-decía líder.

-¿Qué? No días tonterías Hyun Joong-decía colorado el maknae-yo ya termine me iré a dormir-dijo corriendo a su habitación, mientras el líder volvía a estallar en risas por su comportamiento y negación.

Continuara…


	9. ¿Cual es la razon?

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 9

¿Cuál es la razón?

Como no habían tenido mucho tiempo para preparar algo, todo fue tan rápido e improvisado, decidieron ir a cenar, algo normal, nada lujoso, nada conocido. Ambos estaban feliz, aunque no lo demostraran tan abiertamente, en un principio fue algo raro haberse encontrado para salir a escondida de los demás miembros, no es como si fuera algo malo, solo que no sabían que podría pasar, si el otro sentía lo mismo o lo veía esa salida como de la misma manera, pero de alguna manera debía comenzar y pronto sabrían si ambos veían de la misma manera o no, si ambos se veían de la misma manera.

Estaban cenado tranquilos, la conversaciones eran nórmales de ellos, aun no sabían si demostrar el porqué de estar ahí, juntos y solo ellos dos.

En un momento las voces callaron, no sabían que mas decir, el nerviosismo de Young Saeng era notable, Kyu lo había notado, su pregunta era si ese nerviosismo era ¿Por qué estaba ahí por lo mismo que él? Sabía que Young Saeng no se animaría a decirlo primero si así era, decidió dar ese primer paso, que tan difícil era tanto para Young Saeng como para él, pero que si lo daba todo fluiría por si solo si ambos estaban por el mismo motivo, sino todo seria incomodo y hasta vergonzoso, pero se arriesgaría, sino no estaba ahí por lo mismo que el, amenos se sacaría la duda y si lo estaba sería feliz. Hace tiempo ya se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de Young Saeng, pero como admitirlo o decírselo cuando lo veía repetirá veces encontrarse con chicas de grupos femenino, cuando cada vez que reunía una mínima voluntad él decía tener una cita y cuando ya se le iban él decía que le fue mal, pero esta vez fue diferente, se animo, junto toda la valentía y se animo decirle que salgan, entonces no se echaría para aras ahora.

-Young Saeng, yo…yo no sé si ambos estamos aquí por la misma razón-comenzó diciendo Kyu-pero no quiero confundirme sino es así, yo estoy aquí por ti…lo sabes ¿cierto?-pregunto.

-Dijimos que…que intentemos salir nosotros para...-Young Saeng para de pronto, no sabía realmente para que Kyu propuso salir, sabia sus intenciones, comenzar algo con esa persona de la cual se enamoro y quiso olvidar creyendo que no era lo correcto, pero que no pudo sacarlo un minuto de su mente, ahora que él se lo proponía, su corazón estaba feliz, creía que lo que sentía era más que correcto, pero la duda ahora comenzaba de nuevo, de si solo lo dijo por decir o si esperaba lo mismo que el al proponer esa salida.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber… ¿para qué estamos aquí?-pregunto Kyu.

-Yo…yo no lo sé realmente-contesto Young Saeng, Kyu bajo la mirada algo decepcionado.

-Yo si se para que estoy aquí-dijo volviéndolo a mirar… ¿enserio tu no lo sabes?-volvió a preguntar.

Young Saeng lo pensó unos segundos, como le decía el porqué de estar ahí para él.

-u dijiste que estabas aquí por mi…yo también estoy aquí por ti, pero no sé si mis razones para estar aquí son correctas-confeso Young Saeng.

-¿Cuáles son tus razones?-pregunto Kyu, Young Saeng no parecía querer contestar, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, eso hizo que en Kyu una sonrisa surgiera-yo estoy aquí para comenzar algo-se animo a decir, pero de parte de Young Saeng no recibió mas que silencio y mas rubor-nunca creí que fueras tan tímido, al verte salir con tantas chicas creí…-decía Kyu pero fue interrumpido.

-Es diferente-dijo repentinamente Young Saeng-es diferente el salir con alguien que no te interesa a alguien con quien te interesa hasta el mas mínimo comentario que diga…es diferente de esa manera contigo…a mi si me interesa-confeso a un atento Kyu que lo miraba con los ojos alegres y una sonrisa de alivio y alegría, ambos estaban ahí por la misma razón.

-Young Saeng…yo no sé que podrían decir los demás de esto, nos e si se enojarían o no…pero yo en verdad quiero comenzar algo contigo, algo en verdad-confeso Kyu.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que dirán-dijo Young Saeng-pero no creo que se nieguen o enojen, espero que no ya que yo….también quiero comenzar algo contigo-levanto su mirada y le dio una enorme sonrisa de alegría a Kyu.

Ambos estaban felices, estaban juntos ahora ¿podría en verdad haber sido todo tan fácil para ellos? Preferían pensar que si, ya que se amaban. Por esa noche todo estaba bien.

Al terminar de cenar decidieron volver al apartamento, ambos estaban cansados del día agotador que habían tenido, pero felices de cómo termino, felices de comenzar mañana sabiendo que estaban juntos, no sabían cómo se lo dirían a los demás y eso ponía algo nervioso a Young Saeng.

-Tranquilo-le dijo Kyu antes de ingresar al apartamento.

-Mañana le diremos, no sé como lo haremos-decía algo nervioso.

-Lo haremos juntos, veras que sale todo bien, ellos lo aceptaran…nada malo pasara-dijo acercándose y abrazándolo de una manera muy cariñoso, con ese abrazo trataba de trasmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad, algo que funciono ya que a Young Saeng unos minutos después pareció estar más calmado.

Young Saeng ya al estar tranquilo se separo de Kyu, levanto una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de este y para sorpresa de Kyu sin previo aviso lo beso.

Young Saeng necesitaba aquello, ese beso, para tener completa la tranquilidad dentro suyo, para confirmar que mañana al despertar ello si estarían juntos, ese beso para él era una demostración de cuanto espero aquello, cuanto lo amaba y que ahora estarían juntos sin importar que.

Kyu no se negó a aquel beso, tanto lo espero, tanto lo desea, acercarse a Young Saeng le era difícil sin tener el deseo de besarlo, ahora su deseo se cumplía y lo estaba besando, en si Young Saeng lo estaba besando a él, aun mas felicidad sentía, el no se hubiera atrevido a besarlo esa noche. Sentir los cálidos labios de Young Saeng junto a los suyos, no pudo hacer más que corresponder sin importarle nada más. Segundos después cuando se separaron pudo notar el rubor en las mejillas de Young Saeng, esos cachetes que tanto amaba verlos teñidos de rosa a causa solo suya, era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado, era demasiada felicidad dentro suyo, y toda esa felicidad solo Young Saeng la producía.

Entraron sin decir ni una palabra más, no había mucho más que decir, sus rostros sonrientes decían todos, ahora debían descansar mañana comenzar otro día. Como era sabido ya todos estaban durmiendo en el apartamento, asique nadie noto el momento en el que llegaban, o eso al menos creían ellos.

Continuara…


	10. Enojado

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 10

Enojado

Todo el apartamento estaba en silencio, era temprano y ese día sus actividades comenzaban un poco más tarde. El silencio fue roto cuando se escucho una puerta abrirse.

-Aun nadie se levanto-susurro frotándose los ojos mirando para comprobar que nadie había despertado.

Unos minutos después ya despierto del todo estaba en la cocina, buscando que preparar para desayunar, cuando se encontró con un recipiente que contenía comida, lo abrió y probo, no sabía nada mal, supuso que era lo que Jung Min preparo anoche para cenar, no tenía muchas ganas de preparar el desayuno, ni tampoco había mucho que con que preparar, por lo que decidió que tanto él como los demás miembros desayunarían eso, que no sabía cómo se llamaba, pero sabia rico.

Fue a despertar al maknae a si este despertaba a los demás mientras el preparaba las cosas.

-Hyung Jun…despierta-lo movía, pero el pequeño no quería despertar.

-Déjame dormir-pedía.

-No…despierta-volvía a decir ahora destapándolo.

-No…Kyu Jong déjame dormir un poco mas-pedía queriendo taparse de nuevo el menor.

-No, ya levántate a desayunar-dijo Kyu.

-¿Ha preparado el desayuno?-pregunto el menor sentándose en la cama.

-Algo así-contesto kyu y el menor sonrió-pero no comerás si no despiertas a los demás-dijo Kyu y el menor hizo un puchero.

-Solo despertare a Hyun Joong y Young Saeng-dijo levantándose.

-No…despertaras a Jung Min también-dijo Kyu saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre yo debo despertar a ese caballo?-se quejaba el menor.

-¿Aun te lo preguntas?-decía Kyu riendo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-Lo despertare ultimo-dijo el menor mientras entraba a la habitación de los dos más grandes.

Le costó unos cuantos minutos despertar a Hyun Joong y Young Saeng. Luego de ya despertarlo y que estos se levantaras debía ir a despertar a Jung Min.

Ahí estaba, frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jung Min.

-Espero que al menos no esté de muy mal humor-dijo el maknae antes de entrar.

Al entrar lo vio dormir tranquilamente, con su antifaz y se veía que también con sus tapones, sus labios entre abierto, unas inmensas ganas de besarlo lo recorrió, pero se contuvo, Jung Min le pegaría feo si se despierta justo cuando lo besa y no solo eso, no le volvería a hablar de seguro.

Miro a su alrededor, buscaba algo con que moverlo a una distancia en la que Jung Min no pudiera pegarle, solo vio ropas esparcidas por todos lados. No s ele ocurrió nada más que usar esas ropas para despertarlo, comenzó a recoger algunas para aventárselas.

-¡Jung Min!-lo llamo aventándole una de las ropas, este solo se movió un poco al sentir caerle algo-¡Jung Min despierta!-volvió a decir el maknae aventándole otra ahora en la cabeza, Jung Min saco una mano queriendo a trapa a alguien, pero el maknae se encontraba a unos cuantos paso de el-¡Jung Min ya despierta!-volvió a llamar y el mayor al no encontrar nada comenzó a dar patadas.

-¡Ya déjame dormir y vete!-grito Jung Min.

-¡No! Despierta… ¡vamos!-dijo tirando otra ropa.

-¡Ya!-grito Jung Min sentándose en la cama y sacándose los tapones y antifaz-¡ya desperté! ¿Contento?-pregunto enojado-de pronto vio las ropas que Hyung Jun le había aventado para despertar y este a unos metros con otras tantas-¿ahora hasta te da asco tocarme que me avientas cosas para despertarme?-pregunto notoriamente enojado, el maknae se iba a explicar, pero el mayor no lo dejo-¡mejor vete ahora de mi habitación!-volvió a gritar.

-Si que estas de malhumor-susurro Hyung Jun.

-Y claro…con un niño tan molesto como tu ¿Cómo no me pondría de malhumor?-dijo Jung Min levantándose, el menor lo miro dolido, eso había dolido-ya suelta mi ropa y vete-dijo sacándole las ropas y empujándolo a la salida.

Se había quedado quieto y en silencio fuera de la habitación de Jung Min, sus palabras le dolieron, el lo dijo en un tono diferente al que usaba normalmente cuando peleaban.

-Hyung Jun ¿Ya has despertado a Jung Min?-pregunto Kyu.

-He…he…si, si-contesto Hyung Jun.

-Bien, entonces vamos a desayunar-dijo Kyu y el maknae lo siguió a la cocina, aun triste.

-¿Cómo se llama esto?, ¿Qué es?-pregunto Young Saeng viendo lo que se suponía era su desayuno.

-No parece ser desayuno-comento líder.

-No, no es un 'desayuno'-dijo Kyu-pero es lo único que ahí, as que coman o tendrán hambre-advirtió.

-No es desayuno…pero sabe muy rico Kyu Jong-dijo el maknae comiendo felizmente ese 'desayuno'.

-Si sabe rico-dijo Young Saeng mientras líder también asentía.

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el menor con la boca llena.

-No lo sé-contesto Kyu.

-¿Tu lo cocinas y no sabes?-pregunto el líder.

-Yo no lo cocina-contesto Kyu-l encontré ya preparado-explico.

-Se llama 'Jung Min'-decía una voz entrando a la cocina.

-¿Esto es lo que cocinaste anoche?-pregunto el líder.

-Si-contesto secamente y sentándose cio como el maknae lo miraba sorprendido y luego miraba la comida y volviéndolo a mirar a él-¿acaso ya te vinieron las ganas de vomitar por mi horrible comida?-pregunto Jung Min con notorio enfado en su voz.

-Yo…te salió rica este vez-solo contesto.

-Te dije que sabía bien-dijo Jung Min levantándose y yéndose.

-¿No desayunaras?-pregunto Kyu.

-No tengo hambre, me iré a preparar-dijo saliendo de la cocina.

-¿No que no se enojaría?-pregunto el líder al maknae que también había dejado de comer.

-Ese caballo está loco-dijo el maknae serio.

-Esta enojado Hyung Jun, está enojado-le decía líder.

-Está loco, apenas lo desperté ya me empezó a gritar-decía el menor.

-Y si anoche se enojo ¿no es normal que despierte enojado?-pregunto líder.

El menor lo pensó unos segundos y luego se levanto molesto y salió de la cocina, el líder al ver la acción tan infantil de este comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Que niño-dijo parando su risa.

-¿Ellos están peleados?-pregunto Kyu.

-Jung Min está enojado con Hyung Jun porque le dijo que su comida sabia mal…ya se le pasara-explico-terminen rápido y prepárense que en un rato nos vienen a buscar-informo el líder saliendo de la cocina.

-Creo que debemos esperar un poco para decírselos-dijo Young Saeng.

-Sí, esperemos a un día que tengamos libre-dio Kyu.

-De acuerdo-acepto Young Saeng.

Los cinco ya estaban alistados para irse, solo faltaba que los pasaran a recoger.

-Jung Min ¿estás seguro que no comerás nada antes de irnos?-pregunto el líder.

-Si…dije que no tengo hambre-contesto secamente Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun….¡por que no le hablar y le dices algo?-pregunto Kyu a el menor al ver el enojo de Jung Min.

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?-pregunto este.

-No los sé, algo, dile de nuevo que su comida sabía bien-propuso.

-Si le dice eso Jung Min no durada en pegarle-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kyu.

-Creerá que solo se lo dice para que se le pase el enojo-explico.

-¿Entonces qué hago?-pregunto el maknae-no creí que se enojaría por eso-explico.

-Creo que Jung Min se enojo de verdad esta vez contigo-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Qué hare?-decía preocupado y a la vez triste el maknae, mientras el líder viendo lo solo reía.

-El manager esta abajo esperándonos, vamos-aviso líder parando su risa y dando comienzo así a un día más.

Continuara…


	11. Disculpas, abrazos, caricias, besos

"Sufriendo por amor"

Contiene lemmon.

Capitulo 11

Disculpas, abrazos, caricias, besos.

El día había terminado para ellos, habían llegado una vez más cansados al apartamento.

-A pasado todo el día ignorándome-susurro el maknae mirando a Jung Min quien hablaba con Young Saeng.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntaba Kyu a líder.

-De nada-dijo este mirando a el maknae como pensaba y susurraba cosas-de nada…me iré a duchar primero-aviso-al menos dile que cocine esa cosa que cocino anoche otra vez-le susurro al maknae antes de meterse al baño.

-¿Qué cocine otra vez eso?-se volvió a susurrar y bajo la mirada pensativo, cuando la levanto ya nadie estaba en la sala, solo se escuchaba la ducha y luego una puerta abriéndose de donde salía Jung Min.

Jung Min miro a su alrededor y noto que solo estaba el maknae, haciendo como si no lo viera se giro y estaba por volver a entrar a su habitación pero el maknae se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad para arreglarlas cosas.

-¡Jung Min!-lo llamo corriendo a él-espera-dijo alegre, este fingió no escucharlo y siguió-¡ya Jung Min, lo siento, no quería decir eso de tu comida!-grito el maknae como recurso final haciendo que el mayor parada, pero no lo mirada.

-Pero lo dijiste-dijo Jung Min en tono serio aun sin mirarlo.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunto el maknae.

Jung Min no contesto, el tampoco quería seguir enojado con ese niño, el día sin molestarlo a él y solo ignorándolo se le hizo más largo y muy aburrido.

-Puede sonar raro, o será de masoquista, pero hoy hasta…hasta extrañe tus golpes-confeso el maknae, lo que hizo que Jung Min sonriera, pero esto no lo vio el maknae-enserio lo siento…¿me perdonas?-volvió a preguntar, Jung Min aun no lo miraba, pero con una sonrisa asintió, inmediatamente luego de asentir con la cabeza sintió unos brazos sujetándolo fuertemente de atrás-gracias…prometo no decir eso nunca más de tu comida, por más fea que salga-dijo con una gran sonrisa el maknae, pero Jung Min estaba lejos de tener una sonrisa, estaba totalmente sorprendido de esa acción, sintió como el maknae lo sujetaba más fuerte y entonces salió del shock, ahora si sonriendo.

-Bueno ya, ya-dijo Jung Min-ya suéltame, ya te perdone-tener al maknae pegado a su cuerpo no le hacía nada bien a Jung Min, tomo las manos del maknae para así soltarse, pero al tocarlas sintió la suavidad de ellas y inconscientemente las sujeto.

-He…Jung Min…si quieres que te suelte…bueno tu suéltame primero-dijo el maknae tras Jung Min.

-He…oh, si-dijo Jung Min soltando las manos del menor.

-¿Y aun así no lo admiten?-pregunto el líder parado a unos metros de ellos, ambos lo miraron, se miraron y desviaron la mirada, líder solo rio y se metió a su habitación.

-Me iré a duchar-dijo el maknae metiéndose al baño.

Jung Min se quedo allí en el medio de la sala solo, pensó por unos segundos lo que recién había sucedido y sonrió.

-Que niño-susurro sonriendo y caminando al a cocina.

-¿Volverás a cocinar?-pregunto líder ingresando a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Si… ¿no que les gusto lo de ayer?-pregunto.

-Sí, pero no creo que cocines por eso-dijo líder.

-¿Y entonces por qué?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Para ver si cierto maknae lo prueba o no-comento sonriendo, le gustaba poner incómodos a esos dos.

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué tiene si él lo prueba o no?-dijo Jung Min algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo, el lo probará no importa que tan mal salga-sigo diciendo el líder.

-Sabrá bien y no importa si lo prueba o no-decía Jung Min.

-Entonces cocinaras solo porque si no para que él lo pruebe ¿cierto?-pregunto el líder.

-Cierto-contesto más tranquilo Jung Min.

-Bien-contesto el líder poniéndose de pie.

-Bien ¿Qué?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¡Hyung Jun apúrate a ducharte!-grito líder-saldré a cenar y beber con Hyung Jun-dijo líder saliendo del a cocina.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto en un grito Jung Min.

-¡Que sucede?-pregunto el maknae al líder saliendo del baño con solo una toalla.

-Cámbiate, saldremos-dijo el mayor.

-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?-pregunto.

-A beber, apúrate-contesto.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto el menor.

-Tú y Yo-contesto el mayor-ya apúrate, se hace tarde-reto, el menor se fue cambiar y el mayor con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y miro a Jung Min quien estaba serlo mirándolo-¿Qué?-pregunto-¿no que no cocinabas por él?-dijo riéndose.

-Claro que no, váyanse, cocinare para Young Saeng Y Kyu Jong-dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Así Hyun Joong Y Hyung Jun se fueron a beber y dejaron solos a Young Saeng, Kyu Jong y Jung Min.

-Se fueron a beber-dijo Kyu volviendo a entrar en la habitación.

-¿Los tres?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Supongo que si…no creo que Jung Min haya dejado a Hyung Jun solo con Hyun Joong Borracho… ¿no lo crees?-pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Cierto-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Estabas escribiendo una nueva canción?-pregunto Kyu al ver un cuaderno y una lapicera a un lado de la cama donde estaba sentado Young Saeng.

-No, solo frases que me vinieron-contesto mientras que Kyu se recostaba en la cama.

-¿Falta de inspiración?-pregunto Kyu.

-Tal vez…creo que estoy bloqueado-comento-¿me ayudas?-pregunto mirando a Kyu a su lado recostado que también lo miraba con una sonrisa, entendiendo a que se refería.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-No lo sé-dijo acercándose a Kyu-tal vez así-dijo para luego unir sus bocas en un suave beso, Kyu correspondió, pero ese beso era demasiado lento para él y lo profundizó introduciendo su lengua, Young Saeng no se lo negó, se recostó sobre Kyu y respondió a ese beso que Kyu pedía.

Pero no se animaba a ir mas allá, el deseo lo tenía, pero aun no se atrevía. En cambio, Kyu si se atrevía, tenía el deseo hace tiempo y no podía contenerse, sentirlo sobre él, besándolo de esa manera, no quiso contener sus manos cuando estas comenzaron a subir y tocar el cuerpo de Young Saeng. Al sentir aquello Young Saeng tomo más confianza y trato de mover sus manos, subiéndolas al cuello de Kyu y comenzar a acariciarlo, bajando por sus hombros y llegando a su cadera.

Sintió las manos de Kyu sobre su piel, este no se detuvo al sentirlo temblar sobre él, las introdujo aun mas dentro de su remera, Young Saeng lo imito subiendo sus manos de las cadera de Kyu por el pecho por debajo de la remera de este.

Al sentir sus manos su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte ¿podría ser cierto? Aun no lo creía, estaba con Young Saeng, quien lo estaba acariciando, besando, quien le permite también acariciarlo, besarlo, de quien podía sentir como temblaba sobre él a cada caricia suya. No se contuvo, bajo sus manos nuevamente y le retiro la remera, inmediatamente después Young Saeng hizo lo mismo, abandonado su boca y besando su cuello.

Kyu comenzó a acariciar todo el pecho e Young Saeng escuchando los suspiros de este contra su cuello.

Giro y se puso ahora sobre él, Young Saeng no se negó, respiraba agitado a causa de la excitación que comenzaba a subir provocada por las caricias de Kyu. Se detuvo un momento y lo miro fijo, allí bajo el con los ojos cerrados y respirando agilado, sonrió, sus mejillas estaban coloradas, acaricio su rostro y lo vio abrir los ojos.

-No me detendré si decides seguir-advirtió Kyu, Vio como el rostro de Young Saeng se ponía mas rojo.

-Yo no quiero para-confeso Young Saeng.

Solo eso basto para que Kyu lo besara con toda la pasión que estaba dentro de él.

Las manos de Young Saeng comenzaron a ser más sueltas y con suaves caricias iba recorriendo la espalda de Kyu.

Kyu paso de la boca de Young Saeng a su cuello, mientras sus manos bajaban del pecho a las caderas, pero Young Saeng fue más rápido esta vez y comenzó el a desvestir aquella parte de Kyu, este lo ayudo quedando solo en bóxer y Young Saeng estando nuevamente sobre él comenzó a acariciar las piernas de Kyu subiendo hacia su miembro y comenzándolo a acariciar sobre el bóxer lo que provoco un gemido de parte de Kyu.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto sensualmente Young Saeng besando el cuello de Kyu.

-Si-contesto Kyu para luego soltar un suspiro y tras el otro gemido.

Lentamente, aun besando, mordiendo y succionando a la vez el cuello de Kyu, metió su mano dentro del bóxer comenzándolo a masajear lentamente el duro miembro provocando más gemidos de parte de Kyu.

Al escuchar todos aquello gemidos de parte de Kyu, el miembro de Young Saeng dolía, aun llevaba puesto los jeans y ya no lo soportaba, dejando por un momento el miembro de Kyu comenzó a zacearse los jeans, Kyu al verlo lo ayudo y también le quito el bóxer dejándolo sin nada.

Young Saeng se recostó nuevamente sobre Kyu luego de quitarle el bóxer a él también.

Mientras todo esto ocurrió en la habitación de Kyu, Jung Min estaba en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena, aun enojado porque Hyun Joong se había llevado a el maknae y el no pudo quejarse ni ir con ellos o líder tendría aun más razones para molestarlo con sus insinuaciones, Jung Min estaba empezando a sospechar que líder sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia el menor, pero luego se dijo que no sería posible, el lo ocultaba muy bien golpeando al menor, gritándole y solo molestándolo…¿cierto? nadie sospecharía.

Ya habiendo terminado de preparar la cena se dirigió al cuarto de Kyu para llamarlo, golpeo dos veces, pero nada, decidió abrir un poco y despacio la puerta, por si está durmiendo.

-…-al ver aquello se quedo mudo, no dijo nada, solo salió de allí sin hacer ruido, sin decir nada, pero corriendo a su habitación, cosa que no ayudo ya que de pronto empezó a oír gemidos cada vez más fuertes, la habitación e Kyu estaba junto a la de él y las paredes no parecen ser muy gruesas, tapo sus oídos fuertemente-yo muriendo de celos por Hyung Jun que se fue con Hyun Joong y ellos disfrutando de su amor-decía Jung Min saliendo de la habitación camino a la cocina donde esperaba no oír mas-¿no fue suficiente ayer viendo los llegar tan enamorados?-se pregunto cenando solo en la cina-como me gustaría tener esa relación con ese niño, pero no el solo critica mi comida y se va con Hyun Joong a beber…de seguro Hyun Joong le presento alguna de las amigas de sus amigos como la ultima vez…y lo peor es que no estoy yo para de alguna manera evitar que se le acerquen-dijo algo histérico y comiendo más rápido-y encima eso salió horrible-dijo refiriéndose a la comida y bebiendo mucha agua.

En la habitación se momentos antes de que Jung Min los viera y mientras este se quejaba luego…

Lo volvió a besar luego de recostarse sobre él y comenzó a acariciarlo guiando una mano a la entrada de Kyu, se sentía como el corazón de este latía a cada segundo más fuerte.

-No tengas miedo-le dijo cariñosamente Young Saeng.

-Dije que no pararía y no lo hare...te amo demasiado como para parar esto, te necesito demasiado como para perderte-confeso kyu.

-Son las palabras que siempre desee escucharte decir, enamorarme de ti, amarte tanto como ahora son los sentimientos más puro que tuve en mi vida, te amo-dijo Young Saeng para luego besarlo e introducir lentamente un dedo dentro de Kyu para prepararlo.

Hubo un fuerte gemido provenir de Kyu pronto mas cuando Young Saeng repitió el acto con otro dedo mas, luego de unos segundo retiro sus dedos y besándolo una vez más con amor y pasión mescladas comenzó a entrar lentamente en Kyu, un fuerte gemido de placer dejo escapar al sentir su miembro dentro de la persona que amaba, al sentirlo tan estrecho y placentero, pero sabia por el quejido de Kyu que el aun no sentía lo mismo y se mantuvo quieto por un momento.

-Lo siento amor-dijo Young Saeng.

-Está bien, ya paso, comienza-pidió Kyu.

Así Young Saeng comenzó con las embestidas, gemido tras gemido llenos de placer inundaban la habitación de Kyu, para ellos no era solo placer, era demostrarse cuanto se amaban y necesitaban, cuanto desearon sentirse así, demostrarse aquel amor, eso era esta primera vez y las que seguirían.

Continuara…


	12. Celos

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 12

Celos

Era ya de madrugada cuando Hyun Joong se dio cuenta de que por fin el maknae, luego de horas, había dejado de beber, lo movió y llamo para despertarlo.

-Hyung Jun…-lo llamo pero no hubo respuesta, el solo quería poner celoso a Jung Min, no esperaba que Hyung Jun se emborrachada tanto, aun mas que borracho soltara todo el dolor que sentía a causa del amor que sentía por Jung Min y se obligaba a sí mismo a guardar.

-Yo ya lo dije…tu estas mal…espero que pronto se confiesen-dijo cargando al menor y saliendo de aquel bar, por más que a él le guste beber, esta vez no lo hizo, ya que cuando vio que el menor bebía demasiado rápido y hablaba sin parar con dolor en sus palabras, decidió parar o ninguno llegaría sano al apartamento, en si no llegarían.

Llego al apartamento, con dificultad por cargar al menor, ahora en su espalda, abrió la puerta, vio todo a oscuras y en silencio. Se dirigió a la habitación del menor para recostarlo, el menor en este momento compartía la habitación con Kyu.

Cuando abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, unas lagrimas cayeron, estaba en shock y dolido.

-Ya no me pegues-susurro el menor dormido sobre la espalda del mayor, lo que lo hizo salir del shock y lentamente volver a cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a su habitación, recostando al menor en la cama de Young Saeng.

De sus ojos aun salían lagrimas, nunca imagino que ellos sintieran algo así entre ellos, nunca imagino que estarían juntos y mucho menos que su relación llegara a tanto. El ya no se lo negaba así mismo, estaba enamorado de Young Saeng, no se lo negaba y en muchas ocasiones pensó en decírselo, pero nunca se animo del todo, ahora agradecía no haberlo hecho, el lo hubiera rechazado. No podía seguir llorando, el menor era de sueño ligero aunque este borracho y no quería que lo viera así, salió de la habitación y se metió al baño, allí mientras se duchaba comenzó a llorar nuevamente, luego de que sus lagrimas calmaras, no el dolor, se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación y comprobando de que el maknae aun seguía durmiendo se recostó en su cama también a descansar, en unas horas debía fingir que nada ocurrió, pero en su pecho mantendría aquel dolor, al menos esperaba que Kyu lo haga feliz.

A la mañana siguiente el menor se despertó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrándose, alguien había salido de la habitación, supuso que fue Kyu, pero al abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama se dio cuenta de que esa no era su cama y aun pero, esa no era su habitación, llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, dolía, entonces recordó que él había ido a beber con Hyun Joong, pero no recordaba mas, no era de los que solía recordar, al contrario, siempre que bebía olvidaba todo lo sucedido mientras estaba borracho, solo esperaba no haber dicho o hecho algo que no debía.

-Buen día-saludo líder entrando a la cocina donde estaban los otros tres miembros, solo dos de ellos lo saludaron de la misma manera y el solo pudo fingir una sonrisa, con mucho dolor escondido, el otro solo lo miraba seriamente, sabia el porqué de esa fuerte mirada sobre él.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto Kyu al verlo revisar unos cajones.

-Algo que sirva para la resaca-contesto líder.

-No creo que haya ahí…Jung Min tú debes tener algo que sirva… ¿cierto?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Si te gusto emborracharte ahora aguántate el dolor-dijo seriamente Jung Min mirando a líder.

-No es para mí, es para Hyung Jun cuando despierte-explico líder.

-Hyung Jun… ¿dónde está el ahora?-pregunto Kyu.

-Durmiendo en mi habitación-contesto y sintió como la mirada de Jung Min nuevamente se posaba sobre él, una mirada de 'te quiero matar'.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche?-pregunto seriamente Jung Min, luego de ver a Kyu y Young Saeng, ya su mente podía imaginar cosas peores , iguales o parecidas con Hyun Joong y su niño, porque era así, aunque no lo admitiera y el no lo supiera, Hyung Jun era suyo.

-¿En verdad quieres saber?-pregunto líder, Jung Min hizo un gesto de enojo e iba a contestar, pero se detuvo al ver entrar al maknae con una expresión de dolor y sosteniendo su cabeza.

-Buen día-saludo sentándose aun sosteniéndose la cabeza.

-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto líder y el maknae asintió-lo siento, no hay nada-dijo líder, para luego ver salir a Jung Min rápidamente de la cocina.

-¿Y ahora que le sucede?-pregunto el maknae al verlo salir enojado.

-Celos-contesto el líder.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae.

-Nada…pero si lo supieras te pondrías feliz y no a llorar como anoche-contesto mientras desayunaba tranquilamente, ese día por más gracioso que sean las reacciones de ese niño y Jung Min, no podía sonreír sinceramente y le costaba demasiado fingirlas, agradecía que ese día solo tuvieran ensayos y nada de presentaciones o entrevistas.

-¿Llorar como anoche?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Qué sucedió, que dije?-pregunto alarmado el maknae.

-Ten-dijo Jung Min extendiéndole una pastilla.

-¿He?-pregunto el maknae viéndolo.

-Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor-explico serio.

-Oh…gracias-dijo el maknae para luego tomar la pastilla.

-Bien, ya lo tomaste, deberías sentirte mejor ¿cierto?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Jung Min, recién la tomo, aun le debe dolor-contesto Kyu.

-En la caja decía que el dolor se pasa de inmediato, así que ya tuvo que haber pasado-dijo fríamente Jung Min.

-La verdad es que aun no pasa-explico el maknae.

-Si en la caja decía que pasaba rápido ya paso-contesto Jung Min mirándolo fijamente-¿cierto?-pregunto y el menor temeroso y aun con el dolor asintió-entonces si ya estas mejor…come-ordeno poniendo un plato frente al maknae.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto el maknae al ver algo que parecía comida, pero no se veía muy bien.

-¿Es lo que cocinaste anoche?-pregunto Hyun Joong-no que no te importaba que él la pruebe-pregunto.

-¡Tu cállate ya!-dijo mirando a líder-y tu prueba-dijo mirando al maknae.

Kyu y Young Saeng miraban todo en silencio y ya dándose cuenta de que anoche no estaban del todo solos.

-Pero… ¿Qué es?-pregunto el maknae.

-Comida…prueba-contesto el Jung Min.

El maknae, no queriendo que Jung Min se vuelva a enfadar con él la probo no se veía bien y menos olía bien, pero era mejor estar descompuesto un día que el que Jung Min este enojado.

Hizo una cara de asco al probarla, sabia horrible, pero lo trago.

-No está mal-contesto con dificultad, queriendo comer otro bocado, Jung Min parecía sorprendido y al ver que el menor iba a comer otro bocado le alejo el plato.

-No mientas-ordeno, el menor al igual que los demás lo miraron-sabe horrible y ¿sabes por qué?-pregunto.

-No sabe mal-dijo el maknae, en verdad no quería que Jung Min se enoje.

-Entonces come mas-dijo dándole el plato-y si tanto te gusta entonces hazme enojar más seguido y siempre cocinare así de horrible-dijo aun mas enojado y saliendo de la cocina.

-No entiendo que le sucede-dijo sorprendido el maknae.

-Parece celoso-dijo Young Saeng.

-No parece, esta celoso-confirmo líder.

-¿Qué?, ¿y por qué?-pregunto el maknae sin entender.

-Tú solo ve y dile que anoche solo bebimos-dijo el líder.

-Pero ¿Por qué esta celosos?-pregunto el maknae queriendo saber.

-No celoso, debe estar enojado porque anoche nos fuimos y no lo invitamos-contesto líder.

-¿Por eso?-pregunto y el líder asintió y entonces el maknae salió de la cocina en busca de Jung Min, quien estaba sentado en el sofá notoriamente enojado, con los brazos cruzados y al ver llegar al menor giro el rostro sin querer mirarlo.

El maknae se acerco y se sentó Junto a él.

-Ya ha pasado el dolor-comento el menor.

-¿Y a quien le interesa?-pregunto Jung Min con molestia.

-¿Estas enojado?-pregunto, Jung Min no contesto-cumplí mi promesa, no dije nada malo de tu comida…pero si estas enojado porque mentí…la verdad…si sabia my fea, pero si tu quieres me la como toda-propuso.

-Niño tonto… ¿quieres terminar enfermo?-pregunto mirándolo.

-Pero así no te enojaras-contesto.

-Tonto…hasta yo se que salió horrible-contesto.

-Entonces si tu lo sabías ¿Por qué hiciste que lo probara?-pregunto-¿Por qué estas enojado?-no entendía ya el comportamiento de ese caballo, estaba muy raro últimamente.

Jung Min lo pensó unos momentos, no podía decirle 'quería que lo probaras para que sepas que tan mal cocino cuando me pones celoso', no, definitivamente no podía decirle eso, entonces…tampoco tenía derecho a enojarse.

-No importa-contesto-dime… ¿Qué sucedió anoche que te duele la cabeza?-pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa amigable, como si todo hubiera pasado y preguntara solo como amigo.

-¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo que sucedió?-pregunto.

-Si… ¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar-¿Hyun Joong te presento a alguna amiga?-pregunto haciendo como si no le importara tanto.

-¿Qué?, no…claro que no-contesto-solo cenamos y bebimos…bueno mejor dicho…bebí, no recuerdo nada-explico.

-Entonces… ¿no sucedió nada?-pregunto-¿ni con Hyun Joong?-volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que no-contesto- ¿Qué podría pasar?-pregunto en forma graciosa-el solo me trajo y me dejo en la cama de Young Saeng-explico.

-¿Solo bebiste?, ¿no se te acerco ninguna chica?-volvió a preguntar Jung Min con una sonrisa.

-Claro, solo bebí-contesto el maknae.

-Mientes-dijo Hyun Joong entrando a la sala.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae.

-No solo bebiste…hablaste, hablaste mucho…y e tantas cosas interesantes-dijo líder caminando a su habitación.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Qué dije?-pregunto asustado y persiguiendo a líder hasta su habitación, Jung Min fue detrás de suyo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto líder.

-No… ¿Qué dije?-pregunto el maknae.

-Si… ¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿En verdad ambos quieren saber?-pregunto el líder.

-Si-contestaron ambos.

-Dijo, yo si…pero tú no caballo, mejor sal-dijo el menor.

-No, yo también quiero saber que dijiste mientras estabas borracho.

-No…eso no te importa, no tiene nada que ver contigo-dijo el maknae empujándolo a la salida.

-¿Estás seguro de que no tiene nada que ver con el Hyung Jun?-pregunto el líder y el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¡Ya…! ¿Qué dije?-pegunto.

-Si… ¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¡Tu vete!-dijo el maknae al Jung Min.

-Mejor ya váyanse los dos-dijo líder empujándolos y cerrando la puerta-que niños-dijo cansado y aun con una expresión triste.

-¿Qué dijiste de mi?-pregunto Jung Min.

-De ti nada-contesto el maknae.

-¿Y como estas seguro si no lo recuerdas?-pregunto.

-¿Por qué debería decir algo de ti?-pregunto el maknae.

-Porque…porque...no lo sé tú dime-contesto.

-Por nada…mejor ya me voy a preparar-dijo dejando solo a Jung Min.

-Jung Min-llamo Kyu tras él.

-Kyu… ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-Anoche…-decía Kyu, Jung Min entendí por donde iba, pero prefirió fingir que no vio nada, ellos debían decirlo si eso querían, sino, el callaría.

-Lamento no haberles avisado ayer que Hyun Joong Y Hyung Jun salieron, pero estaba cansado y la comida me había salido horrible así que solo me tire a escuchar música en el sofá y al parecer me quede dormido, desperté en la madrugada y me fui a mi habitación-mintió Jung Min.

-Ah…-dijo Kyu aliviado, Jung Min puso una pequeña sonrisa al verlo relajarse-solo quería disculparme, creí que habías cenado solo ya que Young Saeng y Yo nos quedamos dormidos mientras lo ayudaba con una canción-en parte era verdad.

De pronto Jung Min diviso a líder caminando la cocina.

-Hyun Joong…ya dime ¿Qué dijo Hyung Jun de mi?-pregunto yendo tras él.

-Ya Jung Min, pareces un niño….no dijo nada de ti…solo dijo un montos de cursilería-respondió líder.

-¿Cursilerías?, ¿sobre quién?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?-pregunto líder.

-No quiero-contesto Jung Min.

-Entonces ya deja de preguntar-dijo líder y se giro para seguir su camino, pero pensó en lo que sentiría Jung Min al creer que Hyung Jun lloraba por una chica y se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello, el mismo está sufriendo por amor y no era lindo-solo hablo de lo mucho que extraña a su familia, ya ves que hace tiempo no ve a su hermano y eso-dijo para luego entrar en la cocina, Jung Min dio un suspiro.

-Es cierto…hace tiempo que no ve a su hermano-dijo pensativo Jung Min.

-¿Te preocupa lo mucho que el extraña a su hermano o te alivia de que haya hablado de que estaba triste por eso y no de una chica?-pregunto Kyu.

En verdad, si le alegraba que no sea por una chica, pero si su niño estaba triste, el tenía que hacer algo para animarlo, y enojarse todo el tiempo con el cómo estuvo haciendo no lo ayudaría, sabía que no había visto a su familia hace tiempo, como los demás, y también que tampoco los podría ver pronto, tenían muchas actividades.

-Nada de eso Kyu Jong…solo pensaba-contesto Jung Min.

-¿Y en qué?-pregunto Kyu.

-De que me he estado enojando mucho con ese niño sin razón-contesto.

-Comiencen a prepararse que en un rato llega e manager, tenemos un ensayo-aviso líder yendo nuevamente a su habitación.

-Iré a avisarle a Hyung Jun y Young Saeng-dijo Kyu mientras Jung Min también se iba a su habitación a preparar para un nuevo día.

Continuara…


	13. Un lindo momento

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 13

Un lindo momento

Una semana ya había pasado y ellos disfrutaban de su amor, aun a escondidas porque no tuvieron ni un solo día libre. Dos semanas ya eran y él seguía sufriendo en silencio, tratando de recomponerse y diciéndose que el sufría pero la persona que amaba era feliz. Tres semanas y el trataba de no enojarse, de hacerlo feliz para que no se ponga triste, de solo hacerlo reír y jugar como de costumbre. Cuatro semanas y el estaba feliz de que ya no s enoje, creía estar haciendo las cosas bien, al menos como amigos, con eso se conformaba.

Más de un mes ya había pasado, un mes en el que Kyu Y Young Saeng disfrutaban de su amor, un mes en el cual decidieron ya no decirlo hasta dentro de un buen tiempo, más de un mes en el que líder sufría en silencio, lloraba a escondidas cada vez que no podía mas contenerlas y fingir una sonrisa, más de un mes en el que Jung Min y trataba de no enojarse con el maknae y hacerlo reír y jugar con él, sin terminar enojados, hasta se podía decir que le agradaba eso, ya que de alguna manera 'jugando' pudo acercarse bastante al menor, en abrazos o besos en la mejilla 'amistosos', un mes en el que Hyung Jun no podía dejar de sonreír a causa de los bueno y alegres momentos que pasaba con Jung Min, el ya no le pegaba más que jugando, y aunque según él lo abrazaba y besaba 'amistosamente, el no podía evitar sonreír cuando Jung Min lo hacía, su corazón latía fuertemente y todo su cuerpo temblaba al sentirlo cerca, pero no lo negaría, le encantaba sentir aquello.

Era otro nuevo día y Jung Min estaba preparando el desayuno, ese día solo tenían una firma de autógrafos y podrían descansar, así que decidió levantarse temprano y prepararles algo rico a los miembros, bueno eso y que sabía que Kyu no se levantaría temprano ese día, ni él ni Young Saeng, una vez más quedo traumado la noche anterior al pasar hacia la cocina y escuchar ruidos nada santos provenir del baño, sinceramente, luego de un mes de escucharlos siempre a escondidas, pues ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero lo admitía, tenia celos, siempre se decía lo mismo 'como me gustaría hacer lo mismo con Hyun Jun'.

-Buen día-saludo el maknae entrando a la cocina frotándose los ojos.

-Buen día-saludo Jung Min con una sonrisa, el maknae lo miro sorprendido.

-Deben serlos…para que tu digas 'buen día'-dijo aun sorprendido.

-Con que solo sonrieras era suficiente…y si es un buen día-dijo Jung Min.

-Si… ¿y por qué?-pregunto.

-Hoy solo tenemos una firma de autógrafos y luego el resto del da libre-recordó Jung Min.

-Cierto…podremos descansar hoy-dijo con una sonrisa el maknae-pero los demás aun siguen durmiendo….los iré a despertar-dijo el maknae.

-No-dijo Jung Min-déjalos dormir un poco mas, Kyu Jong y Young Saeng deben estar cansados y Hyun Joong no se levantara hasta más tarde-explico.

-¿Cansados?, si anoche nos dormimos temprano-dijo el maknae.

-Tu, ellos no-dijo Jung Min con una sonrisa recordando lo que escucho.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae.

-Nada…déjalos que aún faltan unas horas-evito el tema-ven, desayunemos nosotros dos mientras-ofreció.

-Sí que es un buen día…Jung Min me prepara el desayuno-dijo sonriendo el maknae.

-¿Qué dices?, si he sido bueno en este tiempo contigo-dijo Jung Min con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, eso me pone feliz…tu comida también ha estado muy rica, me gusta mucho-dijo sonriendo y comiendo el desayuno que Jung Min le había preparado.

Al verlo tan contento, con esa sonrisa de niño pequeño que tanto lo caracterizaba y el tanto amaba, los ojos iluminados, por alguna razón que él desconocía, pero no le desagradaba, y comiendo gustosamente lo que le preparo, era tan hermosa esa imagen a sus ojos, se veía tan tierno su niño, no pudo evitar mirarlo y sonreír, como un tonto enamorado sonreía mientras el maknae desayunaba.

-¿Tu no desayunaras caballo?-pregunto el maknae algo ruborizado al sentir la mirada de Jung Min sobre el tan fijamente.

-No me llames caballo-dijo este enojado-y claro que desayunare… ¿o crees que solo te mirare?-dijo en tono juguetón para no hacer que él se enoje, pero que tampoco sospeche.

Estaba disfrutando tan felizmente de su desayuno, pero sentir la mirada de Jung Min sobre él y ver que tan fijo lo miraba, hizo su corazón latir fuertemente y ruborizarse, pero luego cuando él se puso a desayunar también, sonrió ampliamente, esos eran unos de los pocos momentos que tenia a solas con Jung Min, en esos momento Jung Min lo trataba demasiado bien y eso le alegraba, cuando estaban los demás miembros solo jugaba y reía, pero estando solos, hasta servicial era con él. Si no se hubiera convencido hace meses que ellos no podrían ser más que amigos, pensaría que Jung Min sentí lo mismo que el. Trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos, en verdad trataba, pero muchas veces se le hacía muy difícil, con lo mucho que se le acercaba Jung Min, no podía evitar abrazarlo con una enorme sonrisa y tal vez tocar más de lo que debía, quedarse inmóvil al sentirlo tan cerca, dejar su cabeza apoyada en su hombro y aspirar el delicioso aroma de ese caballo, de ese sexy caballo. Le era difícil ocultar las muchas emociones que le provocaba, y es que era Jung Min, sexy carisma, un caballo loco, la persona que amaba, llevaba demasiado tiempo con todos aquellos sentimientos guardados, y ya no sabía cómo ocultarlos, de momentos sentía que explotaría.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se pusieron a mirar la televisión ambos en el sofá, esperando a que se haga más tarde y despertar a los demás.

-¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto Jung Min al ver como bostezaba el menor.

-Si-respondió este haciendo un puchero-es muy temprano aun-se quejo.

-Si…hubieras dormido un poco mas-dijo Jung Min-ven-ordeno señalando sus piernas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el maknae sin entender.

-Recuéstate y duerme un poco mas-explico Jung Min, una sonrisa enorme es lo que se veía en la rostro del maknae, y un rubor menor en las mejillas de Jung Min, pero al solo ver la sonrisa y ninguna respuesta pregunto-¿te recostaras o no?-el menor asintió energéticamente y se recostó inmediatamente, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Jung Min, su corazón es ese momento no podía estar más que feliz.

Tal vez Jung Min solo o vea como un acto amistoso, pero Hyung Jun lo guardaría en los recuerdos más hermosos, seria unos de los momentos que mas recordaría al recordar que tanto lo ama.

Lo cierto es que Jung Min por más que lo hizo parecer algo amistoso, era más que eso, su corazón latía al sentir al maknae recostado en sus piernas, los ojos cerrados y respirando pacíficamente, comenzó a acariciar su caballo y vio una sonrisa formase en los labios del maknae, se veía tan hermoso, como deseaba besarlo, pero si l hacia Hyung Jun lo odiaría, prefirió contenerse y también cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Continuara…


	14. Un dia de confuciones

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 14

Un día de confusiones.

Se despertó pesadamente frotándose los ojos, no había ruido alguno, no parecía que alguien haya despertado ya, solo se escuchaba el televisor en la sala. Se levanto y vio en la cama de al lado a Young Saeng dormir, si lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, el estaba cansado, una vez más, como siempre, escucho cuan feliz lo hacia Kyu, no le negaría, tenía un enorme nudo en su pecho de puro dolor que le provocaba ver a quien amaba con otra persona, pero seguía guardando todo aquel amor y dolor, no lo revelaría, ellos eran felices y el no sería capaz de arruinar eso.

Salió de la habitación y con lo primero que se encontró al entrar en la sala fue con una imagen que ya no lo sorprendía, pero sonrió, pronto esos dos se declararían, o eso esperaba.

En la sala estaba el televisor encendido y en el sofá Jung Min durmiendo con Hyung Jun en sus piernas, también durmiendo.

Se acerco para despertarlos.

-Jung Min, Hyung Jun despierte-los movió.

-Déjame dormir Hyun Joong-dijo el menor creyendo estar en su cama, Jung Min solo movió un poco su cabeza despertándose y el menor, aun creyendo estar en su cama se giro y poso fuertemente su mano en un lugar que no debía, que hizo que Jung Min abriera los ojos rápidamente.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto el menor aun con los ojos cerrados y presionando aquello que no era más que el miembro de Jung Min, el menor aun creía estar en su cama durmiendo.

Hyun Joong los miraba atento en silencio, Jung Min miraba a un punto fijo en el techo con los ojos enormemente abiertos, el menor aun presionaba el miembro de Jung Min.

-¿Qué es?-volvió a preguntar el maknae ahora abriendo los ojos.

Se quedo quieto al darse cuenta en donde estaba, que era aquello y de quien, líder reía de aquella graciosa situación en la que se encontraban aquellos niños, claro, graciosa para él, pero incomoda para ellos.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo planeas seguir tocándome?-pregunto Jung Min fingiendo enfado, el menor no respondió, ni se movió.

-No finjas Jung Min, si te gusta-dijo riendo líder y yéndose a la cocina, Jung Min lo miro con enfado y bajo su vista a Hyung Jun que aun estaba quieto, rojo y sin decir nada.

-¡Hyung Jun!-llamo y el menor se levanto de prisa aun mas rojo, Jung Min desvió la mirada a un costado.

-Yo…yo no quería-decía el menor.

-Tranquilo…estabas dormido-dijo Jung Min ruborizándose por aquel momento incomodo-ya se hace la hora es mejor que despertemos a los demás-dijo yendo a la habitación de Young Saeng para despertarlo, Hyung Jun se dirigió a la suya para despertar a Kyu, ambos hicieron como si nada ocurrió.

Jung Min no podía evitarlo, al solo mirarlo recordaba aquella mano sobre su miembro y que tan bien se sentía ese pequeño tacto, para Hyung Jun no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de Jung Min, durante toda la firma de autógrafos la noto sobre él, se ruborizaba cada tanto, pero trataba de actuar normal, no se lo iba a negar a sí mismo, aunque solo haya sido por accidente, no le desagrado saber que era aquello que toco.

Hyun Joong trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa, claro que con tanto dolor dentro, eso era difícil, pero por las triple s que se merecían aquella sonrisa lo haría, por ellas lograba que el dolor disminuyera tan solo un poco, al verlas tan enormemente feliz de verlos a los cinco.

Entre ellos no faltaban las miradas y uno que otros gesto a escondidas, pero que Jung Min notaba, y se daba fácilmente cuenta de que tan enamorados estaban Kyu y Young Saeng, por otra parte líder aun mas formaba su sonrisa al notarlas y el maknae, pues era ajeno a todo ello, menos a las miradas de Jung Min que era lo único que pensaba, hasta nervioso de momentos lo ponía y ni hablar de los celos cuando según el sonreía de mas a las fans.

La firma de autógrafos estaba llegando a su fin y para que mentir, los cinco estaban agotados de cierta manera y hambrientos más que nada.

Al terminar la firma de autógrafos iban camino a la camioneta que los llevaría devuelta al apartamento, subió el maknae y tras el Jung Min, Hyun Joong y Young Saeng. Kyu estaba por entrar cuando una chica lo paro de pronto y le sonrió.

-Hola-saludo Kyu sorprendido, ella solo sonrió mas en forma coqueta-¿se te ofrece algo?-pregunto Kyu, ella le acaricio el rostro, el se alejo inmediatamente, temiendo que haya alguien cerca y pudiera mal interpretar todo-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto nuevamente.

-En verdad eres muy guapo-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Gracias-contesto Kyu.

-Espero verte otra vez-dijo ella extendiéndole un papel-llámame-ofreció para luego sonreírle ampliamente y marcharse con una coqueta caminata.

-Kyu Jong ¿conoces a esa chica?-pregunto Jung Min estirando su cabeza desde la camioneta, Kyu se giro, pero no vio a Jung Min, sus ojos se posaron en Young Saeng quien lo miraba ¿triste? Eso parecía, dolido.

Kyu iba a contestar pero el manager apareció por detrás de él.

-¡Ya chicos! alégrense, descansaran el resto del día así que rápido suban-dio acercándose a Kyu-por cierto Kyu Jong, espero que no pierdas oportunidad y si la llames-dijo con una sonrisa picara y amigable a Kyu.

Kyu iba a contestar, pero vio a Young Saeng subirse a la camioneta notoriamente enojado o ¿eran celos? Sonrió creyendo que lo eran y pronto pasarían.

Llegaron al apartamento y el menor se tiro inmediatamente en el sofá, mientras los demás estaban alrededor del manager.

-Tendrán el resto del día libre y mañana también-les informo el manager.

-¿Todo el día libre?-pregunto Kyu.

-Sí, todo el día…así que si quieres vete a ver con esa chica tan linda que te dejo su número-dijo alegremente el manager.

-En realidad…-iba a decir Kyu pero fue interrumpido.

-Si era linda…¿cierto Jung Min?, tú la viste ¿no?, ¿era linda?-pregunto el manager concentrado en su celular, ajeno a la mirada molesta de Young Saeng y la concentración de Jung Min en el maknae que estaba en el sofá revisando su celular

-Sí, sí lo era-dijo con intenciones de acercarse al maknae pero este salto de pronto preguntando.

-¿En verdad era linda?-y comenzó a acercarse.

-Si lo era…chicos yo debo irme, mañana los llamo y les digo lo que sigue para los días siguiente-dijo marchándose.

-Yo me iré a duchar-dijo líder sin ánimos.

-¿Kyu Jong saldrás con esa chica?-pregunto alegremente el maknae, pero Young Saeng cansado de ori aquello se fue a su habitación notoriamente enojado.

-No, no saldré con ella-contesto Kyu queriendo perseguir a Young Saeng.

-Entonces ¿me das su número?-pregunto el maknae.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto en un grito alterado Jung Min-¿y tú para que quieres el numero de esa?-pregunto tomando al maknae del brazo para girarlo hacia él.

-Si es linda y Kyu Jong No quiere nada con ella yo si-explico el maknae.

-¿Y quien dijo que era linda?-pregunto Jung Min, Kyu simplemente ignoro a ambos y se fue tras Young Saeng.

-Tú lo dijiste hace un momento-dijo el maknae.

-¿Yo?-pregunto-No es cierto-reclamo.

-Sí lo es, se lo dijiste hace un momento al manager-recordó.

-Mentí-se apresuro a decir-lo cierto es que no era nada linda-dijo seguro.

-¿Si?-pregunto dudoso el maknae-

-Claro, solo era una zorra barata-contesto Jung Min.

-¿Zorra barata?-pregunto el maknae.

-Zorra barata y mal vestida-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Mal vestida?-pregunto el maknae.

-Mucho-contesto Jung Min-no te conviene ni siquiera verla, te dará asco-manipulaba Jung Min, no dejaría que su niño se viera con esa chica, que obviamente si le daba su número a un chico que ni conocía, ni siquiera se valoraba, pero no era solo por eso, Hyung Jun era su niño y no dejaría a que nadie fuera o no inocente se le acercara de nuevo, por más que nunca se confiese, por más que sepa que solo son amigos o que Hyung Jun no lo viera como algo mas.

-Sí, tienes razón-decía pensativo el maknae, Jung Min sonrió triunfante.

Estaba enojado, celoso y triste por como Kyu actuó con esa chica.

-¿No pudo solo haber dicho 'no, gracias' y devuelto el papel, no el tenia que aceptarlo…bien, llámala-decía enojado Young Saeng buscando algo entre sus cosas, hasta que lo encontró, una agenda, marco en su celular un numero hablo por unos segundos y colgó, unos segundos después oyó abrirse la puerta y se giro, era kyu.

-Young Saeng amor… ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Kyu tiernamente.

-No, estoy apurado-dijo buscando ropa en su armario.

-¿Estas enejando?-pregunto Kyu acercándose.

-No-contesto secamente.

-Se que si…amor hablemos-pidió.

-No…-contesto y de pronto la puerta se abrió e ingreso Hyun Joong.

-Lo siento, los dejare hablando-dijo queriendo salir.

-No-dijo rápidamente Young Saeng-Kyu Jong vino a hablar contigo-mintió-yo me iré a duchar y luego salgo-informo saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Saldrá?-pregunto Kyu en un susurro.

-Al parecer se encontrara con alguien-dijo sin interés Hyun Joong señalando una agenda sobre la cama de Young Saeng-¿de qué quieres hablar Kyu Jong?-pregunto.

-¿Yo?, oh...Ah-pensaba Kyu-de Jung Min y Hyung Jun-mintió rápidamente.

-No te preocupes por esos dos, yo los quise ayudar y no pude, ellos son tercos y no lo admiten, deja que solos y a su tiempo lo harán-explico Kyu asintió y salió.

El maknae seguía sentado mirando atentamente su celular, marcando y volviendo a marcar, enviando textos una y otra vez, Jung Min lo miraba desde otro sofá en frente suyo atentamente, ¿qué tanto debía hacer?, ¿Qué tanto hacia?, ¿tan importante era que ni atención a él le prestaba?, se comenzaba a enojar.

-Hyung Jun-llamo calmadamente y el maknae no respondía-Hyung Jun- volvió a llamar y nada-¡Kim Hyung Jun!-grito enojado, cuando de pronto vio al menor pararse de pronto y hablar por el celular.

-¿Por qué no contestabas?, me asustaste, estaba preocupado-decía por el celular-no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo, contesta cuando te llamo ¿entendiste?-decía alejándose a la cocina y dejando Jung Min con los ojos enormemente abiertos ¿Qué fue eso? Nunca lo había visto tan serio y preocupado, el era un niño, no se ponía tan serio o preocupado por nada, no de esa manera tan…tan protectoramente.

-¿Quién es la persona que le preocupa tanto?-se pregunto Jung Min-yo…yo no le preocupo de esa manera…será que ¿tiene una chica, un amor?-pregunto con dolor en su pecho ¿Quién era esa persona con la que hablaba su niño?

Continuara…


	15. Peleas de parejas

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 15

Peleas de parejas

Unos minutos habían pasado desde que Hyung Jun se había ido a la cocina hablando por celular, Jung Min estaba aun sentado en el sofá, intrigado y preocupado ¿Quién era? Sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad se acerco a la cocina.

-Bien, cuídate y disfruta-decía su niño por el teléfono con una sonrisa-yo te estaré llamando al menos dos veces al día…asegúrate de contestar-decía con tono firme.

El menor corto la llamada con una sonrisa y se giro, su vista capto de inmediato a un Jung Min muy serio mirándolo, este se estaba por girar para irse de allí pero el menor aun con la sonrisa lo detuvo.

-¡Jung Min!-lo llamo en un grito y se acerco a él, este se detuvo y lo miro-¿me cocinas algo rico?-pregunto el maknae.

-No-contesto secamente Jung Min marchándose, el menor lo sostuvo del brazo acercándose a él.

-¿Por qué no?, cocina algo rico ¿sí?-volvía preguntar.

-No-volvió a contestar Jung Min-dile a Young Saeng que te cocina-dijo el mayor.

-Young Saeng saldrá-contesto serio Kyu entrando a la cocina.

-Kyu Jong tu cocínale algo-dijo Jung Min queriéndose marchar.

-¡No! Yo quiero que tú me cocines algo rico para comer ahora-pidió el maknae.

-Aun es temprano-comento Kyu mirando su reloj.

-Pero yo tengo hambre, Jung Min cocina algo rico-pedía el maknae.

-¡Dije que no!-dijo firme Jung Min-me siento mal, me iré a dormir-rápidamente se fue a su habitación.

-¿Ahora que le hiciste Hyung Jun?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Yo? Nada-contesto sorprendido por esa reacción el maknae.

-Parece enojado-comento Kyu-ven, yo te cocinare algo-ofreció Kyu.

-No, gracias Kyu Jong-contesto el maknae-saldré a comprar-aviso saliendo del apartamento.

-¿Jung Min no cocinara nada hoy?-pregunto Hyun Joong entando a la cocina.

-Jung Min se fue a dormir-contesto Kyu.

-¿Y eso porque?-pregunto líder.

-No lo sé, al parecer se enojo con Hyung Jun-contesto Kyu-cocinare yo-aviso.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto líder.

-¡Ya me voy!-aviso Young Saeng saliendo del apartamento.

-Me siento mal…cocina tu ¿sí?-dijo Kyu saliendo de la cocina y yendo a su habitación.

-Claro ellos tienen discusiones de parejas y dejan al líder solo-dijo Hyun Joong tratando de cocinar algo-solo espero que en verdad lo hagas feliz-dijo con tristeza reflejada en su mirada.

Diez minutos después se veía al maknae entrar al apartamento con dos bolsas, entraba con una sonrisa y sin decir nada, sin ser ni siquiera visto por el líder que peleaba con vegetales en la cocina, se dirigió a la habitación de Jung Min, sin aviso entro.

-Jung Min despierta-ordeno, pero s encontró con un Jung Min sentado en la cama con un libro en la manos el cual estaba a leyendo hasta que escucho entrar a el maknae.

-Creí haber dicho que quería estar solo, que no me molestaran-dijo Jung Min.

-No, dijiste que te sentías mal y irías a dormir-corrigió el maknae.

-Con más razón no deberían molestarme-dijo Jung Min.

-Una persona que se siente mal y quiere dormir… ¿Cómo puede leer?-pregunto el maknae.

-Me siento mal, no estoy ciego, puedo leer recostado hasta sentirme mejor-explico él.

-Yo sé muy bien que no te sientes mal-dijo el menor.

-¿Ahora eres medico?-pregunto irónicamente Jung Min.

-No, pero sé que estas enojado, no enfermo-explico.

-No estoy enojado-contesto secamente.

-Si lo estas, no se porque pero lo estas…y sé que es conmigo-Jung Min no dijo nada-no me importa si estas enojado conmigo o no-comento el maknae, Jung Min lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Y entonces para que estas aquí? Vete-dijo Jung Min.

-No me iré-contesto acercándose.

-Dijiste que no te importaba, vete-dijo Jung Min.-Dije que no me importaba, no que me iría, no me importa que estés enojado-dijo acercándose a la cama y poniendo las dos bolsas en ella y sentándose frente a Jung Min-yo tengo hambre y ya que no quisiste cocinar comeré esto, aquí contigo-explico el maknae sacando comidas chatarra de esas bolsas.

-¿Y quien dijo que yo tenía hambre y quería comer?-pregunto-es mas ¿Cuándo dije que quería comer en tu compañía?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Tú no comiste nada desde la mañana y se que tienes hambre y comerás conmigo ya que no quisiste cocinar-dijo el menor, Jung Min iba a protestar, pero el menor fue más rápido-¡ya deja de quejarte y come! ¿sí?-regaño.

Jung Min comenzó a comer junto con él, ninguno decía nada.

-Jung Min no sé porque estas enojado conmigo, pero si es por lo de hoy en la mañana…-decía el maknae ruborizado haciendo aparecer un rubor también en Jung Min.

-No estoy enojado por ello-contesto rápidamente Jung Min.

-Que bien-dijo el maknae aliviado-no se entonces porque estas enojado, pero si quieres enojarte que no sea hoy, mañana, pasado, la semana que viene, pero no hoy-pidió el maknae.

-¿Crees que tengo días para enojarme?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Pues sí, un día estas bien y al otro aunque no haga nada te enojas…pienso que es porque elijes días para enojarte…asique por favor que no sea hoy, no estoy de ánimos para fingir que también me enojo por tu reacción o para defenderme de tu agresión ya suficiente tuve con el susto que me dio mi hermano recién-explicaba el maknae.

-¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿No me has visto?, he estado como una hora marcándole y el no contestaba, ya pensaba que le había sucedido algo-Jun Min lo miro sorprendido por un momento.

-¿Era a tu hermano a quien le marcabas?-pregunto Jung Min y el menor asintió, Jung Min empezó a reír.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?, no es gracioso, estaba preocupado por el-Jung Min comenzó a reírse más al escucharlo decir esto.

-No es que sea gracioso es que yo pensé…-estaba diciendo pero luego paro-nada…solo que…-decía mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba tranquilidad, la tranquilidad que había en su interior.

-¿Qué?, ¿qué pensaste?-pregunto Hyung Jun.

-Nada-dijo Jung Min y se lanzo a abrazarlo haciendo que Hyung Jun quede recostado en la cama al recibir todo el peso encima de Jung Min sin aviso.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto sorprendido por aquello el maknae.

Jung Min se levanto lentamente rosando su mejilla con la del menor y se volvió a sentar frente a él.

-Nada…ya me siento mejor-dijo con una sonrisa Jung Min.

.¿Qué?-pregunto el menor-¿así de rápido?-pregunto y Jung Min asintió.

-Decidí que me enojare mañana…así que ya estas avisado-dijo comiendo las cosas que había traído el maknae-si ensucias limpias-aviso al ver como el maknae comía alegre, este se echo a reír.

-¿Yo limpiar esta habitación?-pregunto y volvió a reír-Jung Min tan solo entrar me da miedo… ¿y por qué te preocupan unas migas? si en si esto es un basurero…solo ira ahí paquetes de comida y ropa tirada por todos lados…no se dé como la cama esta tan limpia-decía riendo el maknae.

-Es porque en ella duermo-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Hace cuanto que no limpias?-pregunto el maknae.

-Nunca la he limpiado-respondió Jung Min y el maknae se sorprendió-¿Qué te sorprende? Si no fue por Kyu Jong tu habitación estaría peor-se defendió.

-Obligado por Kyu Jong, pero por lo menos limpio-se reía el menor.

Una media hora después y muchas risas ya habían terminado de devorar todo lo que el maknae había comprado.

-¿No trajiste nada mas?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No… ¿Qué más quieres?-pregunto el maknae.

-¿Y el helado?-pregunto Jung Min con un puchero-¿no compraste?-volvió a preguntar.

-No-contesto el menor.

-Me enojare-amenazo Jung Min.

-No puedes, dijiste que sería mañana-advirtió el menor.

-Cierto-dijo haciendo un puchero-entonces vamos a comprar-dio levantándose y arrastrando el menor.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-¿No me has escuchado? Dije que iríamos a comprar helado-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Ahora?-pregunto mientras salían de la habitación.

-No…mañana cuando este enojado… ¡si ahora! Apúrate-decía Jung Min.

-Pareces un niño-se quejaba el menor.

-Yo lo parezco…tu lo eres-decía sonriendo mientras salían a comprar helado, el menor no se resisto mucho, cumpliría ese y muchos más caprichos de su caballito, porque aunque no lo diga y si se lo decía Jung Min lo mataba, el era solo suyo.

En la cocina se veían restos de una extraña mezcla, y algunos restos de comida que Hyun Joong había pedido para comer, cuando su comida casera fracaso al ser una mescla rara, el ahora se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación al igual que Kyu y el maknae durmiendo en la habitación de Jung Min junto a este, ambos se habían quedado dormidos jugando y hablando. Ya eran como las dos de la madrugada cuando Young Saeng llego al apartamento muy bebido y solo se acostó a dormir sin ser visto por nadie.

Al día siguiente Kyu se despertó temprano y se puso a preparar el desayuno para los miembros, aun seguía algo triste, sabía lo que hizo Young Saeng anoche, se había ido con una chica y seguramente de algún grupo, había llorado durante la noche un buen rato, agradecía que el menor no haya dormido ese en la habitación o lo hubiese escuchado…la pregunta en su cabeza esta mañana era ¿Qué haría?, ¿Young Saeng terminaría su relación?, ¿pediría disculpas?, ¿lo perdonaría?, ¿Qué sucedería? No era solo una pregunta, eran muchas y una surgía tras otra.

La luz pegaba en sus delicados ojos molestándolo, queriéndola esquivar se abrazo mas a aquello que sujetaba su brazo, escondiéndose entre el pero ¿Qué era eso?, no parecía ser una almohada, parecía ser una persona. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose éntrelos brazos de Hyung Jun y el abrazándolo por la cintura con su cara escondida en su pecho. Su respiración se agito, el menor lo sostenía fuertemente y por la tranquilidad de este se notaba que aun dormía ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿separarse y fingir indignación?, ¿fingir dormir y disfrutar de aquel acercamiento aspirando el hermoso aroma del maknae?, ¿soltarse y fingir que nada sucedió? No alcanzo a hacer ni un solo movimiento cuando el maknae lo abrazo aun mas fuerte pegándolo más a él.

-Hyung Jun ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿no te das cuenta de que eso es una hermosa tortura para mí?-pregunto en un susurro Jung Min a un dormido maknae, cerró los ojos y decidió disfrutar aquella tortura, tal vez sería el único momento suyo que este tan cerca del maknae y siendo abrazado fuertemente por este.

Minutos más tarde el maknae despertaba y Jung Min noto aquello, ¿ahora qué haría? No quedaba otra que soltar el fuerte agarre y hacerse el dormido, lentamente lo soltó sin hacer movimiento y fingió dormir.

El menor apenas abrió los ojos y noto a quien abrazaba lo alejo rápidamente de un empujón de el haciéndolo caer.

-¡Ah!-grito secamente Jung Min al caer, en si estaba más en shock que dolido, ¿tanta repulsión le daba estar así de cerca? Entristeció de repente, pero no lo mostraría-¿Quién te crees que eres para tirarme de mi propia cama niño idiota?-pregunto enfadado Jung Min, mas dolido que enfadado, pero no lo mostraría.

´-Lo….lo siento Jung Min…yo…yo no quise…es solo que estaba sorprendido de estar abrazándote-se explico el maknae.

-¿Cómo que abrazándome?-pregunto haciéndose el que no sabía-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de abrazarme mientras dormía!?-pregunto asiéndose el indignado.

-He…he…yo lo siento en verdad…mejor ya me voy…no sea que te enojes mas hoy…en verdad lo siento-decía corriendo a la salida con el corazón agitado.

-¡Hyung Jun regresa aquí!-gritaba Jung Min persiguiéndolo-¿Quién te crees para tirarme de mi propia cama?-preguntaba siguiéndolo.

-¿Qué sin esos gritos?-preguntaba Young Saeng saliendo de la habitación adormilado y con dolor de cabeza-¿Qué sucede?-volvió a preguntar cuando el maknae se escondió tras él.

-¡Ven para acá niño!-decía enfadado Jung Min.

-¿Qué sucede Jung Min?-preguntaba Kyu saliendo de la cocina.

-¡Ese niño me tiro de mi propia cama y ahora escapa!-acusaba Jung Min.

-Te dije que lo sentía-se defendía el menor.

-¿Ustedes durmieron Juntos?-pregunto riendo el líder mientras salía de su habitación frotándose los ojos.

-Ese niño se quedo dormido en mi habitación-explico Jung Min.

-Querrás decir en tu cama junto a ti-corrigio líder.

-Da lo mismo… ¡ven para acá!-volvió a gritar Jung Min enojado.

-¡Ya Jung Min! No estoy para escuchar tus gritos hoy…y menos para aguantar sus estúpidas peleas de niños-grito cansado Young Saeng sacando al maknae de atrás suyo y aventándolo hacían Jung Min, este lo sujeto por los hombros evitando car y que caiga, ambos miraban sorprendidos la reacción de Young Saeng al igual que líder y Kyu.

-Está bien Young Saeng, ya no discutiremos-dijo Jung Min.

-Sí, ya no lo haremos, no debes molestarte-dijo apenado el menor soltándose del agarre de Jung Min.

-Mejor así-dijo simplemente Young Saeng ingresando a su habitación sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a Kyu y su mirada asombrada y triste.

Los cuatro luego de eso se dirigieron a la cocina y comenzaron a desayunar, pero él, el parecía pensativo y en un acto de puro dolor se decidió. Salió de la cocina rumbo a su habitación y entre sus ropas busco aquel numero.

Le marco, le atendieron, pregunto, le respondieron afirmativamente y colgó… ¿Qué fue aquello? Un arreglo para volver a verla ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, solo quería ¿vengarse? No, no era eso…no sabía que era ¿despecho? Tal vez…solo sabía que sentía mucha furia adentro y debía sacársela.

Inmediatamente se ducho y se fue, no aviso cuando regresaría, no importaba, tenían el día libre, tanto el líder como los dos menores quedaron sorprendidos de la repentina salida de este, dos de ellos porque no lo entendía, ¿no estaba con Young Saeng?, ¿Por qué se iba a encontrar con ella? Y el menor porque según había entendido no quería nada con ella y según Jung Min esta no era agradable.

-Jung Min ¿no me habías dicho que era una zorra barata y mal vestida?-pregunto el maknae.

-Si-contesto segur Jung Min.

-¿Entonces porque Kyu Jong fue a encontrarse con ella si es eso?-pregunto.

-No lo sé…le deben gustar de ese tipo-contesto Jung Min desayunando tranquilamente.

-No es cierto a Kyu Jong no le agradan esas chicas…estoy seguro de que me mentiste y era una chica linda, agradable y inocente como le gustan a él-dijo el maknae.

-Yo no miento…es la verdad es una zorra barata mal vestida-se defendió Jung Min.

-Hyung Jun…Jung Min tiene razón…era una zorra barata-apoyo el líder.

-Zorra barata y mal vestida-corrigió Jung Min.

-¿Quienes la zorra barata mal vestida?-pregunto Young Saeng ingresando a la cocina.

-La chica con la que fue a encontrarse Kyu Jong-contesto el maknae.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto en un grito sorprendido Young Saeng.

Continuara…


	16. Es su decision

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 16

Es su decisión

Se había encerrado en su habitación desde que escucho que se encontraría con esa chica, no quería salir, no había llorado, pero su pecho dolía ¿Cómo Kyu Jong podía hacerle eso?, ¿Cómo podía irse con esa chica? Es cierto que anoche lo había tratado mal y fingió encontrarse con una chica, bueno eso es l que había arreglado, pero jamás llego al lugar de encuentro, se desvió a un bar en el que empezó a tomar y hoy en la mañana al despertar solo quería hablar con él y saber que haría, sin en verdad le interesaba esa chica…confirmo que sí.

Hyun Joong sabía que Young Saeng se encontraba dolido, pero que podía hacer, el debía seguir fingiendo no saberlo al igual que Jung Min también hacia lo mismo, trato de animarlo, pero Young Saeng solo se encerró y sabia que si lo molestaba solo iba a lograr que este peor.

Así estaba pasando la tarde con Young Saeng encerrado, líder tratando de distraerse leyendo mangas en uno de los sofá, en otro Jung Min mirando televisión y el maknae con su laptop encerrado en su habitación.

-Me aburro-dijo Jung Min estirándose-¡Hyung Jun!-llamo en un grito.

-¿No puedes estar ni tres horas sin verlo?-pregunto líder aun leyendo.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Nada…Hyung Jun debe haberse quedado dormido-comento.

-Iré a ver…y no es porque no lo pueda ver…es porque tú eres aburrido-dijo Jung Min ya que había escuchado bien lo anterior.

-¿Soy aburrido o no me amas?-pregunto sonriendo líder.

-Ya déjate de decir tonterías…hace días que estas con lo mismo…no se qué te traes pero ya déjalo-dijo Jung Min molesto, líder solo siguiendo sonriendo.

-Hyung Jun estoy aburrido-dijo entrando a la habitación del maknae.

-¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?-dijo el maknae concentrado en la pantalla de su laptop.

-Quiero que dejes eso y juegues conmigo-pidió Jung Min.

-¿No que hoy estarías enojado?-pregunto el maknae aun concentrado.

-Decidí que no me enojaría hoy…no tengo ganas-explico-vamos deja eso-volvió a pedir.

-No, no tengo ganas de jugar-dijo Hyung Jun.

-Vamos, deja eso-dijo Jung Min queriéndoselo sacar.

-No…mejor no juguemos, ven aquí conmigo-dijo señalando un lugar junto a él en la cama-ven, mira esto-dijo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es lo que haces?-pregunto sentándose junto a él, así se quedaron unos minutos los dos juntos concentrados en la laptop de el maknae.

-¡Ya Hyun Joong deja de molestarme!-escucharon gritar a Kyu desde la sala-¡no es tu asunto!-volvió a gritar-eso los hizo salir rápidamente a los dos de la habitación y vieron a su líder enojado al igual que Kyu, este sostenía de la mano a una chica que no lucia nada agradable.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto seriamente Jung Min.

-Kyu Jong quiere pasar la noche con esta chica aquí-informo el líder.

-Kyu Jong sabes que el manager no nos permite eso-dijo Jung Min.

-Estaré en mi habitación y el manager no estará-dijo Kyu Jong tratando de pasar.

-Kyu Jong sabes que si el manager se entera estarás en problemas-dijo Jung Min tratando de ser paciente, sabía que Kyu esto lo hacía porque estaba dolido y no pensaba.

-Jung Min ya no molestes-dijo Kyu.

-Kyu Jong hablemos antes-dijo Jung Min, pero Kyu solo lo empujo, fue cuando Jung Min se dio cuenta de que este estaba bebido.

-¡Ya te dije que no molestes!-volvió a gritar Kyu.

-¿Estás seguro de que podre quedarme?-pregunto la chica.

-¡Sí!-le contesto Kyu-ustedes ya dejen de molestar-pidió.

-No, no podrás quedarte-dijo líder firme-Kyu Jong sabes que no puedes, los aves bien así que o se va ella o se van los dos-dijo líder.

-Nos quedaremos los dos-dijo Kyu.

-No, no lo harán-dijo líder acercándose, no solo no quería que se quede por Young Saeng, ya habían hecho bastantes travesuras en este último tiempo si el manager descubría que una chica durmió en el apartamento estarían en problemas.

-Hyun Joong tranquilízate-pidió Jung Min deteniéndolo.

-Kyu Jong esta bebido-explico el maknae.

-No me importa que este bebido aquí no entrara a cuanta chica quiera-dijo firme líder-el manager se enojara con todos-explico nuevamente.

-¡Déjenlo!-pidió Young Saeng con una mirada triste desde la puerta de su habitación el manager dijo bien que quien desobedezca seria el único castigado, si la decisión de Kyu Jong es hacer eso, el se enfrentara a las consecuencias, nosotros no tendremos nada que ver-explico en voz baja y serena, que notaba tristeza en el fondo, los miembro parecieron pensarlo.

-Si haces eso te arrepentirás Kyu Jong…primero deja que hablemos-pidió Jung Min

-Ya no te metas Jung Min-dijo Kyu.

-Kyu Jong piénsalo, el manager se enojara mucho contigo el te dijo que te divirtieras con la chica, pero te dejo en claro que fuera de aquí, si descubre que la trajiste se enojara mucho más que con cualquier otro-explico el maknae.

-Sera problema mio y no se enterada si no le dicen-dijo Kyu.

-Ya déjenlo, es su decisión… ¿Quiénes se creen para molestarlo tanto?-se quejo la chica.

-Somos sus hermanos-contesto de mal modo a la chica.

-La chica tiene razón, ya no lo molesten, es su decisión-dijo Young Saeng yendo a la cocina, Kyu no lo miro ni una vez.

-Vamos-dijo Kyu tirando de la chica y entrando a la habitación.

Los tres suspiraron sabiendo que Kyu se arrepentiría, claro el menor creí que sería por el castigo, los otros dos sabia que será por amor. Hyun Jong giro su cabeza para la cocina y decidió ir a ella, sabía que Young Saeng estaba devastado y ya no quería fingir le diría que sabía todo, lo consolaría, al menos como amigo lo haría.

El menor se tiro en el sofá dando otro gran suspiro.

-Kyu Jong no sabe en el problema que se meterá si el manager se entra-dijo.

-Por lo menos ahora que tu habitación está ocupada jugaras conmigo ¿cierto?-pregunto Jung Min tratando de olvidar el tema y aventando un almohadón al maknae.

-¿Quién dijo que yo quería jugar?-dijo el maknae sin darle importancia.

-¿No jugaras?-pregunto Jung Min parándose frente a él.

-No-contesto secamente el maknae y Jung Min haciendo un puchero comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sentándose sobre el-no, no…ya déjame- decía le maknae riendo.

-¿Jugaras?-pregunto Jung Min parando las cosquillas y sosteniéndole ambas manos, aun sobre él con una sonrisa juguetona, pero el maknae negó con la cabeza, Jung Min iba a volver a hacerle cosquillas pero el maknae fue más rápido y levantando sus caderas lanzo a Jung Min a un suelo cayendo sobre el ya que Jung Min aun no lo había soltado.

La boca abierta del maknae, a causa del grito, impacto contra el cuello de Jung Min, este estaba sin moverse impactado por aquella boca en su cuello, el maknae tampoco se movió solo aspiro profundamente el aroma de Jung Min y sin poder resistirse ni pensarlo cerro sus labios dejando allí un beso, provocando con tan solo ese roce un escalofrió recorrer todo el cuerpo de Jung Min, dio dos pequeños besos mas en ese cuello que parecía tan delicado, Jung Min cerro sus ojos, no sabía que ocurría, pero no le desagradaba, dio un beso mas y se detuvo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se paró de inmediato colorado.

-Tantas cosquillas me dieron sed… ¿a ti no?-pregunto el maknae nervioso, Jung Min lo miraba sorprendido-iré a buscar algo para que tomemos-dijo corriendo a la cocina, mientras Jung Min llevaba una de sus manos acariciando justo el lugar donde el maknae había depositado sus besos.

El maknae regreso inmediatamente y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá aun más nervioso y con los ojos enormemente abierto.

-¿Y las bebidas?-pregunto Jung Min algo nervioso.

-¿He?...o si…no había más-contesto nervioso y secamente el maknae.

-¿Cómo que no?-pregunto confundido Jung Min-no abras buscado bien, hoy en la mañana había-dio yendo a la cocina.

-¡Jung Min si vas a la cocina tráeme una bebida a mi también!-grito el maknae.

-¿Claro que estoy yendo y me estás viendo…¿Hyung Jun tu estas bien?-pregunto Jung Min entrando a la cocina-¿Por qué grita?, ¿estará loco ya?-se preguntaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto nerviosamente el líder al verlo entrar a Jung Min.

-No lo sé…ese niño ya se volvió loco-contesto Jung Min-Young Saeng ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto acercándosele este asintió con la cabeza-estas muy rojo, como que tienes fiebre-decía mirándolo-mejor ve a ducharte así se te pasa-Young Saeng asintió y salió corriendo de allí al baño.

¿Qué ocurrió en la cocina mientras el maknae y Jung Min 'jugaban'?

Continuara…


	17. Una aportunidad

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 17

Una oportunidad

Había dejado a los dos más chicos solos en la sala y se fue tras Young Saeng que se encontraba en la cocina. Lo vio sentado, con la mirada triste y perdida, vio como dejaba caer una lágrima sin darse cuenta.

-Ya no estés triste-pidió Hyun Joong.

-Hyung Joong-dijo el asombrado secando aquella lagrima que noto rodar por su mejilla-no te vi… ¿quieres comer? Cocinare algo-dijo levantándose rápidamente tratando de esquivar la mirada de Hyun Joong.

-No, no quiero comer…quiero que ya no estés triste, que ya no llores por él, que ya no sufras…que ya no lo ames-pidió, Young Saeng se asombro.

-Son demasiadas cosas las que pides-dijo Young Saeng-¿hace cuanto lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Siempre lo supe-respondió el-no dije nada…creí que ustedes lo dirían, creí que él te haría feliz-explico.

-Gracias por callar-dijo Young Saeng con la voz lenta y calmada, con tristeza y un nudo en su garganta conteniendo lágrimas, tratando de ser fuerte.

-Como te dije…creí que te haría feliz, pero solo te hizo sufrir-dijo Hyun Joong.

-Ya no importa…ya todo termino, fui muy tonto al creer en él-se arrepentía.

-¿Quieres olvidarlo?-pregunto líder.

-Eso tratare, primero debo convencerme de que todo término, de que ya no hay mas, de que nunca hubo nada, de que tendré que sufrir-explicaba.

-Déjame ayudarte-pidió Hyun Joong.

-¿Ayudarme?-pregunto confundido.

-El no te pudo hacer feliz, el te lastimo…déjame a mí, dame una oportunidad y yo te ayudare a olvidar, déjame demostrarte cuanto te amo-pedía líder en voz baja, calmada, sin mirarlo del todo, en cambio Young Saeng lo miraba sorprendido-¿Qué me dices?-pregunto levantando la mirada, para ver a un sorprendido príncipe sin palabras, pero era ahora o nunca, si se había arriesgado, no dejaría las cosas ahí.

Rápidamente se acerco a ese sorprendido príncipe, tomo su rostro con una mano y junto sus cuerpos con la otra uniendo así sus boca con la de él, besándolo delicadamente, pero a la vez demandante, pidiendo a gritos que correspondiera, pero Young Saeng no respondió. Se separo miro que el ahora lloraba.

-Tal vez no ahora…pero sé que lo olvidaras de apoco-dijo Hyun Joong.

-No seria justo para ti estar con alguien que no siente lo mismo-dijo Young Saeng buscando alejarse, pero Hyun Joong no lo dejo.

-Yo lo soportare, yo quiero intentarlo, yo estaré bien, yo te ayudare…no pediré nada más de lo que tú me ofreces, yo iré de apoco y esperare, consolare, ayudare, te enamorare-explico Hyun Joong-dame una oportunidad-pidió nuevamente.

Young Saeng cerro fuertemente los ojos, recordando lo feliz que fue en el tiempo que duro el amor que vivió con Kyu y lo doloroso que se sentía en este momento en el que solo veía que todo había sido mentira, en ese mismo instante Kyu estaba besando y acariciando a una chica...su mente le decía 'jamás te amo, solo jugo', esto provoco que mas lagrimas cayeran, lagrimas que Hyun Joong limpio delicadamente, haciendo que Young Saeng lentamente volviera a abrir los ojos.

-Quiero olvidarlo, ayúdame…intentémoslo-inmediatamente luego de escuchar esto Hyun Joong volvió a besar a Young Saeng, ahora siendo correspondido.

-¡Jung Min si vas a la cocina tráeme una bebida a mi también!-escucharon gritar al maknae, lo que hizo que rápidamente se separaran, Young Saeng completamente rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto nerviosamente el líder al verlo entrar a Jung Min.

-No lo sé…ese niño ya se volvió loco-contesto Jung Min-Young Saeng ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto acercándosele este asintió con la cabeza-estas muy rojo, como que tienes fiebre-decía mirándolo-mejor ve a ducharte así se te pasa-Young Saeng asintió y salió corriendo de allí al baño.

Jung Min quedo mirando por unos instantes a Hyun Joong, este se veía nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo Jung Min?-pregunto líder.

-No, no nada-contesto volviendo a la cocina con dos botellas de agua.

Hyun Joong suspiro y fue tras él. Al entrar a la sala vio al maknae sentado por un lado y al Jung Min por otro, ambos tensos, nerviosos, no se miraban, solo bebían agua.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-pregunto el líder-¿están peleados?-volvió a preguntar, ambos negaron.

-No, claro que no…solo estamos cansados-explico Jung Min.

-Si…jugamos mucho-decía el maknae riendo nerviosamente.

-Sí, es cierto ya jugamos demasiado… ¿quieren comer? Cocinare algo-dijo Jung Min saliendo a la cocina.

-¿Crees que esten haciendo algo?-pregunto el menor luego de unos segundos cuando su nerviosismo se fue y volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin comprender.

-Kyu Jong y la chica ¿estarán haciendo algo?-pregunto.

-¡Es una zorra barata y mal vestida!-grito Jung Min desde la cocina, todo estaba tan silencioso que se oían hasta los susurros, por eso le extrañaba al maknae no escuchar nada.

-Ok… ¿crees que la zorra barata y mal vestida y Kyu Jong estén haciendo algo?-volvió a preguntar.

-¿Para qué más se encerraría en la habitación si no es para eso?-pregunto Hyun Joong caminando a la cocina siendo seguido por el maknae, ambos se sentaron allí-tienes razón Jung Min es una zorra barata-comento Hyun Joong.

-Y mal vestida…no lo olvides-decía Jung Min.

-¿Qué tiene como se vista Jung Min?-pregunto el maknae fastidiado de ori lo mismo.

-¡Que no tiene sentido que la mires si ella viste mal y yo bien y aun así….!-decía pero callo de inmediato-que viste mal y eso solo comprueba que es más barata-dijo volviendo a cocinar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y nadie decía nada, líder sonreía de aquella graciosa escena, su humor estaba algo mejor, tenía esperanzas, debía tener paciencia, mucha, pero sabiendo que Young Saeng estaría junto a él, eso le sobraría.

-Eres demasiado inocente Hyung Jun-comento el líder.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto este.

-Es más que obvio que algo deben estar haciendo-dijo líder.

-¿Si?, ¿y qué?-pregunto el maknae, líder lo miro sorprendido, Jung Min se giro también para mirarlo de la misma manera que líder.

-¿Tu eres o te haces el pervertido?-pregunto líder.

-No te creas Hyun Joong…solo finge ser inocente-dijo Jung Min volviendo a lo suyo.

-No de enserio…no entiendo…si no hay ruido ¿Qué hacen?-volvió a preguntar.

-Están teniendo sexo Hyung Jun-contesto Young Saeng entrando-que grite o no, no dice nada-explico.

-Pero…-iba a decir el maknae.

-¡Ya deja de hacerte el inocente!-le grito Jung Min-sabes bien sobre eso, te la pasas todo el día mirando-reto.

-Eso no es cierto-se defendió el maknae.

-Sí lo es-dijeron los tres al miso tiempo.

-Bueno…si, pero solo a veces-se defendió.

-¿Ya estas mejor Young Saeng?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿He?-pregunto este sin entender.

-Estabas rojo-explico Jung Min.

-Ah…si…si la ducho me hizo bien-contesto Young Saeng, el maknae los miraba en silencio, el vio como se besaban, de pronto sonrió, si se querían, eso estaba bien, es más, los envidiaba, como quisiera que Jung Min lo bese de esa manera, pero Jung Min solo lo veía como un amigo.

No entendía como no se puro detener, pero sentir la piel de Jung Min es sus labios, la delicadeza de esta, fue tan hermoso, tan excitante, tan adictivo que no entendía como pudo detenerse.

-¡Ahhhhh!-dio un grito Jung Min saltando hacia atrás y soltando de un golpe la sartén.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Hyun Joong preocupado.

-Me queme-decía Jung Min.

-Haber-pidió Young Seung-te curare-ofreció.

-No, tranquilo, no es mucho, solo un poco, pero me asuste-explico Jung Min.

-¿Enserio estas bien?-pregunto el maknae acercándose preocupado.

-Sí, sí estoy bien…Young Saeng termina tu…yo me iré a poner algo-dijo Jung Min corriendo a su habitación.

Al llegar a ella se olvido de su mano y se tiro boca abajo en la cama cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada y ahí dio un fuerte grito.

-Maldito Hyung Jun…¿por que tus labios se sentía tan hermosamente bien besándome…porque se sentía tan….placentero?-se preguntaba sentado en la cama-Ahhhhh-volvió a gritar tirándose y pataleando por esa hermosa sensación que ya no volvería a sentir.

Minutos después se relajo y se sentó en la cama, respiro profundo y comenzó a escuchar ruidos, miro hacia la pared, abrió los ojos y salió corriendo de su habitación creyendo que eran sonidos que demostraban placer.

-¿Estas mejor Jung Min?-pregunto líder.

-Sí, si-dijo mientras miraba cocinar a Young Saeng, se detuvo a pensar un momento, la habitación de Young Saeng queda al lado de la de Kyu, y si el escuchaba lo que Kyu estaba haciendo, cada sonido…sufriría mas-¿Por qué no salimos a comer afuera?-pegunto Jung Min, tratando de evitarle más sufrimiento a su amigo.

-¿Comer afuera?-pregunto el príncipe-pero ya estoy terminando-explico.

-No importa…hace mucho que no comemos fuera, vamos-pidió Jung Min.

Los demás no se quejaron, Young Saeng guardo aquello a mitad de preparación y los cuatro salieron a cenar fuera.

¿Qué eran exactamente los ruidos que escucho Jung Min?, ¿eran de placer o otra cosa?, ¿Qué sucederá cuando regresen?

Continuara…


	18. Zorra, barata, mal vestiday ladrona

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 18

Zorra, barata, mal vestida…y ladrona.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Jung Min acepto regresar ya al apartamento, creyendo que ya se habían cansado Kyu y la zorra barata mal vestida.

Al llegar se asombraron, la puerta estaba abierta, entraron de inmediato, preocupados, habían dejado solo a Kyu con la zorra barata mal vestida.

Al ingresar vieron la sala desordenada ¿Qué había sucedido? Notaron las puertas de sus habitaciones abiertas, corrieron a ellas.

-¡Kyu Jong!-llamo el maknae al verlo dormido sin preocupaciones en la cama-¡Kyu Jong despierta!-volvió a llamar, este pesadamente despertó-¿estás bien?-pregunto alarmado este asintió-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto y Kyu mostro cara de confusión-¿y la zorra barata?-pregunto.

-¡Que es zorra barata mal vestida!-grito Jung Min entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ya!, ¿tanto vas a molestar con 'el mal vestida'?-pregunto histérico el maknae-¿no ibas a tu habitación?-pregunto.

-Preferí ver primero como estaba Kyu Jong-contesto acercándose y agachándose para mirar a un confundido Kyu sentado en la cama aun medio dormido-¿crees que este bien?-pregunto aun mirándolo.

-Faltan cosas en la habitación-informo Young Saeng desde el marco de la puerta-Hyun Joong se puso histérico-dijo alarmado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunto el maknae.

-Se han llevado las cinco colecciones de mangas que compro la semana pasada y mi cámara que compre el mes pasado y la de hace unos años tampoco están-dijo Young Saeng.

-¡Mi laptop!-grito el maknae sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿No recuerdas que la deje aquí?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Se la llevaron?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¡Claro que se la han llevado!, ¿no te parece que si no debería estar aquí?-pregunto largando una lagrima.

-¿Cómo esta Kyu Jong?, ¿está herido?, ¿le han hecho algo?-pregunto el líder asuntado y entrando a toda prisa a la habitación yendo junto a Kyu que aun estaba inmóvil escuchando lo que decían y sin entender-¿estás bien Kyu Jong?, ¿no te hicieron nada?-pregunto examinándolo.

-El estaba dormido aun-contesto el maknae.

-¿Cómo?, ¿no has visto ni escuchado nada?, Qué bueno que no te hicieron nada-dijo líder mas calmado y suspirando de alivio.

-Esperen…-dijo Jung Min corriendo a su habitación-¡Ahhhhh!-se lo escucho gritar en su habitación, seguido de un sollozo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Young Saeng entrando seguido del maknae y líder.

-Se las llevaron-dijo arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Qué se llevaron?-pregunto líder.

-Mis zanahorias…Había dejado muchas aquí para comer…y se las llevaron-dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Solo eso se llevaron?-pregunto el maknae-tienes suerte-dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, ¿sabes que son muy importante son para mí?-pregunto Jung Min revolviendo su cama-¡No!-volvió a gritar.

-¿Y Ahora qué?-pregunto líder.

-También se levaron mis cremas que deje aquí hoy en la mañana…eran carísimas-dijo cayendo en la cama-¿ahora que me pondré?-dijo suspirando.

-Lo siento-dijo Kyu entrando.

-Tu estabas dormido, y mejor así sino te podrían haber hecho algo…no te disculpes-dijo líder.

-Es mejor que avisemos al manager-dijo Jung Min.

-Fue ella-revelo Kyu-se que fue ella…lo siento-volvió a decir, los cuatro lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Caí dormido apenas entre a la habitación…de seguro cuando vio la oportunidad…-se explicaba apenado con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pero yo escuche ruidos…pensé que tu y ella…-decía Jung Min.

-No sé que abras escuchado…pero ah ella ni un beso alcance a darle, solo bebimos…bueno bebí y la traje, pero no quise hacer nada, me tire a dormir y dijo que también dormiría, pero…lo siento, nunca imagine que esto sucedería-dijo comenzando a llorar, sin mirarlos de la vergüenza, apenando y aun tratando de comprender, Jung Min corrió a abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo…no pasa nada-consoló Jung Min, el sabia el porqué lo hizo, por dolor, lo entendía y no lo juzgaría, Kyu lo abrazaba con fuerza y lloraba aun más.

-Lo siento-se disculpaba-yo me hare cargo de todo, yo se los volveré a comprar, te comprare muchas zanahorias y cremas, comprare una laptop mejor, comprare mas mangas, comprare dos cámaras mejor-decía entre sollozos-yo le diré al manager que fue mi culpa y me hare cargo-Jung Min al escuchar todo eso lo soltó enojado.

-Tú no harás nada de eso-ordeno-solo fue un error-explico.

-Fue mi error y me hare cargo-dijo Kyu.

Young Saeng lo miraba callado y con dolor, tenía ganas de correr a él y abrazarlo así como Jung Min lo hacía, decirle que no le importaban las cámaras, que solo quería que dejara de llorar y disculparse…pero no podía ¿Por qué no espero?, ¡porque no rechazo a Hyun Joong?, ahora estaba con él, solo por creer que Kyu había besado y acariciado a esa zorra barata mal vestida…pero él no hizo nada de ello, eso decía que si lo amaba…pero el ya estaba con Hyun Joong. Hizo una promesa y por más que quisiera no la rompería, su tiempo con Kyu ya había pasado, por algo paso aquello, tal vez ellos no debían haber estad juntos nunca, ahora debía intentarlo con Hyun Joong, debía darle una oportunidad.

-Muchas veces nosotros cometimos errores Kyu Jong y tu siempre nos ayudaste a que el manager no se entere-dijo el maknae.

-Es cierto, tampoco se enterada de esto-dijo Jung Min.

-¿Cómo no se enterada?-pregunto Kyu-si también falta el televisor…¿crees que el manager no lo verá?-pregunto.

-Trataremos de que no lo vea-dijo el maknae.

-El se tiene que hacer cargo de su error-dijo serio el líder.

-El no dirá nada, ninguno lo haremos-dijo serio Jung Min.

-Yo se lo diré-dijo líder firme.

-Tú no dirás nada-dijo Jung Min-el solo cometió un error, muchas veces nosotros lo hicimos y el nos ayudo-recordó.

-Hyun Joong sabes que si el manager se entera se enojara mucho con Kyu Jong, mas si sabe que es con una cica que le dijo que podría salir y más ahora que pidió estrictamente que no hiciéramos nada malo-recordó el maknae.

-Por eso mismo, el lo dejo bien claro, y Kyu Jong no obedeció, ahora que lo afronte-declaro el líder serio, no quería, o sabia porque decía aquello, a quien más ayudo a Kyu fue a él, siempre metía escusas cuando llegaban tarde porque él se quedaba dormido, Kyu siempre decía alguna escusa o se echaba la culpa así mismo para no perjudicarlo.

En parte si lo sabía, lo hacía al ver la cara de Young Saeng con tristeza y dolor, no lo soportaba y solo decía puras estupideces.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de todas la veces que Kyu Jong te ayudo cuando te quedabas dormido?-pregunto enojado-incluso la semana pasada dijo que él se había quedado dormido por salir, solo porque el manager te dejo claro que no quería que volviéramos a llegar tarde por ti…si el manager se entera de que esto es por Kyu Jong lo castigara feo por todas las veces que se culpo por ti…y aun así quieres que lo sepa, sin intentar ayudarlo siquiera-dijo Jung Min serio, enojado y algo histérico por no entender el comportamiento de líder.

-¡Ya Jung Min!-grito Kyu-¡ya basta!-volvió a gritar-fue mi error y me hare cargo…además si yo me culpe por todo ello fue porque yo quise y lo volvería a hacer…no lo hice por nada solo porque quería, no para que en algún momento me ayuden-reto-sabes muy bien que jamás dejaría que se metan en problemas y menos por mis errores-dijo saliendo de allí.

Los cuatro se miraron, Jung Min y el maknae estaba serio y claramente enojados por la actitud de líder, este no los miraba serios y Young Saeng seguía sorprendidos por las actitudes de todos, sin decir palabra alguna.

-Yo no dejare que el manager se entere-declaro Jung Min enojado saliendo tras Kyu.

-Yo amaba mucho mi laptop-dijo el maknae-pero no quiero que Kyu se castigado-y salió de allí tras Kyu también.

-Yo…-iba a decir Young Saeng, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿¡Tú que!?-pregunto en un grito líder-¿tú también amabas tu cámara pero no dirás nada?-pregunto-¿y luego que debo decir que amaba mis mangas pero no diré nada?-volvió a preguntar Young Saeng no dijo nada, líder se sentó en la cama de Jung Min-claro que no amaba mis mangas, no más que Kyu Jong, el es mi amigo y no quiero que le pase nada , no quiero que lo castiguen, menos después de lo mucho que me ayudo-dijo líder sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

-¿Entonces porque dijiste todo aquello?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-No lo sé-contesto-te vi tan mal a ti por todo esto, simplemente no lo soporte y deje salir palabras estúpidas que no serian jamás ciertas…sería capaz de ir corriendo y comprar yo mismo lo que falta para que el no salga perjudicado-dijo largando una lagrima, sin ser vista por Young Saeng.

-Aun puedes arreglarlo-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Llama al manager y del que no venga que nosotros haremos-aconsejo.

-Young Saeng son casi las cinco de la madrugada…el manager viene a as seis…si lo llamo ahora vendrá corriendo…no es tonto y sabrá que paso algo-dijo líder.

-Es cierto…bueno al menos puedes decirle a Kyu Jong que lo ayudaras-dijo Young Saeng, líder lo miro-no te preocupes por mí, te prometí que lo intentaría, se que tú me ayudaras y estaremos bien-volvió a afirmar su promesa Young Saeng, líder le dio una sonrisa y salió tras Kyu.

¿En que se supone que pensó al decir aquello?, ahora era definitivo que no volvería con Kyu Jong.

-¡Kyu Jong ya deja de ser testarudo y escúchame!-ordenaba Jung Min a un nervioso Kyu buscando por todas partes su celular.

-No, ya te dije que le llamare y le informare de todo-decía aun buscando.

-Kyu Jong acéptalo…también te robo el celular-decía el maknae-mejor escucha a Jung Min-pidió.

-No quiero…quiero yo hacerme cargo de esto-dijo Kyu.

-Somos tus amigos, como hermanos y no queremos que el manager s enoje feo contigo-decía el menor.

El líder entro a la habitación y tras el Young Saeng, iba a hablar, pero el celular del menor sonó y este atendió.

-¿Hola?-contesto malhumorado-oh…si…lo siento…no está bien… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿¡cómo!?-pregunto en un grito los ojos abiertos y mirando a Kyu y Jung Min asustado.

Continuara…


	19. El castigo del manager

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 19

El castigo del manager

-Si…si…yo los despertare de inmediato-dijo el maknae para luego colgar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quién era?-pregunto Jung Min.

-El manager-contesto Hyung Jun-dio que surgió algo y que en diez minutos está aquí para informarnos, dijo que llamo a Kyu Jong pero él no atendía y me llamo a mí, ya que el líder no se hubiese despertado-explico.

-Ósea que si te robo también el celular-confirmo Jung Min-asique ya deja de buscar y escúchame lo que haremos-dijo Jung Min serio.

-No, Jung Min ya basta, el manager viene en diez minutos, le diré la verdad-dijo Kyu.

-¡Tu no le dirás nada!-dijo Jung Min desesperado.

-Ya Jung Min cálmate-decía el maknae.

-Yo les pagare todo…se los prometo-dijo Kyu.

-No sé ellos, pero yo no quiero que me pagues nada-dijo Jung Min serio.

-Yo tampoco Kyu Jong, solo era una laptop-dijo el maknae.

-Mi cámara-dijo Young Saeng hablando por primera vez, tomando toda la concentración de Kyu, que lo miraba con una mirada dolida y de pura vergüenza por lo ocurrido, el sabia cuanto su príncipe amaba su cámara-mi cámara, no importa-dio el sin mirarlo.

Unos segundos pasaron y líder quería y no podía hablar.

-Solo eran mangas…además eran aburridos, no tenían alienígenas ni nada…así que no te preocupes-dijo secamente líder-y supongo que el manager no notara que falta el televiso-tranquilizo líder, pero a todos los altero un grito.

-¿¡Donde se supone que esta el televisor!?-grito el manager a todo pulmón, asiéndolos saltar a los cinco.

-¿No se supone que llegaba en diez minutos?-pregunto Jung Min al menor.

-Eso me dijo-dijo el menor sin comprender.

-Ya se acabo…le diré la verdad-dijo Kyu saliendo en la habitación firme y decidido.

-No podemos dejar que diga la verdad-dijo Jung Min saliendo de allí siendo seguido por los demás.

-Kyu Jong… ¿Dónde está el televisor y porque aquí está todo revuelto? Explícame-exigió el manager serio.

-Veras…anoche, una chica entro aquí…-decía Kyu sin saber cómo empezar a explicar, nervioso, pero el manager enrojeció.

-¿¡Cómo!?-pregunto-¿¡una chica!? ¿Quién les dio permiso de dejar pasar una chica? ¡Saben bien que no pueden dejar pasar una chica!, ¿acaso fue ella la que se llevo el televisor?, ¿Qué más les robo?, ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejar pasar una chica?, ¿y encima una que les robe?, ¿Qué les sucede están locos?-preguntaba histéricamente el manager.

-No es culpa de ellos-se apresuro a decir Kyu.

-¿Y de cuál de los cinco fue la idea de meter a una maldita ladrona aquí?-pregunto rojo del enojo.

Kyu iba a hablar, pero Jung Min llego por detrás tapándole la boca echándolo atrás y hablando él.

-¡Yo la entre aquí!-dijo firme.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto Kyu-no es…-trato de decir pero sin que el manager vea Hyung Jun le tapo la boca y lo quería llevar la habitación, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, líder lo ayudo y entre los dos lo metieron a la habitación encerrándolo.

-¿¡Quien te dio el maldito permiso!?-pregunto el manager enojado.

-Nadie…estaba aburrido, necesitaba…ya sabes y bueno la invite, me quede dormido y al despertar…bueno ya ves-decía con sencillez Jung Min.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarte solo!?-pregunto enfurecido el manager-¡di una orden sencilla y no eres capaz de cumplirla!-le grito enfurecido, Jung Min no se movió ni un centímetro, no mostro miedo ni nada-y mira ahora lo que pasa…les roban… ¡maldito niño mal criado y arrogante eres Park Jung Min!-grito el manager.

-Ya…solo estaba aburrido y me quería entretener-decía Jung Min sin preocupación.

-¿Es que a ti nunca te importan las consecuencias?-preguntaba asombrado el manager.

-¿Qué más da? Ya paso, solo es un televisor-dijo con sencillez.

-¿De dónde se supone que sacas a las zorras con las cuales te acusetas?-pregunto el manager.

-He…que yo no me acuso nunca con zorras-se defendió Jung Min-solo fue por esta vez porque estaba aburrido y fue lo único que encontré-respondió sin importancia.

-Y sigues con tu maldita arrogancia… ¿no te arrepientes ni un poco?-pregunto el manager.

-No…disfrute la noche-contesto Jung Min.

-Castigado-sentencio el manager.

-Ok… ¿Qué me sacaras?-pregunto.

-Dos meses sin celular, dámelo, yo te pasare las llamadas de tu familia, nada mas-dijo extendiéndole la mano, Jung Min busco en su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

-No tengo a nadie quien llamar-dijo sin preocupación-el manager lo miro serio.

-Un mes sin salir de aquí-sentencio.

-No hay lugar donde quiera ir-dijo Jung Min haciendo enojar mas al manager, Young Saeng por detrás le pego una patada haciendo que ya se calle.

-Ten encuentra que no diré nada a la empresa ni será tan rudo el castigo porque solo es un maldito televisor y porque yo también me metería en problemas…¡pero ya deja de ser tan arrogante como siempre maldito niño!-grito el manager.

-Ok…gracias por cubrirme-dijo Jung Min haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien…pero tu arrogancia me sobrepaso…durante un mes tienes prohibido comer zanahorias-sentencio el manager con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la cara de Jung min descolocada del asombro y los ojos llorosos-¿eso si te duele? Pues escucha mas…tendrás que limpiar esa cosa que llamas habitación, para mañana temprano la quiero limpia-Jung Min ahora tenía una cara de espanto.

-¿Tanta fue mi arrogancia?-pregunto con cara de cachorrito.

-Yo la soporto, pero ya me sobrepaso Park Jung Min…así que obedece…ahora ¿se puede saber dónde está su supuesto líder?-pregunto buscándolo-¿y los demás?-pregunto.

-Los iré a buscar-dijo Young Saeng.

-No seas tan malito… ¿un mes? Sabes que no puedo-rogaba Jung Min.

-¿Ahora te bajo la arrogancia?, agradece que no diré nada y quedara aquí sino ¿sabes lo que sucederá?-pregunto y Jung Min asintió, el lo sabia-conmigo puedes bromear y se arrogante, pero sabes bien que con ella no puedes y será que mantente tranquilo ahora, porque una y cuento todo-amenazo y Jung Min asintió callado.

Los demás llegaron y el manager les informo que ese día se cancelaba toda actividad y que mañana tendrían ensayo general de su próximo concierto que descansen y volvió a advertí a Jung Min que cumpla el castigo, Kyu trato de hablar, pero Jung Min le dio una buena patada para que callara.

-¿Contento?-pregunto Kyu-ahora debes pagar por un estúpido error mio-Jung Min lo miro serio y dijo.

-¿Crees que me importa todo lo que me saco? Tal vez sufra un poco por la zanahorias-pensó-pero por lo demás me da igual, no hay razón por la que quiera salir o llamar a alguien-dijo sonriendo.

-No importa…pero…en verdad gracias-dijo abrazándolo.

-No me quedaría sin ayudarte-dijo correspondiendo al abrazo-además aquí dentro…pueden pasar cosas interesantes-dijo mirando a un maknae que miraba alegre la escena, pero al verla mirada de Jung Min sobre el enrojeció y volteo y Jung Min sonrió pícaramente, tal vez el maknae lo vea como amigo, pero se divertiría esos días molestándolo y teniendo 'inocentes' acercamientos a él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kyu soltándolo.

-Que tu tendrás que ir a hacer las compras-dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, tenemos el día libe, asique comencemos a ordenas el lio que dejo la zorra barata-dijo líder.

-Zorra barata mal vestida-corrigió ahora el maknae, vio como Jung Min iba a corregir y dijo-no digas nada, lo dije bien…zorra barata mal vestida-afirmo.

-No Junnie…zorra barata mal vestida y ladrona-dijo sonriendo y comenzando a limpiar con los demás.

-¿Junnie?, ¿Qué le saquen las zanahorias le afecto el cerebro?-se pregunto el maknae.

Continuara…


	20. Limpiando

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 20

Limpiando

Ninguno había dicho mucha palabra mientras limpiaban la sala, ya estaba avanzada la mañana cuando terminaron y los cinco se tiraron en el sofá.

-¿Quién cocinara?-pregunto el líder, ninguno contesto-¿puedo cocinar?-pregunto.

-¡No!-contestaron los cuatro.

-Young Saeng cocina tu-pidió Jung Min-yo debo limpiar mi habitación-dijo.

-Ok…veré que cocino-dijo levantándose.

-No hay nada-dijo Jung Min-Hyun Joong ve tu a comprar-ordeno.

-¿Qué compro?-pregunto.

-Haber ven…veremos que cocinare-dijo Young Saeng caminando a la cocina siendo seguido por líder.

A los pocos segundos líder salió de la cocina.

-En un rato vuelvo-dijo mirando la lista que Young Saeng le hizo-y Jung Min comienza ahora a limpiar esa cueva-advirtió saliendo.

-Ok-dijo estirándose-vamos Hyun Jun-dijo levantándose y tomando del brazo al menor para levantarlo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto este.

-Me ayudaras…vamos levántate…la mitad de la basura que está allí es lo que tú la ultima vez llevaste para que comamos-dijo Jung Min.

-No, no quiero, estoy cansado…limpia tu solito tu habitación-se quejo el menor con un puchero Jung Min lo miro serio, se agacho quedando frente al rostro del maknae y dijo.

-O te levantas y vienes a ayudarme por ti solito o te levanto de una patada y te hago ayudarme de otras cien patadas mas-el menor palideció por las palabras y cercanía de Jung Min y solo pudo asentir rápidamente.

-¿Quieres que también te ayude?-pregunto Kyu luego que el maknae corrió a la habitación de Jung Min.

-No…aprovecha y habla con Young Saeng-dijo Jung Min-de seguro quieres pedirle disculpa por su cámara-fingió no saber y fue a su habitación.

Entro a la cocina y lo vio tranquilamente acomodando las cosas allí.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto calmadamente, se giro a verlo algo sorprendido por la repentina aparición.

-No, no es nada, solo ordeno hasta que llegue Hyun Joong con los ingredientes-contesto tranquilamente, pero ciertamente era un momento incomodo para ambos.

-Quiero hablar-dijo Kyu luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-No hay nada de qué hablar-dijo secamente Young Saeng, no es que estuviera enojado, pero en verdad no lo había, no para él.

-Young Saeng…en verdad lo siento…yo no quise, es solo que no sabía bien lo que hacía, tenía un nudo en el pecho, un enredo de dolorosos sentimientos y solo actué-se trataba de explicar Kyu.

-No estoy enojado Kyu Jong-dijo Young Saeng-no estoy para nada enojado, pero ya no hay más de que hablar-volvió a decir.

-¿Podemos arreglar las cosas?, ¿de apoco?-pregunto con esperanzas.

-Lo nuestro ya termino, así de la nada como empezó término-dijo Young Saeng.

-Puede volver a comenzar-dijo Kyu.

-Ya no-dijo Young Saeng soltando.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kyu sin entender.

-Porque…ya estoy con alguien-contesto Young Saeng, Kyu quedo callado, sus lagrimas salieron sin permiso, aviso, sin importarle.

-Es mentira-trato de negar la realidad.

-No lo es…solo quería olvidarte…y acepte…ahora no puedo dar marcha atrás-afirmo.

-¿Quién es? Al menos déjame saber ¿Quién es?-pidió Kyu.

-Hyun Joong-contesto secamente Young Saeng, mas lagrimas cayeron de Kyu.

-¿Solo así terminara?, ¿solo así me dirás 'adiós'?, ¿sin más?-pregunto.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto confundido.

-No lo soporto…te amo demasiado como para perderte, duele demasiado este amor…tanto tiempo guardado y tan poco tiempo vivido, disfrutado…no lo puedo matar, no puedo olvidarte-dio llorando Kyu.

-Ya lo harás…ambos lo olvidaremos-dijo Young Saeng.

-No te mientas y no me mientas a mi…se bien cuanto me amas, hace unas hora lo dudaba, pero vi tu mirada recién, sé que me mas con el mismo amor que yo y es demasiado ese amor-decía Kyu con dolor, con lagrimas y arrepentimiento de cada acción que hizo.

-No es cierto-negó Young Saeng-nada de lo que dices lo es, mi amor no es tan grande-mintió-yo te olvidare…Hyun Joong me ayudara, en un principio nunca debí aceptar…me arrepiento de haber comenzado algo contigo-volvió a mentir, la mentira más dolorosa y cruel hasta para el mismo era esa.

-Yo no…yo no me arrepiento de ello, puedo arrepentirme de mucha coas pero no de ello….jamás me arrepentiría de ello-dijo con más dolor en su pacho, con mas lagrimas que comenzó a detener-pero por mas grande que sea este amor, no sobrevivirá a tu desprecio y palabras…tienes razón pronto olvidare…pronto lo hare-dijo respirando profundo y yéndose de allí.

Así sin más dejaron todo aquel amor que se tenían, aun no lo creía, aun no lo asimilaba, se tiro en el sofá, mirando hacia donde se suponía debía haber un televisor.

-Ten lleva estas dos bolsas afuera, yo seguiré juntando-dijo Jung Min entregándole dos grandes bolsas a el maknae llenas de basura que había en su habitación.

-¿Cómo es posible que juntes tanta basura?-preguntaba sorprendido el maknae.

-Y ano queda mucho, una mas y solo queda ordenar-decía Jung Min.

-Pura basura solo sabes acumular-se quejaba el menor saliendo de allí con dos bolsas-pura basura-seguía quejándose sin prestar atención a un devastado Kyu tirado en el sofá de la sala, esforzándose por poder caminar con dos bolsas.

Menos de cinco minutos habían pasado cuando un impaciente Jung Min salió de la habitación quejándose.

-¿Tanto se va a tardar en dejar dos pequeñas bolsitas afuera?-se preguntaba cuando giro su vista y vio a Kyu ahí en el sofá, como en otro planeta, sin querer moverse, sin reacción alguna-¿Kyu Jong te sientes bien?.-pregunto acercándose, este no contesto, ni lo miro-Kyu Jong me asusta…di algo-pidió sentándose junto a él, este reacciono en ese instante.

-Jung Min…no te vi-dio nervioso.

-Estas bien?-pregunto.

Si…creo-dijo Kyu.

-¿Young Saeng no te perdono…por la cámara?-pregunto.

-No…dijo que no está enojado, pero que no quiere una nueva-contesto.

-Dásela igual-animo Jung Min-ya verás que al final la aceptara-Kyu negó, no harbaban de lo mismo, creía él, pero Jung Min podía hacer pasar una cámara por una persona y aconsejar un poco…o al menos animar.

-Ya no tiene sentido, el ya había comprado otra y yo no lo sabía-dijo Kyu-debo olvidar el tema, me pidió que lo olvide, que de todas maneras fue un error comprar aquella cámara y se arrepentía-Kyu también podía hacer pasar una cámara por persona, para liberar aquel nudo en su pecho, para encontrar consuelo en una migo.

-si la cámara tubo ese fin, tal vez todo haya sido un error…digo el comprarla, tal vez no funcionaba y fue mejor así…tal vez el valor no era tanto y así como él lo olvidara tu también….al tema de la cámara claro esta…no te desanimes, yo se que olvidaras…animo así como el encontró una cámara nueva…tal vez tu encuentras un nuevo truco de magia el cual mostrarme…ahora sonríe y arriba-dijo Jung Min levantándolo y Kyu le sonrió.

-Gracias Jung Min-dio Kyu con una sonrisa más amplia-me iré a dar una ducha-dijo caminando al baño.

-Bien…ahora ¿Dónde está ese maldito niño que no viene?-dijo Jung Min saliendo del apartamento en busca del maknae.

Al llegar abajo lo vio sonriéndole alegremente a dos jóvenes, es que ¿no podía dejarlo ni dos minutos solo que ese niño ya tenía que estar rodeado de mujeres? Ese niño solo era suyo y de nadie más. Sin decir nada apenas las jóvenes desaparecieron y Hyun Jun volvía a entrar con un papel en manos, que era más que obvio era el número de alguna de ellas, Jung Min se lo arrebato y lo arrugo todo tirándolo a la basura.

-¿Qué te pasa maldito caballo? Eso era mio-se quejo el maknae.

-No necesitas el numero de ninguna chica-le dijo Jung Min comenzando a caminar-y ahora apúrate que debemos terminar-dijo sin míralo y caminando.

Quiso tomar el ascensor, pero este no llegaba y estaba nervioso, así que sin esperar tomo las escaleras, no estaban muy arriba de todos modos.

-¡Jung Min ven aquel!-llamaba el maknae subiendo las escaleras tras el-¿Cómo es eso de que no necesito el numero de ninguna chica?, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer o decir eso?-se quejaba el maknae siguiéndolo.

Los nervioso solo aumentaba con las quejas, los celos crecían mas y mas, la furia no paraba, se giro y camino a él enojado, lo empujo contra el barandal de la escalera, mirándolo fijamente, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, podían sentir sus reparación, Hyung Jun no se movía, esta asombrado por aquel acto, pero no le desagradaba.

-No me creo…soy Park Jung Min-dijo mientras su corazón latía mas fuertemente a cada segundo, mientras el calor subía por su cuerpo al tenerlo tan pegado a él-y si yo digo que no necesitas el numero de ninguna chica, es que no lo necesitas… ¡no estarás con ninguna chica…no puedes!-le grito en la cara.

-Puedo estar con cuanta chica quiero tú no eres….-las palabras del maknae no alcanzaron a salir, la frase quedo incompleta ya no importaba terminarla.

Jung Min no pudo, no se controlo, el solo quería 'jugar' en la habitación mientras limpiaban, solo quería que el llegara rápido así por lo menos lo abrazaba, pero su enojo fue demasiado, y al tenerlo tan cerca, no se controlo, no lo pudo evitar.

Su cara de confusión sus labios rosas y su brillante mirada, simplemente lo había besado sin poder evitarlo, sin contenerse a mover sus labios contra los de Kim Hyung Jun, contra los de su niño…solo de él. Se sentía cálido y dulce, aquellos labios, no lo negaría había hasta soñado con besarlos, subió su mano a la mejilla, tocando aquella piel tan suave de aquel rostro que parecía de un bebe cuando sonreír.

Pero algo estaba mal, él era el único que lo disfrutaba, el único que movía los labios, el único que deseaba mas, el único que sentía maravillosos sentimientos con ese contacto, el maknae no se había movido ni un centímetro, estaba estático, lentamente se separo, abrió sus ojos y lo vio a él con los ojos enormemente abiertos de la sorpresa, mirándolo de una manera que nunca vio. Soltó su mejilla se alejo y simplemente corrió al apartamento sin decir palabra alguna, encerrándose en su habitación.

-Me beso-fue lo único que Hyung Jun pudo pronuncia luego puso una enorme sonrisa, sacudió su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que tan estúpido era, sucedió lo que tanto esperaba, lo que tanto deseo, lo que tanto soñó noche tras noche y tan tonto era que se quedaba estático sin decir, sin responder a tan esperado beso, salo corriendo al apartamento tras Park Jung Min a que le explicara que fue exactamente aquello a que lo volviera a hacer.

Continuara…


	21. ¿Que sigmifica un beso?

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 21

¿Qué significa un beso?

-¡Jung Min abre!-grito el maknae estrellándose contra la puerta de la habitación de este al llegar corriendo, Jung Min no contesto-Jung Min que abras…debo terminar de ayudarte-pero Jung Min no contestaba-¡Jung Min!-volvió a llamar, no se rendiría, el debía saber.

-No…no te preocupes, yo ya estoy terminando de limpiar, vete-contesto sentado en un rincón de su cama, parecía como un niño asustado al que le venían a pegar por hacer una travesura.

-Déjame entrar-pidió el maknae.

-No, te dije que yo terminaré…vete-contesto Jung Min.

-Quiero…quiero que hablemos-pidió temeroso el menor.

¿Qué le diría? Te bese porque me gustas, porque estoy enamorado de ti hace tiempo, porque no me resistí al tenerte tan cerca. No podía hacerlo, tampoco podía decirle que no se arrepentía, no podía ni mirarlo, Hyung Jun de seguro quería matarlo por eso.

-No quiero hablar debo terminar de limpiar-contesto Jung Min.

-Jung Min, tenemos que hablar-dijo en un tono más firme el maknae-quiero saber por…-decía el maknae, pero no alcanzo a terminar su frase Jung Min dio un grito y comenzó a cantar fuertemente para hacer que no oía nada-¡Jung Min, Jung Min!-gritaba el maknae.

Unos minutos después Jung Min dejo de escuchar gritos y paro su canto a gritos, sin embargo el maknae no se había rendido y se quedo esperando sentado fuera de su habitación.

-¿Ya has terminada de limpiar y cantar?-pregunto el maknae, y nueva mente escucho el canto de Jung Min aun más fuerte.

No podía, ni quería hablar con él, no tenia palabras para decirle.

-¡Ya está bien!-le grito el maknae-¡sigue con tu maldito berrinche!-dijo pegándole una patada a la puerta y metiéndose a su habitación.

-_"maldito caballo, ¿Qué se cree que me puede besar y luego encerrarse sin decir nada?, ¿Qué puede hacer como si nada paso?-_pensaba el maknae sentado en su cama haciendo un gracioso puchero del enojo_-ya tendrá que salir y me dará una explicación…pero y ¿si…no la hay?…¿y si solo me beso sin razón y se arrepintió?, ¿si no sabe como decirme que solo fue un error?, ¿Qué debo hacer?-_la duda se instalo en el-_¿debería dejar solo que pase y no decir nada?, ¿debo hacer como si nada ocurrió?...maldito caballo…¿por qué me haces esto?-_pensaba dando pataletas, Kyu lo miraba asustado de las acciones y expresiones que este hacia-_¿sentirá algo por mi?, ¿Por qué me cela tanto?, tiene que sentir algo…aunque sea mínimo, por eso me beso ¿cierto?...ahí ya Kim Hyung Jun, el es Park Jung Min, tu amigo, tu hermano, es obvio que no siente nada de lo que tú sí, ya despierta, solo fue un error, uno de sus tantos juegos, no te ilusiones-_re retaba mentalmente para no sufrir-_que idiota que fui…si ese iba a ser el primer y único beso que él me daría ¿Por qué no correspondí?, ¿Por qué no lo bese también?, ¿Por qué me tuve que quedar quieto?, ¿Por qué no lo empuje contra la pared y lo bese hasta cansarme? No importa lo que luego haya pasado, cuanto me pueda haber pegado…hubiese disfrutado de ese beso, de sus labios carnosos y delicados…-_inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a sus labios, acariciándolos lentamente, Kyu lo miraba preocupado su amigo… ¿estaba bien?-_se sentían tan bien sus labios moviéndose delicadamente contra los mio, se sentía como si él los saboreada, como si l disfrutara, como si quisiera mas-pensaba aun acariciando sus labios, recordando aquel beso con cara de niño enamorado ye era lo que era, un niño enamorado de alguien, según él, equivocado._

-Hyung Jun… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Kyu acercándose al menor, este seguía en otro mundo acariciando su labios-Hyung Jun-volvió a llamar.

-_tanto me hizo sentí en tan pocos segundos, en tan pequeño tacto, en tan hermoso beso, su fuerte mano acariciando mi mejilla, se sentía tan hermoso su cuerpo pegado al mio-_seguía recordando mientras inconscientemente llevo su otra mano a acariciar la mejilla donde Jung Min había posado su mano.

-Kyu se empezó a asustar, acaso el estaba teniendo sueños húmedos despiertos ¿Por qué acariciaba sus labios y ahora mejilla?

-Hyung Jun-volvió a llamar una vez más, pero el menor no lo escucho, solo puso una sonrisa que a Kyu le confirmo que lo que en ese momento pasaba por la cabeza del menor no era nada inocente-¡Kim Hyung Jun!-le grito moviéndolo por los hombros.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntaba el maknae alterado.

-No lo sé, dime tu ¿Qué estabas imaginando?-pregunto Kyu, el maknae enrojeció de inmediato.

-Yo…yo nada-decía riendo nerviosamente.

-Tu cara de pervertido no decía eso-dijo Kyu.

-No…no imaginaba nada-hubo unos segundo de silencio en el que Kyu se sentó en su cama tratando de no poner más incomodo al maknae, ya confirmo que lo que imaginaba no era inocente y suponía que en esas imaginaciones cierto caballo se encontraba como protagonista.

-¿Terminaste de ayudar a Jung Min con la limpieza?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Qué?, ¿Jung Min? No paso nada con el-contesto apurado el maknae de tan solo escuchar el nombre, Kyu lo confirmo, paso algo con ese caballo.

-No pregunte si paso algo, pregunte si terminaron…pero ¿paso algo?-pregunto.

-No, dije que no…y si, no…algo así, el dijo que terminaría-contesto aun nervioso, hubo otros minutos de silencio-Kyu Jong…-lamo tímidamente el maknae.

-¿Si?-pregunto este fingiendo estar concentrado en un libro.

-¿Qué es exactamente un beso?-pregunto temeroso, Kyu lo miro confundido-lo que quiero decir es… ¿Por qué una persona besa a otra?-aclaro.

-Un beso es algo que trasmite sentimiento a la otra persona…se da un beso si se siente algo-contesto Kyu pensativo, el maknae puso una sonrisa alegre-pero…no todos lo ven así-la sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el maknae saltando a la cama de Kyu y sentándose frente a él-¿Qué quieres decir?-volvió a preguntar.

-Un beso trasmite sentimiento, pero no todos lo dan porque sientan algo-explico-muchos lo dan solo porque si sin sentir nada por la persona a la que se lo dan, entonces no se trasmite nada, es un beso vacio-explico Kyu.

-Si la persona besada siente algo al ser besada… ¿entonces el besador también siente algo?-pregunto.

-Tal vez… ¿algo como qué?-pregunto Kyu-¿de quienes hablas?, ¿a quién besaste? O mejor dicho ¿Quién te beso y que sentiste?-pregunto Kyu.

-Yo…yo nada…ni a mi nadie nada…yo…yo solo quería saber-contesto nervioso-pero…si la persona que besa no siente nada pero el besado si…entonces ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué significa el beso?-pregunto.

-Hyung Jun…no soy experto en besologia ni lo planeo…si tienes problemas con besos viniste a la persona equivocada, yo estoy pero que tú en todo lo relacionado con el amor, por más que te quiera ayudar no podría…o único que te podría decir es que si el besador beso sin permiso, el besado tiene todo el derecho de saber el porqué-dijo Kyu.

-¡Es cierto…el me dirá porque me beso!-dijo firme el menor saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Jung Min…Park Jung Min…sal de inmediato!-gritaba el maknae golpeando la puerta de este.

-Estoy aquí fuera-contesto sencillamente Jung Min detrás de él, el menor se dio la vuelta y lo miro serio y decidido, iba a hablar, pero Jung Min no lo dejo, aun no sabía que decir-ahora si ya estas contento de haberme visto, déjame pasar que tengo que terminar de ordenar-dijo tratando d entrar a su habitación, pero el menor le impidió el paso.

-Quiero que hablemos-dijo firme el maknae.

-Chicos a comer-aviso Young Saeng entrando a la sala.

-Debemos ir a comer…luego hablamos-dijo Jung Min.

-Jung Min…de verdad necesito que hablemos…cuando antes mejor-dijo el menor, Jung Min fingió no escucharlo y camino a la cocina.

Jung Min veía como el menor metía rápidamente toda la comida en su boca y tragaba.

-Hyung Jun come despacio-reto el líder.

-¡Ya termine!-aviso el menor mirando a Jung Min dando a entender que tenían que hablar.

-Yo no-dijo Jung Min comiendo lentamente, el maknae puso una cara de enojo y espero, pasaron diez minutos y ya todos habían terminado y Jung Min aun no.

-Jung Min ¿puedes apúrate?-pregunto Young Saeng mientras levantaba la mesa, el maknae sonrió.

-Quiero mas-dijo Jung Min extendiendo su plato.

-¿Quieres más?-pregunto sorprendido Young Saeng Jung Min asintió.

Cuando Young Saeng se giro para servirle mas él vio como el maknae lo tomaba del brazo bruscamente y se lo quería levar de allí.

-¿Qué haces?, déjame comer-se quejaba Jung Min.

-Ya comiste mucho…vamos-decía el maknae.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Jung Min debe terminar de limpiar su habitación-dijo el maknae sacándolo de allí.

-¡Ya déjame!-dijo Jung Min empujando al maknae-¿Quién te crees para arrastrarme así?-pregunto enfadado.

-No me creo… ¡soy la persona a la que acabas de besar hace menos de una hora!-le grito enojado el maknae.

Hyun Joong que iba a la cocina en busca e Young Saeng retrocedió en sus pasos y volvió a entrar en su habitación al escuchar aquello, Kyu cerró su habitación con llave y Young Saeng la puerta de la cocina.

"_Yo no me meto en esa discusión", _fue el pensamiento de los tres, era algo que ellos tenían que arreglar solos y veían a alguno de los miembros, los meterían en medio o aun pero no se confesarían nunca.

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Jung Min sin mirarlo.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-pregunto el maknae confundido.

-¿Decir qué?, no sé de que hablas-mentía Jung Min.

-No mientas…recién en la escalera tu…-explicaba el maknae.

Ya no imagines Hyung Jun…no se dé que hablas…déjame pasar me iré a dormir-dijo secamente entrando a su habitación y dejando a un maknae con el corazón partido, desilusionado y con unas lagrimas cayendo.

Continuara…


	22. Besos

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 22

Besos

Era un nuevo día, el líder aun dormía mientras los otros cuatro estaban en la cocina desayunando, bueno tres de ellos, Hyung Jun miraba atentamente las acciones de Jung Min, este se estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué le ocurría que lo miraba tanto?, ¿seguía pensando en el beso?, ¿lo quería matar por que lo beso?

-Termine, me voy a mi habitación hasta que llegue el manager-dijo Jung Min yéndose de la cocina por lo incomodo que lo ponía la penetrante mirada del maknae.

El maknae lo siguió rápidamente, sin importarle la rara mirada de confusión que pusieron los otros dos por esas acciones repentinas.

-¿Tu sabes qué ocurre?-le pregunto Young Saeng a Kyu.

-Por lo que entendí ayer…creo que Hyung Jun quiere saber porque Jung Min o beso-contesto Kyu.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto asombrado Young Saeng.

-Que esos dos se confesaran en un rato si Jung Min no huye-explico más claro Kyu.

Por otro lado Hyung Jun entro tras Jung Min en la habitación de este y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-pregunto Jung Min serio.

-Así que tú me besas y tu eres el que te enojas-dio Hyung Jung.

-Ya te dije que dejes de imagi…-decía Jung Min, cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Ya deja de negarlo!-le reto Hyung Jun-tanto tu como yo lo sabemos bien, sabemos que…me besaste-dijo mirándolo fijamente pero Jung Min desvió la mirada.

¿Por qué él tenía que volver con el tema una y otra vez? Si lo quería matar que lo mate, pero que no traiga mas el tema, el no se resistiría a decirle cuanto lo amaba y besarlo de nuevo.

-¿Y si te bese qué?-pregunto nervioso pero con tono fuerte Jung Min.

Era una pregunta tonta, claro, pero no sabía que mas decir, que preguntar, que hacer, no pensó, solo quiso sacar el tema de su cabeza y hacer como si nada, pero pensar en lo bien que se sentía besar a Hyung Jun fue lo que ocupo toda su noche, mas los tantos sueños que tubo, imaginaciones, todo menos una conversación que justificara lo que sucedió y que no afectara su amistad y Hyung Jun no pensara mal, no lo odiara, es que en su cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de que él se enoje, no lo quería ni imaginar, pero ahí estaba la realidad, la realidad era que Hyung Jun no sentía lo mismo que él y eso lo debía aceptar.

-Quiero saber por qué, quiero saber si sientes lo mismo que yo y por eso me besaste-dijo juntando toda su valentía el maknae, captando toda la atención de la vista de Jung Min.

"_¿El dijo que siente algo?, ¿lo que dijo significa que siente algo?-_es lo que su mente se preguntaba mirándolo solo al maknae-_¿le debo decir lo que siento?, el siente algo por mí, es por eso que no quiere olvidar el beso… ¿cierto? El debe saber que el beso fue porque…maldición, no salen ni siquiera en mis pensamientos las palabras… ¿Cómo le explico lo que siento?, ¿Cómo le digo que lo hice porque no pude resistirme?, ¿y si me estoy equivocando y eso no es lo que quiso decir? al menos no me quiso matar por el beso, eso es un avance, una señal de que algo siente y no me rechaza, no quedo dejar así cosas así, no me puedo quedar con la duda y perder a oportunidad de estar con él, de saber que siente, si es algo más que amistad, si a pesar de que me encerré y le dije cosas feas el sigue aquí es obvio que algo siente…me arriesgare de todas formas, si soy rechazado diré que todo es una broma-_Hyung Jun lo miraba con miedo, Jung Min solo lo miraba y no decía nada.

De pronto Jung Min, muy serio, comenzó a caminar hacia Hyung Jun, este se asusto pero no se alejo. Jung Min tomo de la cabeza del menor y lo acerco a él juntando sus labios una vez más sin aviso.

Hyung Jun estaba con los ojos abiertos una vez más por la sorpresa de sentir junto a los suyos los labios de Jung Min besándolo, moviéndolos junto a los de él, saboreándolos, pero una vez más era idiota, no se podía mover. Eso significaba que Jung Min s sentía algo por él, por más mínimo que pudiera ser lo sentía. Parpadeo al reaccionar, mientras aun Jung Min lo besaba como exigiéndole que le respondiera, pero pronto sintió que él se estaba alejando, seguramente con una idea errónea.

A pesar de estarlo disfrutando, de sentir y saborear los dulces labios de Hyung Jun, a pesar de esas maravillosas sensaciones y sentimientos que surgían por dentro suyo, lo mucho que se acelero su corazón con tantos sentimientos revoloteando, a pesar de eso, algo dolía dentro suyo, Hyung Jun una vez as no le correspondía, ósea que todo fue una mala interpretación suyo, y aunque él no le respondiera aun quería seguir besándolo y sentir sus labios, lo quiso obligar a que respondiera, pero Hyung Jun no respondía, pero tampoco lo alejaba.

Una lagrima se le escapo, Hyung Jun en verdad no sentía lo mismo y eso le dolía, era un dolor que no podía ocultar por más que pudiera y esa lagrima lo confirmaba, cuanto lo amaba y cuanto dolía saber que no era correspondido, se empezó a alejarse, siendo consciente de que esa sería la última vez que sintiera los labios de Hyung Jun junto a los de él.

Cuando apenas los dejo, soltó su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos las manos de Hyung Jun lo tomaron de la cabeza y lo acercaron nuevamente a sus labios uniéndolos una vez mas y ahora siendo Hyung Jun quien lo besara sin control ni delicadeza, sin timidez ni paciencia, desesperadamente y salvajemente como si no tuvieran otra oportunidad, demostrando cuanto había deseado eso, cuanto espero por eso, cuanto le encantaban los labios de Jung Min, demostrando que sentía hacia él.

Jung Min no lo dudo, apenas sintió los labios de Hyung Jun tomando los suyos y besándolos le tardo dos segundo entender que era correspondido y comenzó a corresponder al beso de Hyung Jun.

Al tocar su mejilla mientras se besaban noto aquella lagrima que aun estaba en la mejilla de Jung Min, delicadamente con su pulgar la seco y se separo unos centímetros de él para buscar aire, ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas, pero sus rostros tenían una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto el maknae aun sin soltar la cabeza de Jung Min y con la respiración agitada.

-Yo no estoy llorando-contesto Jung Min también con la respiración agitada.

-Entonces ¿Qué es esa lagrima?-pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Jung Min.

-Es porque eres un niño tonto que se tardo en responderme-contesto Jung Min.

-¿No podías decir simplemente lo que sentías?-pregunto el maknae.

-Lo dije ayer en las escaleras como recién-se defendió Jung Min-acaso ¿no te quedo claro?-pregunto.

-Creo que no-contesto el maknae-me lo vuelves a decir-pidió.

Jung Min no espero y volvió a besarlo una vez más, esta vez siendo correspondido de inmediato por el maknae.

Hyung Jun soltó la cabeza de Jung Min bajando sus manos al cuello de este y Jung Min lo tomo por las caderas juntándolo más a él, profundizando aquel beso más lento y amoroso, introduciendo su lengua y encontrándose con la del maknae que no se negó, quería conocer todo de él, cada espacio y el maknae no se negaría si Jung Min le permitía también conocer cada parte suya.

Pero ese no era el momento, el lugar era el indicada, pero el momento no, ellos debían irse pronto, el manager los vendría a buscar, pero ellos era ajeno a todo razonamiento en ese momento, tanto lo desearon que no se podían detener fácilmente ahora.

Continuara…


	23. Disfrutando

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 23

Disfrutando

-¿¡no quiere desayunar antes de que nos vayamos!?-escucharon las vos de Kyu cerca e la habitación de Jung Min, no les importo.

Estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando de aquellos besos, uno tras otro, Jung Min sin soltar la cintura del maknae y el maknae acariciando el cuello de Jung Min sin retenciones.

-¿Sabías que tu cuello sabe muy rico?-pregunto el maknae entre besos.

-Me lo imagino te gusto besarlo ¿cierto? También tocarme…pervertido-le decía Jung Min separándose unos centímetros de los labios del menor que sonrió al escucharlo.

-Todo fue sin intenciones, pero no te negare que me gusto-confeso sonriendo.

-Tú has probado mi cuelo-decía con una voz sensual Jung Min llevando una mano al cuello del maknae-pero yo no el tuyo-dijo mientras lo acariciaba-se ve rico-dijo para luego llevar sus labios a él y comenzar a besarlo, el menor sonrió feliz por la acción, pero pronto cerro sus ojos encontrando placer en la acción de Jung Min-si…sabes muy bien-decía Jung Min contra el largo cuello del maknae.

-¡enserio…desayune primero y luego nos vamos!-escucharon gritar a Kyu detrás de la puerta.

-Que ya desayune Kyu Jong…déjame pasar quiero ver si Jung Min cumplió con el castigo-pedía el manager.

Ambos abrieron los ojos, Jung Min paro de dar besos al largo cuello del maknae y se separo de él, ambos se miraron y vieron como la puertas se comenzaba a abrir.

-Al menos deje que nosotros terminemos-pedio Kyu.

-Ya Kyu Jong si Jung Min no limpio no lo cubras-decía el manager para luego ingresar por completo a la habitación y quedar sorprendido al verla.

-Ya Jung Min préstamela una vez…solo una-pedía el maknae.

-No…no quiero que la llenes de videos pervertido-le decía Jung Min.

-Jung Min ¿limpiaste tu habitación?-preguntaba sorprendido y maravillado el manager.

-Claro que si-respondió Jung Min-¿creías que no lo haría?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

-No creí que quedara tan…limpia-dijo el manager-y ahora ¿Por qué discuten?-pregunto al recordar que los encontró discutiendo.

-Jung Min n me quiere prestar su laptop-decía el maknae haciendo un puchero.

-No quiero que la llene de videos pervertidos-se defendía Jung Min.

-Si no la usaras de regreso préstasela-dijo mirando a Jung Min-y tu…si te la presta que no sea para mirar esos videos-dijo mirando al maknae-¿entendieron?-pregunto y ambos asintieron-bien, ahora vámonos que la camioneta espera ¿Hyun Joong ya se termino de preparar?-pregunto a Kyu y este asintió-vamos-ordeno saliendo de la habitación.

Los tres suspiraron y Kyu los miro sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado y salió de ahí.

-Entonces…en la noche vengo a buscarla-dijo el maknae con una sonrisa traviesa y saliendo de la habitación.

-Que niño-dijo Jung Min riendo.

Ese día fue muy agotador, tuvieron un ensayo general antes del concierto y terminaron agotados, se concentraron en el ensayo y trataron de olvidar cualquier otra cosa por ese momento, ya sea bueno o malo.

-Estoy agotado-dijo Jung Mi al entrar y tirarse en el sofá.

-Yo estoy hambriento-dijo el maknae.

-Yo no cocinara-dijo Kyu-me ire a duchar-dijo librándose de cocinar.

-A mi no me mires Hyung Jun…yo tampoco cocinare-dijo Young Saeng al ver la mirada del maknae sobe él.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes porque ya dije 'estoy agotado'-dijo Jung Min al ver al maknae girándose para mirarlo.

-Ok…llamare para que traigan comida-dijo el maknae.

-¿Y yo?-pregunto líder-¿no me pedirás que cocine?-pregunto.

-¿Tu?-preguntó los tres.

-¿No quieren que cocine?-pregunto líder.

-He-creoq ue es mejor que Hyung Jun pida comida-dijo Jung Min.

-Si, será lo mejor-dijo el maknae tomando el celular.

-Déjenlo que cocine-dijo Young Saeng al ver la cara de líder, ambos lo miraron y hicieron un movimiento negativo-si, el cocinara…yo lo ayudare-dijo Young Saeng.

-¿No que no querías cocinar?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Solo lo ayudare-dijo Young Saeng.

-No…mejor pidan comida-dijo Jung Min.

-Déjalos que cocines-dijo el maknae.

-Bien…mientras sea comida-dijo Jung Min levantándose pesadamente del sofá-luego de Kyu Jong me ducho yo-dijo yendo a su habitación.

El maknae se tiro en el sofá a descansar un rato, todo estaba en silencio una vez más, la ducha una vez mas era el único sonido, pero el maknae tenía un sonido más que legaba a sus oídos y eran las voces de Young Saeng y Hyun Joong desde la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres cocinar?-le preguntaba Young Saeng a Hyun Joong.

-¿Qué quieres comer?-preguntaba el.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto el príncipe.

-Quiero cocinar algo rico para ti-dijo Hyung Joong sin mirarlo, algo nervioso y haciendo que buscaba algo en los instantes, Young Saeng lo miro unos segundos, el estaba intentando ser atento, eso era agradable-ya ¿me dirás o no?-pregunto una vez más.

-Creo que debes cocinar algo fácil y si sale bien yo estaré feliz-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose para abrazarlo por detrás.

Hyun Joong se sorprendió por este acto, creía que tardaría mucho más tiempo en que Young Saeng demostrada algo de afecto.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-pregunto Young Saeng-dije que lo iba a intentar y dijiste que me ayudarías, esto es normal, quiero sentirte cerca y acostumbrarme a ti-explico esperanzado de poder olvidar, tratando de meter a Hyun Joong hasta lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y así sonreí con pura felicidad.

-Solo que es…repentino-dijo Hyun Joong volteándose y encontrándose con los labios de Young Saeng comenzando a si un beso el cual es disfrutaba, pero Young Saeng luchaba con su mente al tratar de concentrarse en la persona que besaba y no a la que escuchaba duchándose.

-¿Intentar olvidar?-se pregunto sentado en el sofá el maknae.

-¿A quién estas intentado olvidar tu?-pregunto Jung Min frente al maknae cruzado de brazos y serio.

-¿He?-pregunto sorprendido.

-No paso ni un día y ya estas intentando olvidarme…que niño-dijo volteando la cara, el maknae sonrió, Jung Min se inclino a la altura en la que el maknae estaba sentado y con voz calmada pero firme le dijo-ni se te ocurra bromear con eso ¿entendido?-el maknae solo asintió y Jung Min al escuchar salir a Kyu del baño se añejo y se metió a duchar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Estúpido caballo…está loco si cree que lo olvidare-susurro el maknae.

Unos minutos más tarde Jung Min avisaba que el baño ya estaba desocupado e ingresaba a su habitación, el maknae se apresuro y se metió a duchar. Salió unos minutos después con solo una toalla cubriéndole parte inferior de su cuerpo y pudo oír que es la cocina Young Saeng regañaba a Hyun Joong por meter ingredientes equivocados en la comida.

-No como lo que prepara Hyun Joong ni por mas hambre que tenga-susurro, luego miro a la puerta de la habitación de Jung Min-pero un caballo sexy…-dijo poniendo una sonrisa y caminando hacia esa habitación.

Continuara…


	24. Demostrandose el amor

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 24

Advertencia: contiene lemmon

Demostrándose el amor

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Jung Min sentado en la cama usando la laptop, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Vine a buscar la laptop-dijo el maknae haciendo que Jung Min subiera su vista y lo mirada.

Trago salida, un sonrojo mínimo apareció en sus mejillas ¿Qué hacia Hyung Jun con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y en su habitación?

-Estoy usándola-contesto volviendo la vista a ella tratando de no mirarlo, pero era difícil, el estaba ahí, con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y endemoniadamente sexy debe admitir que se veía.

Su cabello aun estaba húmedo y unas gotas de agua aun bajaban por su cuello, pasando por sus anchos y sensuales hombros hasta llegar a su muy bien formado abdomen, tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, de diversión al ver como Jung Min quería concentrarse en la pantalla y aun así podía ver como lo miraba, como se sonrojo y relamió sus labios.

-Entonces me quedare contigo hasta que la termines de usar-dijo el menor acercándose a la cama de Jung Min.

-¿He?, ¿estás seguro?-pregunto Jung min, el menor asintió.

-Me aburriré en mi habitación sin nada que hacer-dijo el maknae con una voz gruesa y sentándose junto a él.

Jung Min sonrió y recordó lo bien que sabia el cuello del maknae esa mañana, seguro ahora, con esas gotas refalando por él, sabría mejor.

El maknae se concentro por uno segundos en la pantalla para sabe que hacia Jung Min, pero este dejo de prestarle atención a esta y se concentro en las gotas que refalaban por el cuello del maknae, se volvió a relamer los labios, se acerco al oído de maknae y con una voz sensual pregunto.

-¿Quieres 'jugar'?-se sorprendió, no creyó que Jung Min entendiera tan rápido, peros sonrió y decidió hacerse el inocente.

-¿Jugar?, ¿no estabas aquí?-pregunto señalando la laptop.

-Esto ya me aburrió-dijo Jung Min con una sonrisa cerrando la laptop y levantándose para dejar la laptop-quiero jugar-dijo volviendo y acercándose peligrosamente al cuello del maknae.

Vio como Jung Min se volvió a sentar en la cama frente a él y se acercaba a su cuello.

-¿Tu quieres jugar?-le pregunto Jung Min al maknae sensualmente mientras respiraba a unos centímetros de su cuello, el maknae asintió y Jung Min comenzó a besar de nuevo el cuello del maknae.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar los brazos del maknae, subiendo a sus hombros y bajando de nuevo por su abdomen, el maknae trataba de reprimir uno que otros gemidos. Las manos de Jung Min recorrer su cuerpo acariciándolo lo hacia temblar, sus piel parecía quemar luego de que Jung Min la acariciara, el encendía cada parte de su ser, no sabía si Jung Min estaba consciente o no, pero su acción más los besos es su cuello hizo que su parte baja despertara.

Subió su mano al largo cuello del maknae, y fue subiendo con suaves besos en busca de los labios de este, comenzó con un lento beso al cual pronto lo volvió más exigente y lo profundizo introduciendo su lengua para una vez más encontrarse con la del maknae el cual dejo escapar un pequeño gemido que hizo sonreír a Jung Min.

-Sabes muy rico-le dijo Jung min entre besos.

-Mi idea al venir aquí era al revés-le dijo el maknae-tenía hambre…y quería comer-dijo para luego tomar el control y comenzar a bajar por el cuello de Jung Min con besos húmedos que hicieron sonreír a Jung Min.

-¿Y te gusta lo que hay en el menú?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Me encanta…sabe mejor que lo que cocinas-contesto el maknae subiendo una de sus manos y tomando el cuello de Jung Min.

Se sonrojo ante la respuesta de el maknae, le hubiese pegado, pero siendo sincero, disfrutaba de los besos que el maknae depositaba en su cuello, lentamente siguió su recorrido con la manos comenzando a acariciar la ancha pero suave espalda de Hyung Jun, mientras aun mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de los besos.

Hyung Jun llevo sus dos manos a la cadera de Jung Min y sin aviso le quito la camiseta, este no se negó a la acción y lo permitió, luego de esto siguió besando su cuello y comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de Jung Min, se notaba como cuidaba de su cuerpo, su piel se sentía tan delicada bajo su manos, pero debía admitirlo, era realmente sexy ese caballo, mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado, mucho más de lo que imagino, besarlo, acariciarlo, escuchar los pequeños suspiros que se reprimía al dar, era mucho más de lo que imagino, se sentía mucho mejor de lo que soñó muchas veces.

Subió en busca de sus labios, besándolos delicadamente, subió su mano y acaricio su mejilla.

Jung Min aprovecho esta acción para tomar nuevamente el control y recostar al maknae en la cama posicionándose sobre él.

-¿No comiste demasiado ya?-pregunto bajando a su cuello con besos nuevamente.

-¿Tienes hambre tu también?-pregunto el maknae con una voz gruesa y su respiración comenzándose a acelerar al igual que su corazón, sentir a Jung Min sobre él, una vez mas era mejor de lo que soñó, sentirlo era increíble, sensaciones que eran nuevas para él lo recorrían, sensaciones que le encantaba estar sintiendo.

-Mucha…de ti-contesto Jung Min bajando sus besos por los hombros del maknae llegando a su pecho y continuando por su bien formado y sexy abdomen.

Lo escucho suspirar, ciertamente no se podía detener por más que quisiera ya no podía, no dejaría que él se le escapara, lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, todo lo que le provocaba en su interior, cuanto amor tenia para él y ahora podía demostrárselo, su niño, su Hyung Jun estaba bajo el suspirando por sus besos, excitado por sus caricias, porque lo sintió apenas se posiciono sobre él, la fuerte erección que el tenia y que hizo que su miembro despertara aun mas.

-Jung Min…-lo escucho susurrar en un suspiro al dar un último beso a nos centímetro de donde la toalla comenzaba a cubrirlo. Volvió a subió comenzó a besar su oreja mientras le susurraba palabras.

-Tu piel suave es adictiva…y más dulce que una zanahoria…sabes mucho mejor…eres solo mio… ¿entendido?-su voz sonaba terriblemente sensual par e maknae, que ya se sentía en el cielo al sentir la como la mano de Jung Min descendía por su pecho llegando hasta debajo de su abdomen, posicionándose sobre su miembro, que aun era cubierto solo por una toalla y el cual Jung Min comenzó a acariciar.

Comenzó a gemir sin poder evitarlo, su reparación agitada y sentir los besos de Jung Min en su oreja, sentirlo sobre, podía sentir los fuertes latidos de Jung Min sobre él.

No se habían dicho ni una vez que se amaban, incluso, ese mismo día se besaron consientes de ser ambos correspondidos, pero las palabras no eran necesarias, ahí, en ese instante se estaban demostrando cuanto se amaban el uno al otro.

-Jung…Jung Min…-llamo entre gemidos de placer el maknae.

-¿Si?-pregunto este sin dejar de besar su oreja, ni de acariciar por sobre la toalla él, ya duro, miembro de Hyung Jun.

-Ya…ya para-pidió el maknae.

-Pero si te gusta-dijo el mayor.

-No es justo-se quejo el maknae.

-¿Qué no es justo?-pregunto el mayor deteniéndose y mirándolo con los ojos inundados de deseo y amor, su sonrisa sexy pero cálida, algo que hizo al maknae amarlo mucho más, si se podía.

-Yo…también quiero acariciarte y darte el mismo placer-confeso al maknae haciendo surgir una sonrisa más grande en Jung Min-además…aun llevas puesto…-decía el maknae pero paro y solo descendió su mirada, Jung Min lo entendió y lo volvió a besar en los labios tomando al maknae de la cintura y girándolo, dejándolo sobre el y soltando sus labios le susurro al oído.

-Ahora soy todo tuyo-el maknae sonrió y comenzó a dar pequeño besos desde el cuello hasta el pecho de Jung Min mientras sus manos acariciando su piel llegaban al borde del pantalón.

-Parecen tan delicado, siento como tiemblas a cada caricia-susurro en su oído, Jung Min se estremeció, era cierto, pero no creyó que el menor se diera cuenta que tanto le provocaban sus caricias.

-Te di permiso de que tocaras y besaras…no de que te burlaras de mí-le dijo Jung Min.

-No me burlo…me encanta provocarte todo esto…y que por mi estés tan excitado…solo por mi-dijo para comenzar a besar su cuello mientras intentaba deshacerse de su pantalón.

Cuando lo logro volvió a besar en los labios a Jung Min mientras descendía su mano y comenzaba a dar pequeñas caricias al duro miembro del mayor, luego con menos timidez metió su mano dentro de sus bóxer y lo comenzó a masturbar haciendo que Jung Min gimiera por el placer proporcionado, gemidos que morían en la boca de Hyung Jun, quien queriendo escucharlo gemir descendió a su cuello nuevamente, deleitándose con él y los gemidos que le provocaba.

-Suficiente-dijo Jung Min alejando la mano del maknae de su miembro, tenía la respiración agitada-ya fue suficiente…te necesito-dijo girándolo y posicionándose nuevamente sobre el besándolo apasionadamente, mientras se desasía de aquella estorbosa toalla e inmediatamente después de sus bóxer, aun besándolo comenzó a acariciar las piernas del maknae, sus cuerpos estaban pegados, sus duros miembros se rozaban y eso los hacía gemir, la mano de Jung Mn subió más, a los muslos del maknae haciendo presión para que abriera las piernas y este así lo hizo dejando Jung Min posicionarse entre ellas.

-No quiero detenerme-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla al maknae-y si tu quieres detenerte…no podría decir que lo hare...ya no puedo-sus voz era gruesa y sensual, llena de deseo.

-Yo tampoco quiero detenerme-le confesó el maknae, recibiendo haci una sonrisa de Jung Min y un beso lleno de amor, pero pasión al mismo tiempo.

Bajo su mano guiándola a la entrada de Hyung Jun para así prepararlo, introduciendo primeramente un dedo que hizo gemir al menor, luego de unos segundos moviéndolo dentro del maknae, lo saco y metió dos, hizo lo mismo que la anterior vez y luego introdujo otro dedo, moviéndolos por unos segundos, escuchando gemir al maknae, no pudiéndolo soportar más, con su miembro hinchado y duro de la excitación retiro los dedos dentro de Hyung Jun para dar paso a su miembro.

Lentamente entro en el, dejando escapar un gemido de puro placer al sentirlo tan estrecho, al sentirlo solo suyo, abrió los ojos y vio al maknae con los ojos cerrados , la boca abierta en un grito sordo de dolor y lagrimas bajando por su mejilla, se mantuvo quieto, lo abrazo permitiendo que Hyung Jun se sostuviera fuertemente de su espalda, y lo beso, bajo una mano al miembro del maknae y lo comenzó a masturbar, para hacerle olvidar el dolor hasta que se acostumbre, luego de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar los gemidos salir en medio de los besos, por más que lo deseaba no se movía y eso le costaba, soltó un gemido cuando sintió las caderas del maknae moverse e indicar así que continúe, así lo hizo.

Comenzó con las embestidas, gemidos de placer que no podían reprimir se escuchaban de ambos, caricias, besos y palabras de Jung Min susurradas al maknae, palabras que el maknae nunca creyó escuchar de Jung Min, palabras de amor que Jung Min le decía mostrándole así sus sentimientos, posesivas, pero también amorosas.

-Solo mio…de nadie más…eres mio-le susurraba entre gemidos y embestidas, entre caricias y besos-desde hace mucho…solo a ti…solo te veo a ti…solo me preocupo por ti…solo te amor a ti…-confeso-por eso no te dejare…-luego de esto lo beso, mientras seguían los gemidos, las embestidas, pequeñas gotas de sudor refalaban por el cuello y abdomen de ambos.

-Jung Min…-gimió el maknae en una última embestida llegando ambos así al orgasmo, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mentes nubladas de placer.

Aquello simplemente fue más maravilloso de lo que soñaron muchas veces. Se dejo caer sobre el menor exhausto, reparando contra su cuello, tratando de normalizar su respiración, una vez que lo comenzó a lograr dijo.

-Hyung Jun…no esperes que diga eso a diario…cada noche-trago saliva-porque no será así-el menor sonrió.

-Yo también te amo Jung Min-le confesó el maknae a lo que este sonrió y se salió de arriba suyo para recostarse a su lado.

Continuara…


	25. La primera pelea

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 25

La primera pelea

Salió de su habitación y vio como el maknae entraba a la habitación de Jung Min con solo una toalla cubriéndolo y una sonrisa pervertida, ya se imaginaba que haría ese pervertido con el loco caballo, sacudió su cabeza, no quería imaginarse nada de eso. Solo esperaba que ya que se habían confesado las discusiones de esos niños acabaran.

Iba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Young Saeng.

-Hyun Joong ¿Por qué has metido eso? Si esto no lleva eso…te dije que solo pongas los ingredientes que dice-decía el príncipe en tono resignado.

-Solo quería que tenga mejor sabor, ya verás que saldrá muy rico-decía el líder defendiéndose.

-Siempre dices lo mismo y termina siendo algo raro y no comestible muchas veces-decía Young Saeng.

-Veras que este será d los que si se comen y sabe muy rico-se seguía defendiendo Hyun Joong-ya no te enojes-pedía.

-No me enojo-decía el príncipe.

-¿Seguro? Si hasta te pusiste rojo del enojo-decía el líder.

-Bueno si…pero no todos mis enojos se me pasaran con que solo me abraces-decía el príncipe.

-¿Si?, pero este si ¿cierto?-preguntaba líder.

-Si…pero solo este, por eso te dejo abrazarme, pero que no se te haga costumbre-decía con una risita Young Saeng-ya mejor sigue cocinando-ordeno.

Todo esto Kyu lo escuchaba a unos metros de la cocina, en su rostro se notaba el dolor y tristeza. Tan solo escucharlos dolía, ahí estaba la persona a quien amaba y con otro ¿Cómo soportarlo?

Simplemente no lo hizo y salió del apartamento sin avisar.

-¿Alguien salió?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Así parece ¿Quién?-pregunto líder.

-Hyung Jun se fue a duchar y Jung Min estaba en su habitación… ¿será Kyu Jong?-pregunto.

-Tal vez…si se ducho primero seguramente se abra ido a encontrar con algún amigo-dijo el líder.

-Si…tal vez…pero que raro que no aviso-decía el príncipe.

-Sera porque regresa en un rato…ven ayúdame con esto ¿Cómo se hace?-decía líder mientras el príncipe aun pensativo iba a ayudarlo.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de ese bar y solo bebió, una botella tras otra, imágenes recorrían su mente, como si su misma mente tratara de hacerlo sufrir más lo único que recordaba eran los momento, cada noche, cada mañana, cada instante vivido con Young Saeng.

¿Qué mas podría hacer además de beber y llorar por una persona que ya no tiene?, ¿Qué ya lo olvido y ahora él es el único que sigue guardando aquel amor?, ¿Qué podría hacer si ahora sufría mas que antes de tenerlo?, ¿Qué podría hacer sin tener a esa persona a la que amaba junto a él? Extrañaba sus besos, caricias, su mirada y sonrojo, su timidez y sensualidad.

Cada palabra de amor que se habían dicho quedo guardada en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y no se le olvidaba.

¿Debía olvidarlo? La respuesta era clara hasta para él en ese estado, pero no podía, su amor era demasiado grande, un sentimiento enterrado dentro suyo sin poder sacarse, prefería vivir sufriendo por ese amor que vivió por un corto tiempo que olvidarlo y estar vacio.

El apartamento, mientras el maknae comenzaba a descargar su perversión con el caballo loco, el príncipe intentaba lograr que lo que cocinaba el líder subiera comestible, esto ya le estaba produciendo dolor de cabeza, este loco líder metía lo que se le ocurría o veía, o le gustaba, no entendía que el que eso fuera rico quedaría feo mesclado con otras cosas.

-¿Crees que eso lo hará saber mejor?-preguntaba sosteniéndose la cabeza el príncipe.

-Si…quedara rico, esto es muy rico-decía confiado líder.

-¡Pero si lo mezclas con todo eso sabrá horrible!-grito el príncipe ya cansado.

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto líder pensativo sin darle importancia al grito.

-Ya deja eso y pidamos algo para comer-pedía Young Saeng.

-No, ya casi termino-decía líder.

-Le has metido muchas cosas que no debías-decía el príncipe.

-No…veras que queda rico-decía líder concentrado en la comida, que no olía del todo bien-no huele muy bien, pero es porque aun no se cocina-se excusaba.

Young Saeng suspiro, el no se rendiría, se paro y se acerco a el por detrás, lo abrazo y poso su cabeza en el hombro de Hyun Joong.

-Ya deja eso ¿sí?-pidió el príncipe con su voz calmada y dulce.

-Pero…-iba a protestar el líder cuando Young Saeng deposito un beso en el cuello del mayor y mientras apagaba la cocina.

-¿No quieres que pidamos algo?-pregunto el príncipe.

Hyung Joong se dio la vuelta y lo beso, Young Saeng lo dudo por un segundo pero luego correspondió.

-Ya se me fue el hambre-dijo el líder entre besos.

Siguieron besándose y Young Saeng trataba de pararlo, pero líder no parecía querer detenerse.

Hyun Joong disfrutaba de besar a Young Saeng y n quería parar ahora, bajo sus besos al cuello del príncipe, este abrió los ojos y se dijo '_no pedo dejarlo seguir, no mientras en mi mente aun esta Kyu Jong'._

-Hyun Joong para por favor-pidió dulcemente.

-No quiero-dijo el líder.

-Por favor…para…no es el momento…dame tiempo-pidió el príncipe.

-No puedo, no quiero-dijo líder siguiendo besándolo.

-Hyun Joong hablo en serio… ¡ya para!-dijo mas firme y empujándolo un poco para separarlo.

Hyun Joong lo miro sorprendido por la acción del príncipe.

-Lo siento Hyun Joong…te lo pedí amablemente, pero tu…-se quería explicar Young Saeng.

-¿Yo qué?-pregunto serio.

-No te detuviste-dijo el príncipe tímido-no te enoje-pidió.

-Ya olvídalo-dijo serio y dolido líder-me iré a dormir-dijo saliendo de allí.

Llego a su habitación y se acoto a dormir sin más.

Mientras Young Saeng comenzó a limpiar el desastre de la cocina en silencio y triste.

Luego de terminar se sentó en el sofá, ya era algo tarde y el solo estaba ahí en la oscuridad de la sala solo pensando, ni un solo sonido se escuchaba en todo el apartamento.

-¿Cómo llegue a esto?-se pregunto en un susurro sosteniéndose la cabeza-¿Cuándo termine con Hyun Joong y haciéndolo sufrir?-se seguía preguntando-¿Cómo deje ir a quien amaba?, ¿Cómo lo deje sufriendo sin que me importara?-se preguntaba-yo lo amaba, el me amaba, nos amábamos…yo lo amo…-se decía así mismo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y alguien entro al apartamento.

-¿estuviste bebiendo?-fue lo único que el príncipe pudo preguntar al verlo.

Continuara…


	26. Sin control

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capítulo 26

Sin control

-No te preocupes que no estoy tan borracho-dijo Kyu cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué bebiste?-pregunto el príncipe acercándose.

-No es tu asunto-dijo caminando pero tropezando y tambaleándose, estaba por caer pero Young Saeng lo sostuvo justo a tiempo.

-Sí que estas borracho-dijo Young Saeng.

-Ya déjame-dijo Kyu queriéndose soltar.

-Debes darte una ducha fría-dijo Young Saeng.

-no quiero-se quejo kyu.

-No te pregunte si querías-dijo el príncipe caminando al baño.

-Y ame duche-dijo Kyu un poco más alto.

-Baja la voz que todos los demás están durmiendo-ordeno Young Saeng.

-¿Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo de nuevo?-pregunto Kyu.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Ah…Ahora hasta lo olvidas…Siempre eme decías que callara…que n gritara… ¿era algo malo como ahora?-pregunto.

-¿De qué habrás?-pregunto el príncipe-claro que eso no era malo…ni esto tampoco...solo te levo a que te duches…pero no grites o despertaras a los demás que están cansados-explico él.

-Yo también estoy cansado-dijo Kyu-estoy cansado de sufrir e igual sigo sufriendo-dijo con voz quebrada-ya déjame-dijo empujando a Young Saeng para separarlo, pero este ya había abierto la puerta del baño y Kyu al empujarlo choco contra la puerta y la abrió cayendo al piso.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Young Saeng entrando al baño rápidamente y tratando de ayudarlo.

-No…hace días no estoy bien… ¿contento?-pregunto Kyu levantándose sin tomar la ayuda de Young Saeng.

-No, yo tampoco estoy bien, pero no me emborracho como tu-dijo el príncipe empujándolo a la ducha y abriendo el agua-ahora mójate bien así se te va un poco la borrachera y dejas de decir estupideces-decía mientras Kyu trataba de salir.

Mientras Young Saeng sostenía a Kyu para que no cayera este dejo de luchar y se resigno a que se debía duchar otra vez.

Young Saeng ya resignado a que también se mojaría al intentar despertarlo, se metió a la ducha para sostenerlo mejor y que el agua le llegue bien.

-Te sacare esto así no se moja mas-dijo el príncipe sacándole la campera a Kyu y tirándola fuera de la ducha.

Kyu sonrió y miro como Young Saeng revolvía su cabello para mojarlo, el sacudió la cabeza, mojando mas a Young Saeng quien se trato de cubrir con una mano.

Kyu ya un poco mas despierto y pudiéndose sostener, quito la mano con la que el príncipe se cubría y acaricio la mejilla de este.

-¿Por qué que tan solo te toque ahora es imposible?-pregunto Kyu-hace unas semanas era algo tan común y hermoso-en su mirada se veía la tristeza y el sufrimiento por el que su corazón pasaba.

-Kyu Jong-dijo Young Saeng mirándolo fijamente, podía ver fácilmente todo el dolor dentro de él-yo no lo sé…todo es tan confuso y doloroso…te extrañó tanto-dijo soltando unas lagrimas kyu lo abrazo.

-No llores….por favor no lo hagas-pedía Kyu al escuchar el llanto de el príncipe quien se aferro a él abrazándolo.

Pasaron unos segundos así, ambos abrazaron bajo el agua de la ducha, hasta que el llanto de Young Saeng calmo y Kyu sin poder evitarlo, teniéndolo aun pegado a el por el abrazo, comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en el cuello de Young Saeng, este no se negó, ya lo había soportado mucho, ya no pensaba, ya solo se dejaría guiar por lo que sentía, lo abraso más fuerte y Kyu dio besos más profundos en su cuello, subiendo por este y separándose un poco para ir en busca de esos labios que tanto extrañaba.

Young Saeng no se negó a los labios de Kyu que pedía por los suyos a gritos, se besaban con necesidad del otro, se extrañaban, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer aquellos caminos por sus cuerpos que ya conocían y extrañaban, que necesitaban, que ansiaban volver a tocar, sentir y ser tocados.

Sus manos no se detuvieron ni fueron lentas, se necesitaban y ambos lo sabían, solo querían mostrarse cuanto su amor había esperado, cuanto se amaban y necesitaban.

En menos de cinco minutos los pechos de ambos estaba descubierto, por sus hombros caía el agua fría, la cual Young Saeng cambio a tibia.

-¿Ya se te fue la borrachera?-pregunto bajando sus besos al cuello de Kyu.

-Si-contesto Kyu en un suspiro al sentir los besos de Young Saeng nuevamente en su piel.

Young Saeng pego el cuerpo de Kyu contra una de las paredes, dejando al agua correr en el suelo y ellos a un lado.

Luego de haber acariciado cada parte de su espalda, abdomen, brazos y caderas se dirigió más abajo, comenzando a desabrochar el pantalón de Kyu dejándolo así caer y comenzar a acariciar el miembro de este, quien comenzó a gemir ante tan mínimo pero ansiado tacto.

Kyu alejo de su miembro las manos de Young Saeng tomándolas y girándolo contra la pared, clocando las manos de Young Saeng sobre su cabeza y bajando las suyas por el cuerpo de este mientras comenzaba a besar sus hombros guiaba sus manso a sus caderas y así a su pantalón desabrochándolos y sacándolos junto con los bóxers dejándolo así desnudo solo para él, como siempre había sido.

-No importa cuántas veces Hyun Joong te bese o acaricie, tu solo eres mio y nadie te provoca las mismas emociones que mis besos y caricias hacen-dijo con voz sensual y tierna Kyu al oído de Young Saeng mientras que lo besaba y este suspiraba.

Kyu pego su cuerpo al de Young Saeng mientras acariciaba su espalda, y Young Saeng bajaba sus manos para deshacerse de la ultima prenda de Kyu mientras se besana con pasión y amor mescladas.

Sus cuerpos ya desnudos, mojados y excitados uno junto al otro, pegados, con sus miembros duros, de la excitación, rozándose, los gemidos y suspiros no faltaban hasta que Kyu guio una de su manos a la entrada de Young Saeng y así comenzó a prepararlo escuchando los gemidos de Young Saeng cada vez que ingresaba un dedo mas.

Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, lo único que hacían eran disfrutar de las caricias del otro, de su tacto, de sus besos, tan solo la respiración del otro chocando contra su piel ya los hacía suspirar, era tanto lo que se amaban que tan solo sentirse les alcanzaba, era tan puro el amor que se tenían. No pensaban en lo que sucedería luego de ello, no sabían bien lo que hacían, solo sus cuerpos y alma se necesitaban tanto que su mente y conciencia en ese momento no tenía lugar.

Tomando entre sus manos ambas piernas de Young Saeng y este sosteniéndose de él, comenzó a ingresar su miembro d entro de él, escuchando gemir a Young Saeng, sin poder evitar gemir el también.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas, los gemidos de ambos bastantes altos y el agua cayendo no los cubría, sus gemidos eran más fuertes aun, el agua caía sobre Kyu haciendo que su sudor no sea notable, pero el de Young Saeng sí.

Gemía y suspiraba entre embestidas y besos, no quería ni pensaba en nada más que en Kyu, no existía nadie más que él, no quería que existiera ene se momento nadie más que ellos dos, disfrutaba del placer y las emociones que esa única persona en el mundo le causaba, no le importaba lo que vendría luego ni se arrepentiría.

Con una última embestida ambos llegaron a aquel ansiado orgasmo, sudados cansados y llenos de placer como hace semanas no lo tenían.

-Te amo y nunca te dejare de amar…no importa con quien estés-dijo Kyu luego de unos segundos de haberlo bajad y salido de él, luego de haber dicho aquello dejo una marca muy notable en su cuello y tomando una toalla se envolvió y salió de allí.

Continuara…


	27. La mañana siguiente

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 27

La mañana siguiente

Sintió una leve luz en sus ojos, como odiaba eso, ¿Por qué no traía su antifaz puesto? Comenzó a parpadear despertándose.

De pronto noto que estaba abrazando a alguien, sonrió, recordó lo que había sucedido, bajo su mirada y allí, recostado en su pecho, aferrándose de su cintura y el abrazándolo de la suya encontró a su niño, al maknae, a Kim Hyung Jun, la persona que amaba y se lo había demostrado la noche anterior, la persona que dijo amarlo y se lo demostró, esa persona estaba junto a él, era lo primero que veía al despertar aquel día. Su sonrisa se volvió inmensa solo de verlo, de sentir como el maknae se aferraba mas a él y sonreía entre sueño, mostrando lo satisfecho que estaba abrazándolo.

Dos opciones se cruzaron por su mente, una: empujarlo y hacer que despertó del malhumor y enojado y dos: despertarlo de una linda y tierna manera. Sacudió su cabeza, ninguna de las dos le agradaba, no quería que él se enoje, ni ocultar que estaba feliz, pero tampoco quería ser tan amoroso, no era su estilo, eso lo debería hacer el maknae. De pronto lo entendió, no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer en esa situación, el solo pelea con el maknae, ahora no había necesidad de eso entonces ¿Qué hacia? Si lo único que sabía era pelear y hacerlo enojar para que el haga sus caras de enojo o diversión.

¿Debía abrazarlo más fuerte hasta que el despierte?, ¿debía besarlo y decirle 'buen día'?, por su cabeza pasaban muchas ideas, peor ninguna lo convencía, ya le comenzaba a doler.

-¿Tanto voy a pensar en cómo despertarlo?-susurro de pronto-solo es despertarlo…solo me levanto y lo dejo aquí-pensó era la mejor opción.

De pronto sintió al maknae moverse y comenzar a acomodarse más sobre su pecho, mientras que su mano posada sobre el pecho comenzaba a acariciarlo, cerró los ojos un momento, era hermoso sentir sus caricias.

-Jung Min…ya despierta-decía el maknae con una sonrisa mientras lo seguía acariciando y alargaba su brazo para abrazarlo más fuerte.

-¿Piensas que porque estoy dormido puedes aprovecharte de mí y tocarme?-pregunto Jung Min haciéndose el que recién despertaba.

-Tú me diste el permiso-se defendió el maknae.

-Eso fue anoche no hoy-dijo Jung Min-no te aproveche-bromeo él.

-Bien-dijo el maknae ruborizado por sentirse avergonzado-la próxima despiértate tu solito, porque yo no lo hare-dijo soltando a Jung Min y sentándose en la cama, se estaba por levantar, pero se quedo quieto al recordar como había llegado ahí, en solo una toalla, que ahora no sabía donde había quedado-no debí venir anoche-se quejaba buscando con la mirada.

Frunció el seño al escucharlo decir eso y se sentó en la cama cruzado de brazos.

-¿Así que ahora te arrepientes?-pregunto enojado.

-Después de la forma en que me tratas cuando yo te despierto amorosamente…claro que me arrepiento, caballo insensible… ¿Dónde dejaste mi toalla?-preguntaba enojado.

-Niño tonto…solo estoy bromeando-dijo Jung min con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba por los hombros lo tiraba de nuevo a la cama y se subía encima suyo para luego comenzarlo a besarlo-claro que me puedes tocar todo lo que quieras-le dijo al separarse y mirarlo.

-¿Todo lo que yo quiera?-pregunto el maknae.

-Todo lo que tú quieras-le dijo mientras se volvían a besar.

-¿Por qué lo único que sabemos hacer es pelear?-pregunto el maknae acariciando la espalda de Jung Min mientras este besaba su cuello.

-Te dije que no escucharías palabras lindas a diario...así que no intentes que las diga-dijo Jung Min dejando de besar el cuello del maknae y levantándose-levántate el manager llegara pronto-dijo aventándole una almohada al maknae mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué?, pero…-decía el maknae desorientado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí que eres pervertido-reía Jung Min, el maknae hizo un puchero desilusionado-no hay tiempo hora, pero si vienes en la noche..-decía Jung Min.

-En la noche ya no tendré ganas-decía ofendido el maknae-y ahora tampoco las tenia-se defendió.

-¿Si? Pues yo tampoco las tendré…ahora vete a buscarte ropa si no quieres que los demás te vean así-dijo Jung Min con solo sus bóxer puestos y buscando que ponerse.

-¿Y que si me ven así?-pregunto el maknae.

-Te dije anoche que eras solo mio…solo yo te puedo ver-declaro Jung Min haciendo sonreír al maknae al escuchar eso-así que ahora ve rápido a cambiarte, yo me iré a duchar-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Puede que en la noche me vengan las ganas-susurro el maknae mientras se levantaba de aquella cama con una sonrisa y algo adolorido, pero feliz.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y sentir como alguien entraba e solo que lo hizo despertar, era Hyung Jun quien entraba ¿desnudo? Fingió no haberse despertado y darse la vuelta, escucho como se vestía y buscaba algo más de ropa y luego salía de ahí.

Se sentó en la cama y se froto los ojos ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Había hecho algo incorrecto anoche y lo recordaba y estaba perfectamente consciente de ello cuando lo hizo y aun así lo hizo y no se arrepentía, ahora su pregunta era ¿Qué haría Young Saeng?

Decidió levantarse y fue a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar antes que el manager llegue. Allí encontró a Jung Min también preparando el desayuno.

-Oh…has despertado Kyu Jong-dijo Jung Min dándole una palmada en la espalda con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad?-pregunto Kyu.

-A nada en especial-respondió Jung Min-¿terminas tu con esto?-pregunto y el asintió-yo iré a despertar a Hyung Joong Y Young Saeng-dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Al entrar a la habitación los vio a ambos dormidos y tapados hasta la cabeza, comenzó a tomar cosas y aventarse las a ambos.

-¡Oigan, despierten!-decía Jung Mn-vamos despierta Young Saeng-dijo moviéndolo, este se removió un poco mas y Jung Min lo destapo completamente y se dirigió a la cama de Hyun Joong-despierta…se supone que eres el líder ¿no deberías despertar almenos hoy primero?-pregunto Jung min moviéndolo.

-¿Qué tiene de importante hoy?-pregunto el líder dándose la vuelta.

-Hoy es el último ensayo y pasado es el concierto…vamos almenos hoy levántate si que me esfuerce que estoy de buen humor…no quiero que me lo saques-dijo destapándolo completamente también.

-Bien…ok…solo por hoy lo hare-dijo el líder levantándose.

-Bien…termina de despertar a Young Saeng-dijo al ver que este se volvió atapar-apúrense que el desayuno casi esta-aviso mientras salía.

¿Debía despertarlo? No podía, pero debía, se revolvió el cabello histérico y trato deponer su mejor cara para despertarlo y arreglar las cosas.

-Young Saeng amor…despierta que…-ahí se quedo no pudo seguir, al destaparlo y ver aquello en su cuello, aquella clara marca que ayer no estaba y el no había hecho, sus palabras quedaron en su garganta, haciendo aun mas grande el nudo que allí se empezó a formar, un dolor en su pecho apareció.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Young Saeng mirándolo al escuchar la palabra 'amor' sus sentidos volvieron, estaba nervioso, sabía lo que había hecho ayer y que si Hyun Joong se esteraba sufriría, debía terminar con él y poder volver comenzar con Kyu, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

-Ya levántate o llegaremos tarde-solo dijo eso y salió de la habitación, vio salir al maknae del baño y se metió el-¿Por qué me has hecho esto?-fue lo que se pregunto en un susurro.

Pasaron veinte minutos y ya cuatro de los cinco estaban sentados en la cocina comenzando a desayunar, Jung Min y Hyung Jun ambos con una sonrisa, Kyu sin poder mirar a Young Saeng a la cara de lo avergonzado que se sentía por como actuó la noche anterior y este ultimo a pesar de que no hacía mucho frio tenia puesta una bufanda y se veía pensativo.

-¿No se tardo mucho ya Hyun Joong?-pregunto Jung Min.

-¿Se sentirá bien?-pregunto el maknae preocupado, Young Saeng y Kyu no hablaban ni decían nada, Young Saeng porque simplemente no los había escuchado, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Kyu porque no sabía que decir.

-Cuando lo fui a despertar se veía bien-dijo Jung Min recordando-¿y si se descompuso en el baño?-se pregunto preocupado y corriendo al baño seguido por el maknae.

-Hyun Joong… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Jung Min golpeando la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta se desespero un poco-¿estás bien Hyun Joong?-quiso abrir la puerta y esta estaba trabada y nadie contestaba dentro-¡Hyun Joong hable la puerta!-ordeno pero nada se escucho.

Continuara…


	28. la tristeza deunos,la felicidad de otros

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 28

La tristeza de unos y felicidad de otros.

Estuvo diez minutos llorando con un enorme dolor en su pecho, con llantos ahogados, no podía gritar, no quería que nadie lo supiera, era un dolor que quería guardar dentro suyo y no decírselo a nadie, nadie debía saberlo ya que nadie sabría que él se entero de aquella traición, el encontraría la forma de que Young Saeng olvide a Kyu y lo ama a él, encontraría al forma de que no lo traicione y piense solo en el, que solo él le pueda hacer sentir cosas que Kyu no, solo necesitaba tiempo, no podía dejar que Young Saeng lo deje, no lo dejaría ir, haría que Young Saeng lo ame.

Luego de secar sus lagrimas y calmar su llanto se metió a duchar, pero a pesar de estar decidido en aquello no pudo evitar volver a llorar en medio de la ducha, comenzando a temblar como un niño por la desesperación que lo inundaba, se quería seguir convenciendo de que hará que lo ame, y de que no podía dejar que lo deje, pero miles de imágenes se le cruzaban por la cabeza, imágenes de Young Saeng y Kyu juntos en…

-¿En donde se supone que estuvieron?-se pregunto entre lágrimas silenciosas, temblando y tratándose sostenerse de la pared detrás de él.

De pronto su cabeza encontró la respuesta y sus manos soltaron rápidamente la pared, miro el agua caer sobre él y rápidamente la cerro, y con los ojos muy abiertos del sombro, con lagrimas en ellos se comenzó a alejar de la ducha, pero entre las lagrimas, y que estaba temblando, mas lo mojado que estaba, resbalo y cayo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente.

-¡Hyun Joong, Hyun Joong abre!-gritaba ahora el maknae haciendo un lado a Jung Min desesperado.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Kyu llegando y detrás suyo Young Saeng.

-Hyun Joong está dentro pero no contesta-dijo Jung Min nervioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido y asustado Young Saeng.

-No, no contesta…¡Hyun Joong!-decía el maknae.

Young Saeng camino hasta el maknae y lo hizo a un lado, se alejo de la puerta y corrió a derivarla.

-Estará bien, solo es un leve golpe el que se dio en la cabeza, debe estar en reposo unos días y estará bien-fue lo que les dijo el médico antes de retirarse luego de haberlo atendido.

-Estarán libre una semana hasta que Hyun Joong se recupere-fue lo que les dijo el manager luego de que el doctor se fuera y los dejara solo de nuevo.

-¿Y la puerta ahora quien la arreglara?-pregunto Jung Min cuando todo quedo en silencio y los cuatros miraban su líder recostado en la cama durmiendo-¿lo hará el cuándo despierte?-pregunto.

-¡Jung Min!-reto el menor.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba-se defendió Jung Min.

-¿En este momento debías hacerlo? No vez que está mal-lo regaño el maknae.

-La arreglare yo-dijo Kyu saliendo de la habitación.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos solo-dijo Young Saeng.

-Tendremos el día libre así que…-decía Jung Min volteando a mirar a el maknae-estaré en mi habitación-dijo dándole una media sonrisa que dejo ruborizado al maknae y salir tras el cuándo se fue de esa habitación camino a la suya.

-Creo que si me dieron ganas-dijo el maknae ruborizado cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Jung Min detrás suyo.

-Anoche entraste con solo una toalla y nada de vergüenza aquí y aun no aviamos hecho nada-dijo Jung Min mirándolo desde su cama medio recostado-y hoy entras vestido y ruborizado cuando ya sabes y sé que va a ocurrir…¿acaso cambiaron a mi niño pervertido por uno inocente?-decía riendo Jung Min, el maknae solo se puso más rojo.

-Es que…tu…tu dijiste que no tendrás ganas y yo...-decía el maknae-es que eres un caballo loco al que no entiendo ¿tienes o no ganas?-pregunto juntando su valentía.

-Oye no me llames caballo-dijo Jung Min levantándose-y tu eres el que dijo que no querría-dijo caminando al maknae-entonces a mí se me fueron las ganas-explico.

-Bien…entonces entendí mal así que me voy-dijo el maknae dándose la vuelta algo enojado y avergonzado.

-¿Quién dijo que te podías ir?-pregunto Jung Min dándole la vuelta y pegándolo a la puerta.

-Me puedes decir de una vez ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el maknae.

-Quiero que no pelemos-dijo Jung Min besando el cuello del maknae-y que repitamos lo de anoche-dijo ahora besando los labios del maknae delicadamente, con amor y ternura-si se puede… ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres?-dijo pregunto dando pequeños besos al maknae en los labios, disfrutando de cada tacto, el maknae asintió y solo eso basto para que Jung Min intensificara el beso y lo despegara de la puerta guiándolo a su cama.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Hyun Joong se encontraba durmiendo y Young Saeng observándolo.

-¿Qué te sucedió?-pregunto en un susurro Young Saeng.

-¿Qué?-pregunto en otro susurro Hyun Joong despertando lentamente.

-Has despertado… ¿estás bien?-pregunto Young Saeng.

-Si…-dijo sentándose y sin entender mucho-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto.

-No te levantes-pidió Young Saeng-te encontraos inconsciente en el baño-explico.

-¿Qué?-pregunto-¿ y esto?-pregunto nuevamente tocando su frente la cual estaba cubierta por un algodón.

-No te lo saques…solo es un pequeño lastimado que se te hizo al caer-le explico el príncipe-pero no es nada grave, solo tendrás que descansar unos días ya que tu tobillo también está algo lastimado y el médico lo ha vendado-aviso.

-¿Qué?-dijo destapándose y mirando su pie, pero de pronto se quedo quieto-¿dijiste que estaba inconsciente en el baño?-pregunto y vio como Young Saeng asentía-pero yo recuerdo que había salido de la ducha y aun no me cambiaba entonces…-pensaba líder cuando vio como las mejillas del príncipe tomaban un color rosa.

-Yo te cargue hasta aquí y mientras los chicos llamaban al médico te vestí-explico sonrojado Young Saeng.

Líder se quedo pensativo por unos segundos y luego miro a Young Saeng quien no lo miraba, solo miraba al suelo aun sonrojado.

-Te preparare algo para que tomes-dijo queriéndose levantar.

-No…espera-pidió líder deteniéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿te duele algo?-pregunto el príncipe.

-No…yo solo-comenzó diciendo-yo me quiero disculpar-explico-yo te esperare…te daré todo el tiempo que necesites-ofreció, debía hacer que lo perdone.

Young Saeng se quedo unos segundos observándolo, Hyun Joong parecía tan sincero y que lo amaba tanto y el solo lo había traicionado, debía decirle la verdad.

-Hyun Joong yo…-comenzó diciendo pero fue interrumpido, Hyun Joong lo conocía y sabía que el intentaría decirle lo que sucedió, pero si se lo decía nada funcionaria, el debía creer que no lo sabía.

-Young Saeng en verdad siento haber sido así…solo me deje llevar…perdóname-Young Saeng con dada palabra que Hyun Joong decía mas culpable se sentía.

-Hyun Joong…ya para-pidió.

-No Young Saeng…se que estuve mal, pero en verdad te esperare-insistió.

Su corazón dolía, no podía seguir con él, debía volver con kyu, pero no podía dejarlo, menos después de lo que hizo, además le había prometido que intentaría olvidar, sus ojos eran sinceros y mostraban en ellos el amor que le tenía, debía intentarlo una vez mas después de todas las ilusiones que el dio no podía arrebatárselas y dejarlo.

-¿Me perdonaras?-pregunto Hyun Joong impaciente por una respuesta, Young Saeng asintió cerrando los ojos ocultando todo el dolor que seguir lejos de la persona que amaba le provocaba, pero sabía qué pero se sentiría y le arrebataba todas las ilusiones que el mismo creó a quien estaba frente a él y lo amaba puramente.

-Iré a preparar algo para que comas-dio con una sonrisa forzada saliendo de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y se arrodillo en el suelo soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas, subió su vista al ver que a unos metros Kyu trataba de arreglar la puerta y mas lagrimas cayeron, se acerco a él, quien estaba de espaldas, y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento-dijo en un susurro a un sorprendido Kyu que no entendía el porqué de aquel abrazo, ya conocía esos brazos, sabia quien era al primer contacto.

Coloco sus manos sobre las de Young Saeng y pregunto.

-¿Qué sientes?-escucho a sus espaldas como Young Saeng soltó un quejido a causa del llanto.

-Siento no amarte lo suficiente como para dejarlo y volver a ti-dijo Young Saeng.

-No es que no me amas lo suficiente…yo sé cuánto me amas…no digas que no me amas-dijo Kyu.

-¿Entonces porque no puedo dejarlo y volver a ti?-pregunto.

Kyu se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo de frente, Hong Saeng escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kyu dejándose consolar.

-Porque es amigo de ambos…porque preferimos sufrir y olvidar a verlo sufrir a él…pero aunque queramos se que no podremos-dijo Kyu para separarlo unos centímetros de su pecho y besarlo delicadamente-sé que esto está mal…pero será la última vez-dijo volviéndolo a besar y luego soltando el abrazo y separándolo, dejándolo así ir de una vez y dándose nuevamente la vuelta y siguiendo con lo que hacía antes.

Soltó unas cuantas lagrimas mas silenciosas, respiro hondo seco una vez más las lagrimas y fijo su caminó a la cocina.

Cuando sintió sus pasos alejarse de permitió soltar lagrimas que tenia acumuladas, que dolían y hacían romper su corazón como agujas ¿Qué había hecho para sufrir tanto?

Antes de dejarlo caer en la cama Jung Min seguía besando el cuello del maknae mientras acariciaba su espalda ya descubierta y este la suya, pero no las detuvo ahí las siguió bajando hasta los pantalones del menor los cuales desabrocho y dejo caer tomando así al maknae de ambas piernas y subiéndolo a la cama dejándolo allí bajo el.

Comenzó a acariciar el pecho del maknae bajando su mano a sus piernas y comenzándolas a acariciar mientras volvía a besar sus labios con pasión.

Quiso dirigir sus besos al cuello del maknae, el cual amaba que sea tan largo y delgado, pero las manos de este lo detuvieron y acercaron de nuevo a sus labios envolviéndolo en un beso más ardiente y pasional.

-Siempre tuve ganas de tomar tu rostro y besarte hasta cansarme cada vez que te tenía cerca-dijo el maknae cuando termino aquel beso.

-¿Ya te has cansado?-pregunto Jung Min abriendo los ojos el maknae aun con los ojos cerrados y la reparación agitada, al igual que Jung Min negó-entonces bésame hasta cansarte-ofreció Jung Min.

Así fue como el maknae lo volvió a besar empujándolo y poniéndose sobre el besándolo y solo concentrándose en sus labios mientras lo tomaba del cuello, aunque Jung Mi podía hacer mas de una cosa a la vez y además corresponder a aquel beso acariciaba la suave y blanca piel del maknae, aquel cuerpo que con tan solo ver un poco de él ya lo excitaba, el cual tantas veces se resistió tocar o fingir que no tocaba intencionalmente.

-Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de besarte-dijo el maknae separándose de los sensuales y adictivos labios que ahora eran solo suyos.

-Mejor así-dijo Jung Min volteándolo de nuevo y besándolo nuevamente mientras ahora se centraba en guiar sus manos a la parte baja del maknae mientras lo hacía suspirar por los besos y caricias.

-Jung Min…-gimió el menor cuando este acaricio su miembro aun sobre el bóxer.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Jung Min.

-No preguntes cosas que sabes…Ahhhhh-volvió a gemir cuando Jung Min comenzó a masturbarlo mientras besaba su cuello y escuchaba los gemidos que le provocaba el placer que le estaba dando, que solo él podía darle a su niño.

Con una mano sosteniéndolo de las caderas la otra masturbándolo y sus labios besando el largo cuello del maknae, ya era feliz, Hyung Jun era solo de él y los gemidos que salían de su boca lo confirmaban. Tan solo el escucharlo gemir ya lo había puesto más que excitado, su miembro estaba duro y comenzaba a dolor por aquello estorbosa ropa que aun llevaba puesta y el maknae no se había molestado en quitar. Le gustaba darle placer y escucharlo gemir, pero su amigo también necesitaba algo de atención.

-Ahhhhh…emmmm…-seguía gimiendo el maknae por el placer que Jung Min le daba, pero antes de poder llegar a aquel ansiado orgasmo Jung Min de detuvo lo cual molesto al maknae-Jung Min no seas así…no seas malo-pidió jadeando el maknae.

-¿Yo soy el malo?-pregunto Jung Min sentándose a un lado del maknae-mírame y dime si en verdad lo soy-pidió.

-Oh…-fue lo único que dijo el maknae al girar su vista a Jung Min y notar lo excitado que estaba.

-¿Yo soy el malo o tu que no me atiendes?-pregunto Jung Min fingiendo enfado-¿sabes que tanto duele lo que provocas aquí abajo?-pregunto al menos hazte responsable y atiéndeme-pidió Jung Min.

-No te enojes…lo siento-dijo el maknae sentándose frente a él y besándolo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y bajaba de apoco a las caderas-ahora mismo lo soluciono-dijo ahora besando su cuello y metiendo un de sus manos dentro del pantalones de Jung Min acariciando así su duro y adolorido miembro.

-Ahhhhh…Mmmmmm…-jimio Jung Min apenas sintió el tacto de la mano de Hyung Jun.

-¿Te gusta Minie?-pregunto cariñosamente escuchando de respuesta otro gemido-puedo hacerlo mejor-dijo sacando su mano.

-Hyung Jun…-se quejo Jung Min.

-Solo espera…-pidió este desabrochando los pantalones de Jung Min y comenzando a bajarlos juntos con su bóxer mientras lo comenzaba a acostar del lado contrario a la cabecera de la cama.

Comenzó a masturbarlo mientras con sus pies terminaba alejando lejos de allí el pantalón y el bóxer.

-Hyung Jun...-gemía Jung Min-no…no…no hagas eso-pedía con los ojos cerrados del placer, esto confundió al maknae.

-¿No es lo que querías minie?-pregunto el maknae sin parar de darle placer y besar su cuello.

-Quería…quería que Ahhhhh…me toques…Ahhhhh-decía entre gemidos Jung Min-solo eso…-explicaba mientras detenía la mano del maknae.

Se girar y lo volvió a besar comenzando a quitar la ultima prenda de que tenia Hyung Jun, cuando lo logro separo sus piernas y se poso en medio de ellas comenzando a prepararlo como la noche anterior, escuchando gemidos del maknae, sabía que esta vez dolería menos.

Comenzó a ingresar su duro miembro en la entrada del maknae, escuchándolo gritar y el no pidiéndose resistir a gemir del placer al sentir lo estrecho y cálido que se sentía.

-Si así terminamos fuego de cada pelea…asegúrate que pelearemos todos los días-dijo Jung Min al oído del menor mientras o besaba. Y se comenzaba a mover.

-Ahhhhh…Jung Min…-gemía el maknae a cada envestida.

-Dime…dime…emmmm…dime de la otra manera…Ahhhhh-pedía Jung Min entre envestidas, con la respiración agitada, los ojos cerrados y pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzando a formarse en su pecho.

-¿La otra…maaa…manera?-preguntaba el menor tratando de no gemir tanto-¿ca…caballoooooo?-pregunto en un gemido.

-No…la otra…Ahhhhh, la que dijiste antes-pedía entre envestidas inundadas de placer.

-Jung Min…emmmm…no se cual…Aaaahhhh…pero sigue…asiiiiiiii-decia el maknae aferrándose a la espalda de Jung Min.

Jung Min siguió con las embestidas escuchando los gemidos del maknae pero no aquella manera que tanto le gusto que le digiera.

Comenzó a besar y morder el cuello del maknae mientras sentía que se acercaba a aquel orgasmo y cuando lo hizo dejo una mordida en el largo y delicado cuello del maknae haciéndolo gritar del dolor y placer de haber llegado en ese instante, chupo la sangre que salió a causa de la fuerte mordida y se recostó a su lado.

-'Minie…'-dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento Jung Min.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido, y también tratando de recuperar el aliento, el maknae.

-Quería que me llamaras 'Minie'-explico, el maknae sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya no quiero mas-decía Hyun Joong dejando el plato a un lado.

-Hyun Joong debes tomarla toda-decía Young Saeng.

-Enserio ya no quiero, ya estoy lleno, mas tarde como mas si quieres ahorita quiero dormir-pidió.

-Bien…te dejare descansar, pero más tarde comerás todo lo que te prepare aunque no quieras-dijo el príncipe saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando salió estaba caminando a la cocina y vio a Kyu recostado en el sofá con unos auriculares y la música tan alta que hasta el al oía.

-¿Por qué escucha tan alta la música si ni ruido ahí aquí?-se pregunto el príncipe observándolo allí durmiendo tan tranquilamente, sin saber qué es lo que hacía se fue acercando a él lentamente.

Continuara…


	29. El mensaje

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 29

El mansaje

Dejo la bandeja con la comida que le había preparado a Hyun Joong a un lado en el piso y se arrodillo frente a Kyu que aun parecía dormido en el sofá, con los auriculares muy altos. Acaricio su mejilla, aun sentía un dolor en su pecho, cada vez que lo veía fijamente sentía ese dolor que era tan feo, no se lo deseaba a nadie, era pulsante y daba ganas de llorar, quería soltar lagrimas ahí mismo, pero no se dejaría de nuevo caer, había tomado una decisión y quería intentarlo en verdad.

Con cuidado le quito los auriculares para que pudiera dormir tranquilo, pero Kyu en ese momento abrió los ojos y lo miro asombrado por la cercanía, Young Saeng no dijo nada se quedo quieto y un rubor se formo en sus mejillas, lentamente rozaron sus labios, pero no alcanzaron a juntarlos del todo Young Saeng se levanto de inmediato tomando la bandeja y yéndose a la cocina.

Kyu pasó su mano por su cabeza revolviéndose el pelo y se sentó en el sofá dejando los auriculares y a un lado, miro a un costado y susurro.

-Por lo visto ya terminaron-apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y se quedo pensativo unos segundos, hasta que vio salir a Young Saeng de la cocina e ingresar a su habitación, entonces se dirigió a la cocina.

Habían pasado menos de diez minutos que habían terminado de demostrarse su amor y el maknae ya había quedado dormido a un lado de Jung Min quien lo miraba sonriente.

-¿Tan cansado te deje?-pregunto en un susurro, el maknae seguía durmiendo-yo que quería seguir 'jugando'-dijo levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus bóxer y pantalón-tengo hable y estoy seguro que tu también la tendrás cuando despierte-dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación lentamente para no despertarlo, salió de allí y giro su vista, abrió sus ojos enormemente, los cerro y pensó -'_ ¿de qué me sorprendo?'-_volvió a ingresar en la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Se sentó en la cama y volvió a observar al maknae dormir.

-¿No podías llamarme 'Minie'?-pregunto con una sonrisa-en cuanto despierte no te dejare descansar hasta que no lo digas-aseguro aun mirándolo sonriendo, pasaron unos segundos y escucho algo vibrar.

Recorrió la habitación con su mirada y vio el pantalón de Hyung Jun en el suelo y una luz proveniente de uno de los bolsillos, supo que era su celular. Se acerco y lo tomo para ver el mensaje que le había llegado a su niño.

-Es de su hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa antes de abrirlo-de seguro le avisa que está bien, Hyung Jun es tan protector con el-dijo sonriendo y apretando para ver el mensaje.

Su sonrisa desapareció al momento de comenzar a leer, su seño se frunció y sus ojos parecían brillar, pero no lo hacían, era el efecto que producía las lágrimas que comenzaban a agruparse.

'_¿Recuerdas la chica de la cual me hablaste y dijiste que te gustaba?, al fin tengo su número para ti, dijo que también le gustaría conocerte.'_

-¿Qué es esto?-se pregunto-¿a ti…?-vio como el maknae se movía y movía su brazo buscándolo.

Borro el mensaje y dejo el celular en su lugar y antes de que el maknae despierte salió de la habitación caminando directamente a la cocina, aun con su pecho descubierto y descalzo, al legar se encontró con Kyu cocinando.

-¿Qué haces así?-pregunto Kyu al verlo.

-¿He?-pregunto mirándose-oh…me estaba por ir a duchar-se excuso, no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-le pregunto al ver que se sentaba, Jung Min lo miro confundido-estas en la cocina, no en el baño-explico.

-Oh…si-dijo aun pensativo saliendo de allí y entrando a la sala, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Creo que él no está bien-susurro Kyu continuando.

Young Saeng salió de la habitación y vio a Jung Min tirado en el sofá medio desnudo, no hacía calor como para eso.

-Jung Min ¿Qué haces así?-pregunto acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

-Nada…solo me estaba por ir a duchar-volvió a decir.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? Si el baño esta allí-explico señalándolo.

-Se me fueron las ganas-mintió ¿y Hyun Joong?-pregunto.

-El está mejor, está durmiendo-dijo con una expresión triste.

-¿Por qué la tristeza?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Jung Min ¿quieres un consejo?-pregunto Young Saeng y este asintió-cuando un amor te duela mucho y quieras olvidarlo, evita de cualquier forma mirarlo directamente a la cara-dijo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Jung Min.

-Porque mirarlo directamente a la cara, mirar sus ojos, los que debes olvidar, solo te destrozara por dentro y te hará mas difícil olvidar a ese amor-explico-no lo mires y todo irá bien-dijo dando palmadas en su espalda y levantándose-como no iras tu…yo si…me hace falta una ducha-dijo estirándose.

Jung Min se quedo solo en la sala y se pregunto.

-¿Habrá peleado con Kyu Jong?, no puede ser si se estaban besando…será algo que l habrá dicho Hyun Joong seguramente…de ve estar pasando un mal momento-analizo.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio llevo sus manos a su cabeza revolviendo su cabella.

-¿Así que tenias una chica ya?-pregunto apretando los dientes, nuevamente estaba hablando solo-¿otra chica más?-seguía preguntándose con los dientes apretados y la mirada prendida en donde debería haber un televisor-¡maldita sea!-grito-te dije que eras mio-susurro.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Kyu saliendo de la cocina a causa del grito.

-Nada-contesto secamente y sin mirarlo.

-Entonces ya no grites y ve a ducharte-dijo volviendo dentro.

-No, no puede ser…eso habrá sido de mucho antes…si de seguro cuando no aceptaba lo que sentía-se dijo para tranquilizarse.

Continuara…


	30. Soportando las lagrimas

"Sufriendo por amor"

Capitulo 30

Soportando las lágrimas

-Minie-llamo el maknae aun con los ojos cerrados estirándose y buscando con sus manos el cuerpo que debería estar junto a él-¿Dónde está?-pregunto abriendo los ojos y sentándose en la cama-me dejo solo-dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Se volvió a tirar en la cama y luego de unos segundos en silencio comenzó a dar patadas en la cama riendo como niño.

-Aun no lo creo-decía feliz, se sentó en la cama aun con la sonrisa y de pronto escucho algo vibrar vio que era su celular que estaba dentro de su pantalón que aun estaba en el suelo, se levanto y lo tomo.

-Una llamada perdida de Ki Bum-dijo al verlo.

Busco sus ropas que estaban por el suelo y se vistió luego le marco a su hermano.

-Hola Ki Bum ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto caminando a la puerta de la habitación.

_-Estoy esperando a que me respondas el mensaje-_explico por el teléfono su hermano.

-¿El mensaje?-pregunto confundido antes de abril la puerta.

-_sí, el mensaje que te envié hace un momento… ¿no te llego?-_pregunto.

-No, no me llego-contesto el maknae.

_-No tengo mucho tiempo…la cosa es que conseguí el numero de la chica que me dijiste que te gusta y dijo que le gustaría verte-_mientras su hermano le explicaba Hyung Jun abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jung Min.

-Pero eso fue hace mucho-explico él.

_-Ya no te interesa… ¿cierto?-_pregunto su hermano.

-Si-contesto saliendo de la habitación, una mirada se poso en el.

-_Acaso…las cosas con Jung Min…ya sabes que…te gustaba… ¿a él también?-_pregunto su hermano y es que Hyung Jun le había contado algo cuando admitió lo que sentía por su amigo.

-Si-contesto el Hyung Jun con una sonrisa.

-_Te dije, yo tenía razón el también sentía algo por ti…era obvio tu solo no te dabas cuenta-_decía feliz su hermano.

-Acaso ¿quieres que te agradezca?-pregunto.

-_No estaría mal_-dijo su hermano.

-Bien…gracias-dijo Hyung Jun, siendo observado por unos ojos muy cerca suyo, pero que el aun no notaba, seguía parado al pie de la puerta.

-_No necesitaras ya el numero lo usare yo ¿no te molesta?-_pregunto.

-Para nada…ella es muy linda-le respondió.

-_Tal vez sea tu cuñada-_bromeo_-por cierto mama llamo y dijo que quería hablar contigo, llámala ¿sí?-aviso._

-Ok, la llamare en un rato-dijo Hyung Jun, ahora siendo observado mas fijamente por una mirada enojada la cual era tan penetrante que lo hizo volar a verlo.

Se cruzo con la mirada de Jung Min y le sonrió, pero este no le dio ni un mínimo gesto solo se volteo notoriamente enojado.

-_Bueno te tengo que dejar…disfruta con Jung Min-_se despidió su hermano.

-Claro que lo disfrutare lo espere durante meses…hasta pronto-dijo el maknae colgando.

Jung Min al oír eso cerro sus puños fuertemente.

-Jung min me dejaste solo-dijo el maknae acercándose a un enojado Jung Min.

Se sentó a su lado, pero este no decía nada, no lo miraba y aun mantenía sus puños cerrados y su rostro serio.

-¿Te sucede algo?-pregunto.

-Chicos a comer-aviso Kyu saliendo de la cocina.

-Ahora voy Kyu Jong, primero debo hacer una llamada-aviso el maknae.

Jung Min se levanto del sofá y camino a su habitación.

-No tengo hambre-dijo cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Está enojado?-pregunto Kyu.

-No lo sé…termino la llamada y voy a hablarle-respondió el maknae macando en su celular a su madre.

-Maldito niño embustero…y enfrente de mi responde como si nada-refunfuñaba enojado aventando cosas a la pared Jung Min.

Se calmo y se vistió por completo sentándose n la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso me pasa por enamorarme de un mujeriego que solo juega…estoy seguro que todo era mentira…y encime le dije que lo amaba….idiota-se dijo así mismo enojado-pero conmigo no va a jugar…ni pienses que te vuelvo a tocar… ¡se acabo!-de claro firme tratando de mantener un poco de su dignidad y no dejar salir ninguna lagrimas de todas las que tenia acumuladas en su pecho, en su garganta.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y vio entrar al maknae cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto serio.

-Jung Min ¿Por qué estas enojado?-pregunto el maknae-si estabas bien antes de…-decía pero no pudo terminar.

-Vete, estoy cansado y quiero dormir-dijo secamente Jung Min.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto confundido el maknae-¿te hice algo?-seguía preguntando sin entender el comportamiento del mayor.

-Dije que te vayas, tengo sueño-dijo acostándose en la cama, tapeándose y dándole la espalda.

El menor sin querer dejar las cosas ahí se acerco a la cama y se acostó junto a Jung Min abrasándolo por la cintura y hablándole al oído.

-¿Qué sucede Minie?, ¿ya no tienes ganas?-pregunto depositando un beso en el cuello de este.

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, eso hacía que el nudo en su garganta y el dolor en su pecho crecieran.

-Déjame, te dije que te fueras-dijo Jung Min sentándose en la cama empujando al maknae que cayó de esta y lo miraba sorprendido.

-Minie…-dijo el maknae en un susurro.

-No me digas así y es mejor que vallas olvidando todo lo que sucedió-dijo ocultando todo el dolor dentro.

-¿Qué te sucede?, estas bromeando ¿cierto?-pregunto el maknae.

-Yo no bromeo…es mejor que saques de tu cabeza todo y no intentes volver a repetirlo-ordeno Jung Min.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?, ¿en verdad quieres que olvide todo?-pregunto aun si creerlo con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-¡Ya te dije que sí!-grito tratando de que se vaya no aguantaría mucho mas-ya vete y no me molestes-pidió.

-Al menos dame una explicación-pidió el maknae.

-Una explicación ¿de qué?-pregunto Jung Min.

-De ¿Por qué me dejas?-explico.

-¿Dejarte?-pregunto con ironía-nunca fuimos nada como para que yo te deje-dijo fingiendo frialdad.

El maknae al escuchar esas palabras no lo soporto, quería llorar, pero no lo haría frente a la persona que dijo amarlo y era todo mentira, la persona que hace unos minutos lo hizo feliz y ahora le provocaba tanta tristeza.

Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Y aun pretende seguir jugando conmigo?-susurro Jung Min en la soledad de su habitación soltando una lagrima y tirándose en la cama tapándose y dejando caer muchas más silenciosas.

Entro a su habitación con lágrimas ya cayendo, cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dejo caer recargado en ella.

-Maldito mentiroso-decía entre lagrimas-creí que si me querías…todo era mentira ¿Por qué?, era demasiada felicidad…pero acaso ¿no al merezco?-preguntaba en susurros y lagrimas-acaso ¿es demasiado pedir que me amara de la misma manera que yo?, caso ¿soy malo que solo me uso, me hizo creer que si me quería?, ¿tanto me odia?-seguía llorando sentado en el suelo apoyado en la puerta abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza entre ellas.

-¡Chicos a comer!-lo escucho llamar a Kyu cuando salía de ducharse.

Solo llevaba una bata de baño cubriéndolo y una toalla en su cuello, vio a Kyu salir de la cocina.

-¿Y los chicos?-le pregunto.

-No…no lo sé, los estoy llamando pero no vienen-contesto Kyu sorprendido al verlo así de pronto.

-Me iré a cambiar-dijo el príncipe notando la sorpresa de Kyu, pero al dirigirse a su habitación se detuvo en la del menor y Kyu.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kyu.

-Está llorando-dijo el Young Saeng.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Kyu.

-Hyung Jun-respondió y Kyu se acerco oyendo el llorisqueo.

-Es mejor que lo dejemos solo-dijo Kyu entendiendo más o menos porque lloraba, el enojo de Jung Min no era algo fácil de llevar, Young Saeng asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Continuara…


End file.
